


Miłość, która nie ma imienia

by LoboBathory



Series: Miłość, która nie ma imienia [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, akcja dzieje się po pierwszym sezonie, aseksualność, dużo czułości, dzieci nie kupujcie narkotyków, miłośc bez seksu, narkotyki, platoniczne związki, postaci trochę OOC przez te czułości, seks bez miłości, tu nie ma seksu, wolne związki poboczne, wspominane gwałty (niedoszłe) na głównym bohaterze, zostańcie gwiazdami rocka i dostaniecie je za darmo
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:34:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoboBathory/pseuds/LoboBathory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John zauważa u swojego współlokatora nawyk, które nie aprobuje. Postanawia dostarczyć mu dokładnie tego samego, co daje mu kokaina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zmysłowy, ale nie seksualny

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sensual Ace](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/95825) by Ivory Novelist. 



> Tłumaczenie popełnione za zgodą autorki. Betowały wspaniałe carriononmywaywardson i janekburza (kasssumi), za co in serdecznie dziękuję. Wszelkie błędy są tylko i wyłącznie moją winą. Spostowane wcześniej na fanfiction.net. 
> 
> Jak widać nie jest to do końca opowiadanie w moich klimatach, ani nawet mój fandom, ale uważam, że seria posiada pewne walory edukacyjne, które warte były wysiłku podjęcia się tłumaczenia. Nie wspominając nawet o tym, że Sherlock Holmes wydaje się jedną z pierwszych i chyba najważniejszą reprezentacją aseksualności w popkulturze, a to coś, co trzeba cenić. 
> 
> Aktualizacje w poniedziałki. Miłej lektury!

Pewnej nocy John wraca z randki do domu, żeby znaleźć Sherlocka w salonie, siedzącego na kanapie w szlafroku i wciągającego kokę ze stolika kawowego. Kiedy się zbliża, widzi jedną pozostałą kreskę i jego ciałem wstrząsa niespodziewany alarm. Bezmyślnie zawiesza płaszcz na krześle, które mija.  
\- Co ty do cholery wyprawiasz?  
Sherlock patrzy na niego tymi zdumiewającymi niebieskimi oczyma, biorąc głęboki wdech, jego klatka piersiowa wznosi się i opada, czuje poruszenie w swoim umyśle.  
\- Czy to nie oczywiste?  
\- Od kiedy jesteś pieprzonym ćpunem?  
\- Na długo, zanim się poznaliśmy. To cię zaskakuje? Wydawało mi się, że raczej wpisuję się w profil.  
John zerka na niego z ukosa, jego troska szybko ustępuje miejsca złości, ale jego twarz wciąż wyraża niedowierzanie. Nie może uwierzyć, że zdołał mieszkać z Sherlockiem przez pół roku i nie zauważyć, jednak w tym momencie zależy mu tylko na ukróceniu tego procederu.  
\- Daj mi znać, jeśli też zechcesz, mam dość, żeby się podzielić – mówi Sherlock, pochylając się, by zażyć kolejną dawkę. John obserwuje go, gdy to robi, niezdolny do ruchu, nie mogąc wydusić z siebie słowa. Sherlock podnosi się znad stolika i opada na sofę, osuwając się na nią, rozrzucając ramiona, zamykając oczy rozświetlone tym chemicznym błyskiem, który pojawia się zaraz po pierwszej działce. Wciąga narkotyk głęboko, zauważa, jak przyśpiesza mu rytm serca i upaja się zbyt krótką chwilą szybkiego narkotykowego rauszu.  
\- Nie chcę twojej pieprzonej kokainy! – John podnosi głos, gniew narasta w nim z każdą chwilą. Nie wie, czemu tak się tym przejmuje. Nie spodziewałby się tego po sobie. Ale widok Sherlocka siedzącego tutaj, szczęśliwszego niż kiedykolwiek go widział, za wyjątkiem momentu rozwiązania sprawy, niemalże w euforycznej ekstazie, rani go mocniej niż wszystko, co mu się przydarzyło ostatnimi czasy. Jeśli Sherlock zażywa kokainę od lat bez wpadania w nałóg, mało prawdopodobne, że to się zmieni w najbliższej przyszłości, więc to nie może stanowić powodu jego oburzenia. Jednakże, może Sherlock jest uzależniony, tylko potrafi to ukrywać. Jeśli ktokolwiek by umiał, to właśnie on. Ale nie, myśli, gdyby tak było, wyszłoby to na jaw wcześniej w czasie ich wspólnego mieszkania. Jak dotąd nie zauważył żadnych objawów uzależnienia. Wie także, że rekreacyjne zażywanie kokainy ma miejsce, że możliwe jest zażywanie tego narkotyku bez wpadania w ściśle rozumiany nałóg, ale granica pomiędzy przyzwyczajeniem a nałogiem jest cholernie cienka.  
Sherlock przygląda mu się uważnie od kilku minut.  
\- Nigdy dotąd nie widziałem cię tak skupionym – mówi.  
John wychodzi z pokoju i idzie do kuchni, robiąc niepotrzebny hałas, kiedy wyjmuje kubek z szafki, napełnia czajnik wodą i stawia go na ogniu. Sherlock nasłuchuje, jak jego współlokator się miota, podnosi się z sofy i staje w progu pomiędzy pokojem a kuchnią.  
\- Dlaczego jesteś tak zasmucony? – Zwyczajnie nie wie. Co jeszcze bardziej wkurza Johna.  
\- Czemu jestem taki zasmucony? Och nie wiem, Sherlocku, może dlatego, że wracam do domu, aby odkryć, że mój współlokator zażywa ciężkie narkotyki w naszym cholernym salonie? Czy normalni ludzie reagują na to z większą nonszalancją?  
\- Nigdy nie wspominałeś, że tego typu rzeczy stanowią dla ciebie problem – mówi Sherlock, patrząc na niego szczerze.  
\- Nie powinienem musieć o tym wspominać! Normalni ludzie tego nie robią!  
\- Och, spadaj. Nawet ty wiesz, że to kompletna bzdura. Mnóstwo ludzi, których określiłbyś jako “normalnych” używa różnego rodzaju narkotyków, nawet popadając w nałóg, chociaż w każdy inny sposób są doskonale funkcjonalni. Co więcej, wydaje mi się, że to tej pory zrozumiałeś, że nie jestem najbardziej typową osobą, jaką spotkałeś. I wybacz, że to mówię, ale nie wydaje mi się, że twoja reakcja wypływa z braku poszanowania norm z mojej strony.  
\- Oczywiście, masz rację, dlaczego miałbym oczekiwać od ciebie “poszanowania norm”? Powinienem był wiedzieć lepiej.  
Sherlock czuje nieznane ukłucie, kiedy słyszy ostry ton Johna, co klasyfikuje jako połączenie poczucia winy i bólu.  
\- Jeśli nie chcesz, żebym trzymał narkotyki w mieszkaniu, wystarczy powiedzieć. Mogę znaleźć inne rozwiązanie.  
\- Nie chce, żebyś w ogóle brał narkotyki! – krzyczy John. Słyszą, że woda w czajniku zaczyna się gotować i wpatrują się w siebie w milczeniu. Sherlock wie, że gdyby John był tylko współlokatorem, wystarczyłoby powiedzieć mu, żeby się wyprowadził, albo wyprowadzić się samemu. Ale to, jak John wypowiada swoje obiekcje na temat stylu życia Sherlocka świadczy o pewnym poczuciu upoważnienia co do posiadania takich opinii, upoważnienia, które może funkcjonować tylko jako efekt bycia kimś więcej niż jedynie współlokatorem. To nie jest całkowicie nowa informacja dla Sherlocka. Miał już przeczucie, że wchodzą w bardziej osobisty związek, aczkolwiek do tej pory nie znał opinii Johna w tej materii. Teraz, kiedy ma dowód, czuje dziwny rodzaj komfortu. Narkotyki nie przeszkadzałyby mu tak bardzo, gdyby Johnowi na nim nie zależało.  
\- Co chcesz, żebym zrobił? – pyta, splatając ramiona na piersi.  
\- Przestań – mówi John.  
\- Dlaczego miałbym przestać robić coś, co sprawia mi przyjemność?  
\- Bo cię o to cholernie proszę. I ponieważ to autodestrukcyjne zachowanie, nie wspominając o marnotrawstwie pieniędzy.  
\- Każdy przejawia autodestrukcyjne zachowanie, nieważne, legalne czy nie. I przez te wszystkie lata nigdy nie doświadczyłem kłopotów finansowych z powodu moich przyzwyczajeń. Zapewniam cię, że w pełni kontroluję proces zażywania. Z pewnością znasz się na tym dostatecznie dobrze, by zauważyć, że nie jestem uzależniony.  
\- Ale ryzyko uzależnienia jest znacząco wyższe, w oczywisty sposób, niż gdybyś w ogóle nie brał.  
\- Z tym nie mogę się kłócić. Ale z drugiej strony uważam, że to całkowicie nieistotne. Jeśli zażywanie nie odbija się na mojej pracy…  
\- To jedyne na czym ci zależy? Twoja cholerna praca? A co z twoim własnym zdrowiem, na litość boską?  
Co ze mną?  
\- Popadasz w melodramatyzm, John.  
Teraz czajnik gwiżdże już głośno, więc John zdejmuje go z palnika i wyłącza piecyk. Siada przy stole i wlewa wodę do kubka, nagle przygnębiony. Sherlock obserwuje go, próbując wywnioskować, co właśnie myśli lub czuje. Watson wrzuca torebkę herbaty do kubka i siada bez ruchu, z ramionami na blacie stołu, ze spiętym ciałem, a woda zabarwia się na ciemny kolor. Sherlock rusza się z progu, siada naprzeciw niego i patrzy mu w twarz.  
\- To sprawia, że czuję się lepiej – mówi. – I stanowi miłą rozrywkę, kiedy jestem znudzony, jak dzisiaj chociażby.  
\- Jak to „sprawia, że czujesz się lepiej”? – pyta John. Wie, że kryje się za tym coś więcej niż oczywista odpowiedź. Mówi cicho, pozwalając, by gniew się ulotnił, w nadziei, że Sherlock otworzy się przed nim.  
Sherlock odwraca od niego wzrok, patrzy na blat stołu. Opiera na nim łokcie i styka z sobą koniuszki palców, gestem charakterystycznym dla niego, kiedy myśli. John patrzy na niego znad pary unoszącej się z kubka i przez dłuższą chwilę Sherlock nie odpowiada na kontakt wzrokowy. W mieszkaniu panuje cisza, ale nie niezręczna. Holmes pochyla się nad stołem i patrzy na Johna ostrożnie.  
\- Zaspokaja pewną moją potrzebę – mówi.  
\- Potrzebę czego?  
Początkowo nie odpowiada, patrząc na niego, oczyma tak jasnymi i niebieskimi. John czeka, nie naciskając na niego.  
\- Jeśli nie robi ci to różnicy, wolałbym się w to nie zagłębiać, John. Ćwiczyłem przez lata, próbując poradzić sobie z tą nieznośną, nieusatysfakcjonowaną potrzebą i im więcej o tym myślę, tym bardziej się nasila. A dopiero co przeżyłem bardzo miłą chwilę z białym proszkiem w salonie i nie chcę całkowicie tego niszczyć…  
\- Sherlock, do cholery, czego ty potrzebujesz?  
Milknie, widząc upór na twarzy Johna, kierując wzrok na ścianę po prawej. To nie brak zaufania do Johna. Raczej fakt, że przyznanie się do tej konkretnej potrzeby jest tak upokarzające. Jednak ma wrażenie, że nie może pominąć tego tematu w rozmowie w sposób, który nie skończy źle. Pochyla głowę, wciąż wpatrzony w ścianę, a Watson czeka na kontynuacje.  
\- Byłoby ci łatwiej to pokazać? – pyta Watson. Sherlock znów na niego zerka, oceniając bezpieczeństwo tej propozycji i dzięki ci boże, doktor czasami bywa genialny. Holmes potakuje lekkim skinięciem.  
Wstaje, nie spuszczając z niego wzroku, i po chwili John też się podnosi, wyczuwając, że tego się od niego oczekuje. Przez długą chwilę po prostu stoją tam i Sherlock się w niego wpatruje, podczas gdy Watson czeka. Detektyw przysuwa się o krok i znowu zamiera, co zaskakuje mężczyznę. John czuje ulotny zapach jego wody kolońskiej. Powoli, Sherlock przysuwa się bliżej, otwiera ramiona i przytula doktora do siebie w delikatnym uścisku. John stoi z ramionami opuszczonymi wzdłuż boków, z twarzą schowaną w ramieniu Sherlocka, chwilowo osłupiały.  
\- Tego właśnie potrzebujesz? – pyta.  
Sherlock nie odpowiada, ani się nie odsuwa. To luźny uścisk, ostrożny. Jest gotowy wycofać się w każdej chwili, jeśli tylko John da mu znak, że to nieakceptowalne. Zamiast tego, Watson unosi ramiona i otacza nimi bardzo wąski tors Sherlocka, który drży pod wpływem elektrycznego szoku, który wstrząsa całym jego ciałem. Zamyka oczy i lgnie do Johna, który wciąż ma problemy z przejściem nad swoim całkowitym zaskoczeniem.  
Kto mógł podejrzewać, że Sherlock Holmes, ze wszystkich ludzi, ma tak potężną potrzebę czułości? Czy socjopaci nie pogardzają wszelkimi ludzkimi interakcjami? Przynajmniej tak wszyscy uważają na temat tego konkretnego socjopaty.  
Im dłużej tam stoją, obejmując się, tym jaśniejsze staje się dla Johna, że Sherlock, będąc tym kim jest, już dawno wysunął teorię na temat tego, że coś takiego jak kokaina może stanowić substytut dla rzeczywistego ludzkiego kontaktu fizycznego, przynajmniej na neurologicznym poziomie, ponieważ wytwarza dostatecznie podobne, chociaż nie identyczne, reakcje chemiczne w mózgu jak te, które produkuje dotyk. A fizyczne i emocjonalne odczucie w obu przypadkach? Według Johna, nie ma porównania. Ale zastępowanie jednej fizycznej przyjemności drugą… Musi przyznać, że to brzmi wystarczająco logicznie. Z pewnością dostatecznie logicznie dla Sherlocka, aby z tym eksperymentował. Nawet jeśli substytut to porażka, a tak prawdopodobnie jest, nie umniejsza to reakcji organizmu.  
John przytula go mocniej.  
\- Czy to wszystko? – pyta.  
\- Nie – mówi Sherlock, głosem pełnym oszołomienia. – Trochę… trochę tulania się byłoby idealne.  
W każdym innym momencie, John uznałby takie słowa wychodzące z ust dorosłego człowieka, z ust Sherlocka tym bardziej, za komiczne. Ale wie, że Holmes naprawdę ma to na myśli. Dociera do niego też, jak wielkie zaufanie musi w nim pokładać, skoro w ogóle się do tego przyznaje, pozwala sobie być tak bezbronnym, zwłaszcza, że bezbronność wydaje się najbardziej ze wszystkiego stać na bakier z naturą Sherlocka.  
Oczyszcza gardło chrząknięciem i pyta:  
\- Moje łóżko czy twoje?  
Sherlock uśmiecha się.  
\- Twój pokój jest o wiele bardziej przytulny – mówi.  
\- Dobrze. – Odsuwają się od siebie i John idzie przodem, trzymając dłoń Sherlocka, kiedy opuszczają kuchnię, nie widzi więc, jak rozjaśnia się twarz detektywa. John znika na chwilę w swojej łazience, przebierając się w piżamę, podczas, gdy Sherlock zamyka drzwi sypialni, gasi światła i kładzie się na łóżku, trzęsąc się z oczekiwania (i prawdopodobnie kokainy). Kiedy Watson kładzie się obok niego, myśli z roztargnieniem, że to zasadniczo ostatnia rzecz, o zrobienie której kiedykolwiek by się podejrzewał, szczególnie o zrobienie jej ze swoim współlokatorem. Ale czuł, jak Sherlock mu odpowiedział, kiedy go objął i słyszał, jak przytłoczony był, kiedy mówił i wszystko, co teraz widzi to niewiarygodna potrzeba czegoś niesamowicie ludzkiego, jaką żywi Holmes. Nie sądzi, że byłby w stanie żyć ze sobą, gdyby nie spróbował mu pomóc.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że efekt będzie najlepszy, jeśli położysz się na boku - mówi.  
Sherlock odwraca się do niego tyłem, twarzą do drzwi, z szeroko otwartymi oczyma w ciemnościach. John wpatruje się w niego chwilę, zastanawiając się, czy to będzie niezręczne, ale potem zamyka przestrzeń pomiędzy nimi, przyciskając się do niego i obejmując ramionami jego nadgarstek. W zasadzie przyjmują pozycję na łyżeczkę. To o wiele bardziej pogrążające niż ten incydent na basenie.  
Ale John uważa, czując jak Sherlock rozluźnia się pod nim, że to nawet nie takie złe. Nie wydaje mu się to nawet dziwne, co jest najbardziej zaskakujące ze wszystkiego. Leżą tak bez ruchu przez pewien czas, aż John znajduje się na granicy snu, a Sherlock obraca się w jego stronę i obejmuje go ramieniem, co nie napotyka na żaden protest.  
Kiedy ustawiają się w nowej pozycji, szukając właściwych sposób ułożenia rąk, nóg i głów, twarz Johna trafia na klatkę piersiową Sherlocka. Może słyszeć bicie jego serca.  
Holmes czuje się milion razy lepiej niż po kokainie. Nie potrafi tego opisać. Zastanawia się, czy śni, czy ma halucynacje. Szybko, ku własnemu zdumieniu, zaczyna płakać… czego nie robił od lat.  
Kiedy John orientuje się, co się dzieje, jest zadziwiająco spokojny, pomijając nieustępliwą falę determinacji, by już nigdy nie pozwolić temu mężczyźnie zaznać dnia bez czułości. Trzyma go mocno i nie mówi ani słowa. To nic wielkiego. Przesuwa dłonią po jego plecach w sposób, który ma go ukoić i Sherlock łapie się go kurczowo.  
\- Żadnych więcej narkotyków – John, na wpół śpiąc, mamrocze to w jego klatkę piersiową.  
Przesypiają w ten sposób całą noc.


	2. Miłość kogoś nadzwyczajnego

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zapomniałam wczoraj o aktualizacji, za co głęboko przepraszam. Muszę się przestawić z trybu środowego, kiedy wrzucałam tłumaczenia SPN na ponidziałkowo-sherlockowy.   
> Miłej lektury, dziękuję za kudosy :3

 

Ani raz w życiu Johnowi nie zależało na mężczyźnie. Miał dobrych przyjaciół, przyjaciół, których kochał, i na swój własny skomplikowany sposób kochał swojego ojca. Ale kiedy miesiące mijały, po ujawnieniu się Moriarty’ego na basenie zrozumiał, że to, co czuje do Sherlocka Holmesa to coś zupełnie nowego. Zaczął to poważnie analizować pewnego ranka, leżąc w łóżku, z Sherlockiem wciąż śpiącym obok, odwróconym do niego plecami. Ktoś z zewnątrz mógłby skwitować myśli Johna pełną niedowierzania drwiną – leżysz obok niego w łóżku, na litość boską – ale Watson naprawdę nie jest tak tępy (i na swoją obronę ma to, że czułość oraz dzielenie łóżka zaczęło się jako sposób na zapewnienie Sherlockowi fizycznego komfortu, którego przez długi czas mu brakowało i nigdy nie było w żaden sposób zabarwione erotyzmem). Zdawało się, że te uczucia wkradły się w Johna, kiedy był zbyt zajęty podążaniem za skrajem płaszcza Sherlocka po całym Londynie, żeby zwrócić na nie uwagę. Może fakt, że nawiązali natychmiastowe porozumienie wkrótce po tym, jak się poznali i zamieszkali razem, powinien stanowić jakąś wskazówkę. Ale wciąż nie wydaje mu się, by mógłby jakkolwiek przewidzieć to, jak będzie się teraz czuł.

Wciąż umawia się na randki z kobietami. Sarah odeszła dawno temu, ale po niej nastąpiły inne. Lubi je, kobiety, z którymi się umawia. Stanowią oazę spokoju w jego życiu i przynoszą mu ulgę. Wie, czego się po nich spodziewać. Wie, na czym stoi.

Ale kiedy zaczyna o tym myśleć, dociera do niego, że nic z tego nie jest poważne. Ich towarzystwo jest przyjemne, seks jest raczej świetny, ale kiedy pyta sam siebie, jaka jest ostatnia kobieta, która odcisnęła ślad w jego sercu, musi się nad tym naprawdę głęboko zastanowić. To było lata temu, przez Afganistanem.

I nawet to nie ma porównania z tym, jak czuje się teraz.

Prawdą jest, że jego życie seksualne nigdy nie było zbyt rozbudowane. Zakwalifikowałby własne libido jako „uśrednione”. Nie pieprzy się z każdą kobietą, z którą się umawia, a jeśli już się z kimś pieprzy, to też nie za każdym razem, gdy się spotykają. Nie jest tak cielesny z kobietami. Przyjemność, jaką daje ich towarzystwo jest dla niego najatrakcyjniejsza. Interakcje z kobietami zawsze były dla niego łatwiejsze, w jakiś sposób, niż te z mężczyznami. Jest z nimi bardziej otwarty, emocjonalnie, bardziej osobisty.

Wojna stanowiła inny świat. Mężczyzna nie wiąże się w normalnym życiu z innym mężczyzną tak, jak ma to miejsce na polu bitwy. Ale, rzecz jasna, jego przyjaciele z armii są martwi, a ci, którzy nie są, wrócili do normalnego życia albo pozostali za granicą. W każdym razie kontynuowanie tych znajomości nie wydaje mu się naturalne. Przynajmniej nie teraz.

Wojna nauczyła go też, jak żyć bez seksu przez długi czas, uświadamiając mu, iż stosunki nie są dla niego tak ważne, jak wcześniej sądził.

Tego rodzaju myśli krążą mu po głowie, kiedy zaczyna się zastanawiać nad tym, co czuje do Sherlocka. W jakiś sposób wydaje mu się, że te informacje są istotne, że określają, w jaki sposób ma rozumieć więź, jaką nawiązał ze swoim współlokatorem. Ale wyjaśnienie nie przychodzi do niego od razu. Jego uczucia są wyraźne, ale ich znaczenie – niejasne.

 

W sobotni poranek wstaje wcześniej od Sherlocka, co jest typowe. Widzi szare światło sączące się przez zasłony w oknach salonu i słucha deszczu na zewnątrz, zaparzając poranną herbatę. Przygotowuje dwa kubki, kiedy woda się zagotowuje i wrzuca do nich po torebce Earl Greya, siadając na swoim krześle przy stole i stawiając drugi kubek naprzeciwko. Siedzi cicho przez chwilę, myśląc, a herbata stygnie. Sherlock zawsze śpi długo w weekendy, szczególnie, jeśli nie prowadzi właśnie sprawy. Johnowi to nie przeszkadza. Daje mu to nieco ciszy i spokoju w mieszkaniu, kiedy może być sam ze swoimi myślami.

Kiedy Sherlock wreszcie się pojawia, uśmiecha się tym swoim uśmieszkiem, unosząc tylko lewą połowę ust i wita się, ściskając ramię Johna, kiedy go mija. Wsuwa kromki chleba do tostera dla nich obu, po czym siada przy stole, wąskimi dłońmi otaczając kubek, którego ciepło sprawia, że pomrukuje. John zauważa, że ostatnio jada więcej. Nie wiele więcej, ale wciąż, to poprawa. Jak o większości rzeczy nie związanych z pracą – nigdy właściwie o tym nie rozmawiają. Sherlock zwyczajnie zmienia nawyk, John to zauważa, życie toczy się dalej.

Przestał też zażywać kokainę, a przynajmniej John tak sądzi. Był na to wyczulony przez pewien czas, po tym jak przyłapał Sherlocka na wciąganiu kresek do nosa pośrodku ich salonu, ale w końcu odpuścił, widząc, że nic nie wskazuje na to, że to znów ma miejsce. Sherlock lepiej teraz sypia, częściej i dłużej. Watson obserwuje go, pijącego herbatę, widząc w jego oczach spokój, którego nie było tam, gdy się poznali. Z pewnością nie jest mniej maniakalny przy pracy niż dotąd, ale jest zdrowszy. Wie, że to wszystko ma coś wspólnego z nim, w tym, jak zmieniła się ich relacja w ciągu ostatnich paru miesięcy. Gdybyście spytali go kilka dni wcześniej, uważałby, że jedyną różnicę stanowi dotyk, ale teraz nie już tego taki pewny.

Toster wyrzuca z siebie chleb z głośnym brzdękiem i Sherlock rusza się, by go podać, zabierając ze sobą herbatę. Teraz wie już, jakie tosty lubi John i nie musi pytać. Między nimi panuje cisza, jak zwykle, gdy są sami w domu. John nie znał dotąd nikogo, z kim milczenie byłoby tak komfortowe.

Rzecz w tym, że John nie jest gejem. Nigdy nie był i jest całkiem pewny, że nigdy nie będzie. Zna siebie samego. Zna różnicę pomiędzy tym, jak czuje się patrząc na atrakcyjną kobietę, z którą się umawia, i tym, jak czuje się będąc z Sherlockiem. Szczególnie wie to po spędzeniu kilku ostatnich miesięcy na dotykaniu Sherlocka w ramach codziennej rutyny. Nie wydaje mu się, żeby kiedykolwiek mógł codziennie i komfortowo dzielić łóżko z kobietą, z którą nie uprawiałby seksu, a jednak teraz jego rutyna obejmuje zasypianie jako duża łyżeczka obejmująca Sherlocka Holmesa, bez najlżejszego odcienia pożądania. Czuje do niego wiele rzeczy – podziw, szacunek, frustrację, rozbawienie, opiekuńczość, czułość, dumę – ale sztywnienie górnej partii spodni nie jest jedną z nich. Sama myśl o całowaniu Sherlocka w usta sprawia, że się krzywi.

Więc jak ma wytłumaczyć to, co się między nimi dzieje?

\- Powinniśmy wyjść z domu dla odmiany – mówi Sherlock, przeżuwając swój tost.

\- Pogoda nie jest na to najlepsza – zauważa John.

\- Bez znaczenia. Wynaleziono po coś parasole. I jeśli zostanę w mieszkaniu na kolejny cholerny weekend, wpadnę w obłęd.

To prawda, Sherlock jest podatny na napady obłędu.

\- W takim razie zjemy obiad na mieście.

Holmes siorbie swoją herbatę z milczącą satysfakcją, jego oczy są jasne i niebieskie nawet w półmroku kuchni. John zastanawia się do jakich wniosków Sherlock doszedł na temat ich relacji – bóg jeden wie, ale pewnie już to rozgryzł, włączając to sposób, w jaki John czuje – ale nie wie, jak podjąć ten temat. Zdaje sobie sprawę, że Sherlock jest aseksualny, chociaż to słowo nigdy pomiędzy nimi nie padło, ale w końcu John jest dobrze wyedukowanym człowiekiem. Jest więcej niż zdolny do dodania dwóch do dwóch. Jest też jasne, że Sherlock czuje do niego emocjonalne przywiązanie. I tylko natura tego przywiązania pozostaje dla doktora niejasna.

Kiedy na talerzu Holmesa zostają tylko okruszki, a na dnie jego filiżanki ledwie kilka kropel, detektyw wstaje i zapada się w swoim ulubionym fotelu w salonie, pobrzękując na skrzypcach. John decyduje, że sprawa wymaga głębszego przemyślenia, zanim stanie się przedmiotem konwersacji.

Rzecz w tym, że John zna tę stronę Sherlocka Holmesa, o istnieniu której nie wie nikt inny. Dla świata Sherlock jest niczym więcej niż genialnym fenomenem, dziwakiem, wyizolowanym, wysoce funkcjonalnym socjopatą, który nie pracuje nad sprawą, ponieważ wszyscy chcą go włączyć do śledztwa, ale ponieważ go potrzebują. Jest zimny i wymagający, i arogancki i okrutny w swojej brutalnej szczerości w sytuacjach, w których okrutny być nie musi. Dla nich nadaje się tylko do swojej pracy. I w pewnym momencie John orientuje się, że Sherlock w to wierzy.

Ale kiedy mijały kolejne miesiące Johna na Baker Street 221B a ich relacja zmieniała się w to dziwaczne, intymne coś, czym teraz jest, doktor nauczył się widzieć więcej. Widzi ciepło u Sherlocka, gdy zerkają na siebie w chwilach spokoju. Widzi jego bezbronność: to jak frustruje się sam na siebie, kiedy nie może już myśleć intensywniej, kiedy rozwiązanie problemu mu umyka. Widzi ślady tego, co potrafi nazwać tylko smutkiem, kiedy Sherlock wspomina, jaką ktoś ma niską opinię o nim, jako o człowieku. Widzi, jak Sherlock patrzy na niego czasem, z namysłem, nic nie mówiąc i nie wie, jak to określić, może poza pewnym niedowierzaniem, że John wciąż tu jest.

I czasami, kiedy Sherlock staje przed oknem w ich salonie, wpatrując się w dal albo kiedy gapi się przez okno taksówki, John rozpoznaje wyraz twarzy, który przybierał znacznie wcześniej, kiedy się poznali. Teraz potrafi określić to jako samotność. Wtedy zawsze czuje się bardzo oddalony od Sherlocka. _O czym ty myślisz?_ Chce wtedy spytać. _Jestem tuż obok._

Są też czarne nastroje, które pojawiają się, kiedy Sherlock nie pracuje nad sprawą. Nie zmienia wtedy ubrania przez całe dnie, odmawia jedzenia, snuje się po mieszkaniu, o ile nie leży zwinięty na kanapie, plecami do Johna. Czasami znika, na całe godziny, wracając do domu mokry od deszczu przy więcej niż jednej okazji. Nie odbiera telefonu, nie odpowiada na SMSy. To doprowadza Johna do szału. Nie wie, czy to nuda, czy coś innego, a Sherlock nigdy o tym nie mówi.

A John chciałby, żeby było inaczej.

Złości go, że ludzie nie widzą w Sherlocku tego, co on. Złości go, że nie rozumieją. Wie, jak trudny potrafi być Sherlock, jak skuteczny i efektywny jest w odpychaniu od siebie ludzi. Próbował tego z Johnem więcej niż raz. I chociaż czasem John chciałby wzruszyć ramionami i wyprowadzić się, mówiąc, do diabła z tym całym szaleństwie, nie robi tego. Nie mógłby.

I jeszcze chciałby powiedzieć wszystkim, którzy nigdy nie kłopotali się z dotarciem do Sherlocka tak blisko jak on: nie próbowaliście dostatecznie mocno.

Przywykł do tego, że ludzie biorą ich za parę. Przez większość czasu już go to nie kłopocze. Odznacza to jako syndrom ludzkiej głupoty, jak ująłby to Sherlock. Jak długo nie wchodzi to w drogę jego okazjonalnym randkom, John nie ma nic przeciwko. Co zauważa, kiedy wreszcie zaczyna analizować swoje uczucia, to to, że Sherlock nigdy nie poprawiał tych błędnych założeń. Nie może sobie przypomnieć ani jednego razu, gdy było inaczej. To zawsze John nalegał, że nie są parą. Wciąż nie może zrozumieć, dlaczego obcy ludzie patrzą na nich i zakładają coś takiego. Przecież nie dotykają się publicznie. To jedna z ich niewypowiedzianych zasad: intymność to ich prywatna sprawa. I być może wyczucie Sherlocka, co do swojej publicznej tożsamości też motywuje go, aby to ukrywać, ale John nie jest pewny. W każdym razie, zaczyna brać pod uwagę te powracające założenia i powody, które za nimi stoją, zastanawiając się, czy mają jakieś uzasadnienie.

 

Jedzą obiad w naprawdę świetnej tajskiej restauracji, a między nimi znajduje się kolejna świeczka, element kurtuazji ze strony kelnerki, która postawiła ją miedzy nimi z _tym_ uśmiechem. Sherlock śmieje się z czegoś, co powiedział John i doktor orientuje się, że to jedyna okazja, kiedy widzi Holmesa śmiejącego się – kiedy są razem, sami, tak jak teraz. Sherlock mruży oczy, powodując powstanie zmarszczek w ich kącikach, odsłania zęby w szerokim uśmiechu i wygląda tak bardzo ludzko, jak każdy inny człowiek, a nie Wielki Sherlock Holmes. I John odczuwa ciepłą satysfakcję w piersiach, wiedząc, że to on jest za to odpowiedzialny.

Co to oznacza?

Sherlock przemyślnie sięga widelcem i kradnie krewetkę z talerza Johna. Robi tego typu rzeczy już od pewnego czasu, ale John dopiero teraz to naprawdę zauważa. Zauważa też, że lubi, kiedy to się dzieje. Podnosi wzrok, przypadkowo kierując go na białą szyję i odsłonięty przez rozpięte wcięcie koszuli w trakcie litery V fragment klatki piersiowej i spontanicznie próbuje sprawdzić, czy czuje cokolwiek, najmniejsze ukłucie pożądania.

Po chwili jego spojrzenie wraca do talerza. Nic. Więc to już z głowy.

Niezręcznie.

John nie przepadał za tuleniem się przed spotkaniem Sherlocka, nawet z kobietami, które bzykał. Ale nauczył się tym rozkoszować. Zaczęło się, ponieważ Sherlock tego potrzebował, ale z czasem stało się też przyjemne dla niego. Nigdy nie wydawało mu się dziwne, że to robią. Pewnie dlatego, że żyjąc z Sherlockiem Holmesem natrafiasz na tyle dziwactw, że tulanie się pozostaje na samym dole listy. Ale może przemawia to do tych dziwnych uczuć, które żywi.

 

John leży w łóżku, nie śpiąc, na długo po tym, jak Sherlock zasnął w jego ramionach. Chowa twarz w łopatce mężczyzny i może czuć aromat jego wody kolońskiej i zapach detergentów, w których prał swoją piżamę. Jest im ciepło razem i John myśli, jak wygodnie mu w tym momencie, oni dwaj, razem, bezpieczni. To głupie – martwić się tak bardzo o dorosłego mężczyznę, mężczyznę, który dał radę przeżyć wiele lat bez czyjejkolwiek opieki. Ale John nie może nic na to poradzić.

I to nie tylko niebezpieczeństwo pracy detektywa. John martwi się też o jego stan wewnętrzny, szczególnie kiedy zaczyna rozmyślać w środku nocy, jak teraz. Czy Sherlock jest szczęśliwy? Czy jest samotny? Czy czegoś mu brakuje? Wszyscy się zgodzą, że nikt nie zna Sherlocka lepiej niż Watson, a jednak jest tak wiele rzeczy, których doktor o nim nie wie. Być może przeszłość nie powinna mieć znaczenia, ale czy może, biorąc pod uwagę, jak bardzo ukształtowała człowieka, którym jest się teraz? John chce wiedzieć. Pragnienie wiedzy jest inne niż cokolwiek, co dotąd czuł względem kogokolwiek wcześniej. Chce znać każdy ból, którego Sherlock kiedykolwiek doświadczył. Chce znać dręczące go niepewności. Chce wiedzieć, co Sherlock naprawdę myśli o sobie samym. Chce wiedzieć, czego pożąda, co go napędza, co sprawia, że czuje się żywy. Chce zrozumieć.

Przytula Sherlocka trochę mocniej do siebie, kiedy myśli, że może nigdy nie zrozumieć. Zamyka oczy i czuje, jak Sherlock oddycha przy nim. I w jakiś sposób, nieważne jak melodramatyczne by się to nie zdawało, wydaje mu się, że to wszystko, co istnieje: tylko on i Sherlock Holmes, sami, oderwani od świata, poza jego zdolnością pojmowania. Dobry boże, John nie potrafi pojąć nawet tego. Ale wie jedną rzecz: Sherlock był tutaj kiedyś całkiem sam. Ale teraz nie jest. Ma Johna.

 

Nie ma go tam, kiedy to się wydarza. Pracuje w klinice i oczywiście, Sherlock nie zawaha się sam zająć się sprawą. Nie poczeka, aż John będzie wolny, aby mu pomóc, bez względu na to, jak bardzo lubi mieć go przy sobie. Lestrade dzwoni do niego od razu, dosłownie sekundę po tym, jak sam się dowiaduje, co ma miejsce w momencie, gdy John ma zamiar iść już do domu. Coś się stało, mówi. Sherlock został ranny.

To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy słyszy o tym, jak Sherlock odnosi fizyczne rany – ryzyko zawodowe, jakby nie było – ale tym razem jest przerażony, całkowicie sparaliżowany. Wzywa taksówkę, desperacko gramoli się przez jej najbliższe drzwi i jedzie w kierunku podanym przez Lestrade’a. Kiedy się zbliża, może usłyszeć syreny policyjne, widzi światła karetki już oświetlające scenę zbrodni i zbierający się tłumek gapiów. Taksówkarz musi zatrzymać go, by zapłacił, kiedy próbuje wyprysnąć z pojazdu. Przepycha się pomiędzy ludźmi i widzi Sherlocka, leżącego już na noszach, pchanych powoli w stronę otwartych drzwi karetki. Jeden z pielęgniarzy przyciska kłębek gazy do jego prawego boku, na ulicy jest krew i kiedy John do niego dobiega, nawiązują kontakt wzrokowy. Sherlock wydaje się nieprzytomny, jest twarz jest blada i poszarzała, ale jego ręka unosi się i łapie ramię Johna, gdy wypowiada jego imię.

\- Sherlock co się stało? Jest ranny? – pyta jednego z pielęgniarzy.

\- Rana postrzałowa po lewej stronie podbrzusza. Pan jest doktorem Watsonem?

\- Tak.

\- Chce pan jechać razem z nim? Inspektor Lestrade powiedział, że panu wolno.

\- Będę bardzo wdzięczny, dzięki.

Wsuwają nosze do karetki i John wchodzi za nimi, siadając na brzegu ławki po lewej stronie Sherlocka. Kiedy ruszają, chwyta dłoń Johna, absolutnie zapominając o obecności innych ludzi, którzy to widzą, patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Nic ci nie będzie – mówi Watson. – Nie martw się.

Sherlock nie odpowiada, tylko patrzy na niego pełnymi wdzięczności oczyma, jego dłoń jest ciepła w ręce Johna, który wtedy właśnie myśli

Jezu, to właśnie jest miłość mojego cholernego życia.

To nie ma najmniejszego sensu, ale się tym nie przejmuje.

 

Sherlock spędza kilka dni w szpitalu, a kiedy wraca do domu, wciąż nie jest w formie, podpierając się na ramieniu Johna, kiedy wchodzą po schodach na górę do mieszkania. Watson usadawia go na kanapie razem z poduszkami i ciepłym kocem. Chudy brzuch Holmesa wciąż jest owinięty bandażem, a szwy nie znikną tak szybko. Jest na przeciwbólach, ale nie pomagają, kiedy się rusza. Wciąż jest blady i nie jadł tak wiele, ile powinien w szpitalu, ponieważ jedzenie było okropne. John idzie do kuchni i nastawia wodę, uważając, że jakiś makaron będzie odpowiednim posiłkiem. Sherlock po prostu leży spokojnie, z odchyloną głową i zamkniętymi oczyma.

Wraca do salonu, patrzy na Sherlocka i czuje, jak kolana miękną mu od najbardziej obezwładniającej ulgi. Musi usiąść na podnóżku niedaleko swojego fotela, drżąc przy każdym oddechu, i uśmiecha się, opuszczając roztrzęsione ręce na kolana. Sherlock obraca głowę w jego stronę i otwiera oczy, po prostu go obserwując.

Przez długi czas pozostają w ten sposób, patrząc na siebie przez pokój. Nie mówią ani słowa i John wciąż trochę drży. Początkowo myśli, że się rozpłacze, ale dzięki bogu to się nie wydarza. Wyraz twarzy Sherlocka jest niemożliwy do odczytania, z wyjątkiem pewnej łagodności.

I John wie, że nie muszą o tym rozmawiać. To zrozumiałe. On w końcu to rozumie.

Jest całkowicie, nieopisywalnie zakochany w Sherlocku Holmesie.

I wcale nie chce go bzykać.

Na całe szczęście – Sherlock czuje dokładnie to samo.


	3. Potęga zakochanego człowieka

Jest zakochany.

 

Nigdy wcześniej nie był zakochany.

 

Jest też całkiem pewny, że już nigdy nie będzie, w nikim innym. Wątpi, by ktoś taki, jak John Watson mógł zjawić się w czyimś życiu dwa razy.

 

Pomijając to wzruszające, romantyczne stwierdzenie, Sherlock nie myśli o swoich uczuciach względem Johna w tak nieprofesjonalny sposób, nie odczuwa ich tak, jak ogół populacji opisuje to w swoich śmiesznych mediach. Oczywiście, że nie. W końcu jest Sherlockiem Holmesem. To dla niego nowe doświadczenie i w związku z tym wydaje mu się właściwe poszukiwanie pojęć, które będą akuratne dla niego. Śledzenie wykresu jego relacji z Johnem aż do tego momentu wydaje się równie dobrym początkiem jak każdy inny.

 

Biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie okoliczności, jego przypływ uczuć był raczej szybki. Od razu polubił Johna, co samo w sobie było dość niezwykłe. Sherlock z reguły nie lubi nikogo. W najlepszym razie toleruje ludzi. Ale John Watson zjawił się w jego życiu jako obcy człowiek, od razu dostając pełen wachlarz ekscentrycznych przyzwyczajeń Holmesa, stając się ofiarą jego skandalicznych nawyków i żądań, i to zanim jeszcze ten biedny człowiek zdążył z nim zamieszkać. Zamiast jednak uciec przed jego szaleństwem, John został. To natychmiastowo zmusiło Sherlocka do zatrzymania i pomyślenia _Hmm, ciekawe_. Watson narzekał, ale jednak podążał za nim, jednak się pokazywał, jednak się wprowadził. Co więcej, kiedy nie narzekał, entuzjastycznie i bez wahania komentował geniusz Sherkocka – co od samego początku sprawiało, że Holmes miał ochotę mruczeć i nie wstydzi się do tego przyznać. W końcu geniusz potrzebuje widowni.

 

Do czasu, gdy Moriarty sprowadził ich obu nad basen i groził, że ich zabije, do Sherlocka dotarło już z niepokojącą mocą, jak bardzo zależy mu na Johnie. Widział ładunki wybuchowe na jego ciele i czuł coś, czego zasadniczo nie doświadczył nigdy wcześniej: chłodną, obezwładniającą panikę. Nazwanie tego uczucia zajęło mu chwilę, tak było dla niego obce. Nie jest specjalnie uczuciowym człowiekiem albo raczej żył odseparowany od emocji, zanurzony we własnym umyśle. Do tamtej nocy nie był zbytnio połączony z emocjonalnymi aspektami swojego związku z Johnem i wtedy nagle tygodnie narastających uczuć po prostu na niego spadły, przytłaczając go całkowicie.

 

Mogli zginąć tamtej nocy. Bliskie doświadczenia śmierci nie są niczym nowym dla Sherlocka, ale dodanie do tego Johna zmieniało wszystko. Pamięta, co działo się potem, kiedy siedzieli obok siebie na tyłach zaparkowanego ambulansu, z tymi przeklętymi pomarańczowymi kocami narzuconymi na ramiona. Krwawiący, posiniaczeni i roztrzęsieni, ale cali i żywi. Był tak cichy, ogrom jego uczuć zostawił go poszukującego słów, których nie umiał znaleźć. Tak bardzo pragnął wziąć Johna w ramiona i po prostu go trzymać. Ale nie zrobił tego. Byli odlegli o całe miesiące od swobody dotyku, jaką teraz dzielą, ale przynajmniej wtedy już Sherlock wiedział. W końcu miał prawdziwe pojęcie o tym, na czym stał  z Johnem – i szczerze mówiąc, śmiertelnie go to przerażało.

 

Nawet teraz te uczucia napawają go dreszczem. Jest tak nieprzyzwyczajony do ryzykowania czegokolwiek, do przedkładania czyjegoś życia ponad własne. Teraz, kiedy wpatruje się w okna nieobecnym wzrokiem, wyobraża sobie, jakby to było nie mieć przy sobie Johna. Myśli o tym, jakby to było znów być samemu. Czy John umrze, czy zostawi go dla kobiety albo czy też zmęczy się trudną osobowością Sherlocka? Czy ktokolwiek mógłby naprawdę kochać Sherlocka Holmesa? Czy Sherlock mógłby znów znaleźć równowagę, jeśli straci Johna?

 

Właśnie takie myśli pomagają mu zrozumieć, jak poważne stały się jego uczucia. Bycie samotnym przestało być wygodne. Pozwólcie mi umrzeć, zanim go stracę, myśli. Proszę, okażcie mi tę odrobinę miłosierdzia.

 

I wie, że John obserwuje go w takich momentach, kiedy są od siebie najbardziej oddaleni, chcąc wiedzieć, co Sherlock myśli. Ale jak mógłby mu powiedzieć? Sam jeszcze nie może ogarnąć swojej bezbronności.

 

Pierwszy raz, kiedy objął Johna, stojąc w ich kuchni, tej nocy, gdy został przyłapany na zażywaniu kokainy, Sherlock poczuł rozkosz, jaką niesie z sobą miłość, nie to, jaka jest żałosna. John go zaakceptował. A nawet więcej. Wziął go na górę, do swojej sypialni i całą noc spał, trzymając go w ramionach. Od lat Holmes nie był tak szczęśliwy z powodów innych niż praca. Częściowo to z powodu fizycznego kontaktu, którego przez lata mu brakowało. Częściowo dzięki wiedzy, że John go kocha, w jakiś sposób. I to nie kończy się na jednej nocy. Dotykają się, aż dotyk pomiędzy nimi staje się naturalny jak oddychanie i śpią razem każdej nocy, w jednym łóżku, wtuleni w siebie, a Sherlock czuje, jakby jego dusza zaczerpnęła powietrza po tym, jak długo trzymał ją pod wodą i sam o tym nie wiedział.

 

Początkowo martwił się, że John zechce czegoś, czego nie może mu dać, że seks zniszczy to, co mają, bez względu na jego brak, czy też to, że Watson zacznie uprawiać go z kimś innym. Sherlock był aseksualny przez całe życie i nie zmieni tego dla nikogo. Wie, że John jest tego świadomy, poza tym doktor i tak jest heteroseksualny, ale to automatycznie nie eliminuje jego obaw. To, że John nie chce go przelecieć jest dobre – ale jednocześnie sprawia, że do Sherlocka dociera, iż Watson nie kocha go w ten sam sposób, co on swojego blogera. Ta myśl wpędza go w ponury nastrój na dwa tygodnie. Wydobywa się z depresji poprzez zajęcie się śledztwem tylko dlatego, że John zaczyna mu grozić przymusową hospitalizacją.

 

\- Jezu, kurwa, Chryste, Sherlocku, co w ciebie wstąpiło? Serio. To się staje niepoważne. Nie będę tu siedział i patrzył bezczynie, jak się pogrążasz. – mówi John, wracając do domu dwunastego dnia i widząc, jak Holmes leży bez ruchu na kanapie, żywy obraz beznadziei. – Szukałeś chociaż nowych spraw? Nie wydaje mi się.

 

Chciałby powiedzieć, że to nie nuda, że to gorsze od znudzenia. To złamane serce i on nie ma z tym doświadczenia i nie wie, jak sobie z tym radzić. To nie jego wina, że urodził się taki a nie inny. Nie prosił o to: ani o socjopatię, ani o aseksualność, ani o geniusz, ani o żadną z konsekwencji tego. Jest rozdarty pomiędzy myśleniem _Przysięgam, że byłbym dla ciebie wszystkim, co zechcesz, gdybym tylko mógł_ a _Dlaczego nie możesz mnie kochać pomimo tego?_ Wpatruje się w Johna żałośnie, a John gapi się na niego, zirytowany tak, że nie może znaleźć słów.

 

\- Dobra, w porządku. Wypijemy herbatę i zjemy coś, a potem ty znajdziesz sobie cholerne zajęcie. Nie będziesz jutro siedział w mieszkaniu. Nie obchodzi mnie, czy będę musiał zaciągnąć cię z sobą do kliniki, nie zawaham się tego zrobić.

 

Doktor idzie do kuchni i nastawia wodę.

 

\- John, czy możesz z łaski swojej się odpieprzyć i nie wtrącać się w nie swoje sprawy. Mogę robić, co mi się podoba. – Udaje mu się wyjęczeć.

 

I John wraca do pokoju, żeby odpowiedzieć.

 

\- Nie, Sherlocku, nie możesz. Nie możesz tego robić. Gnijesz na kanapie, a z tego co wiem, nie masz ku temu żadnych powodów.

 

 _Och_ , myśli Sherlock. _Mam cholernie dobry powód._

 

Zamiast odpowiedzieć, przerzuca się na drugi bok, plecami do Johna, łza spływa mu z oka.  Nie spodziewał się, że John przejdzie przez pokój, żeby usiąść koło niego i pociągnąć go za ramię.

 

\- Powiedz mi, co się dzieje – mówi. Nie, Sherlock nie może. Potrząsa głową i John nie naciska. Podciąga go do pozycji siedzącej i obejmuje go, jedną dłonią przeczesując jego kręcone włosy, tuląc go, nawet kiedy czajnik zaczyna gwizdać, i Holmes bardzo dyskretnie wyciera łzę w jego ramię. John głaszcze jego plecy i mówi mu, że wszystko będzie dobrze, znajdą sobie sprawę i znów poczuje się lepiej.

 

John ma rację. Następnego dnia Sherlock wstaje, myje się, ubiera, dzwoni do Lestrade’a, wychodzi na londyńskie ulice i znowu jest Niepokonanym Sherlockiem Holmesem.

 

Ale w głębi siebie wciąż leży na kanapie, opłakując stratę, która jeszcze nie nastąpiła. Albo płacząc za czymś, co nigdy nie nastąpi.

 

Jednego dnia Sherlock zostaje postrzelony w środku dnia wśród tłumu ludzi, kiedy ściga podejrzanego w najnowszej sprawie. Całkowicie go to zaskakuje. Leży tam, na mokrej ulicy, krwawiąc, otumaniony i myśli sobie _Cóż, to już koniec. Ktoś to wreszcie zrobił_. I skrycie jest zadowolony… bo śmierć tutaj oznacza, że będzie wiedział, w ostatniej chwili swojej egzystencji, jak to jest mieć nadzieję, że miłość twojego życia odwzajemnia twoje uczucie. Nie potrzebuje już dowodów. Nadzieja wystarczy. Nadzieja wyśle go spokojnie w zapomnienie. Leży tam, wpatrując się w szerokie, szare niebo, z ręką w swojej własnej ciepłej krwi i myśli: _wszystko, co kiedykolwiek miał, to geniusz_. Ale geniusz nie czyni cię wartym miłości.

 

Sherlock nie umarł tego dnia. Przyjechał ambulans i policja, i John też. Nie spodziewał się go tam, z pewnych powodów, ale kiedy się pojawia u jego boku, z przerażoną twarzą, z ręką wślizgującą się w dłoń detektywa, Sherlock czuje, jak ten gest rozgrzewa całe jego ciało. Nieważne jest zimno i utrata krwi, wietrzny londyński dzień. Jadą karetką do szpitala i John całą drogę trzyma go za rękę, mówiąc, że nic mu nie będzie i Sherlock wreszcie to widzi. Widzi to w oczach Johna – rozpoznaje w nich własne uczucia. Nie mówi nic, patrząc tylko na niego z milczącą ulgą.

 

Więc dobry doktor też go kocha. W dokładnie ten sam sposób.

 

Sherlock Holmes jest, ten jeden raz, niewypowiedzianie wdzięczny, że nie mógł tego przewidzieć.

 

Zauważa u siebie lekki wzrost apetytu. Zaczyna jeść więcej; początkowo dlatego, że John się martwi, a w końcu dlatego, że jest głodny.

 

Wyrzuca resztę swojej kokainy i odkrywa, że rzucenie teraz jest nawet łatwiejsze, niż kiedy robił to wcześniej. Po tygodniu lub dwóch przytulania się z Johnem może zauważyć, że narkotyk byłby teraz całkowicie bezużyteczny – co jest jedną z wielu rzeczy, jakich nie spodziewał się doświadczyć.

 

Sypia więcej, co jest początkowo irytujące, ponieważ zabiera mu czas pracy, ale z drugiej strony daje mu dodatkową jasność umysłu, kiedy jest przytomny.

 

Zauważa, że jego depresje pojawiają się rzadziej. Zwłaszcza po tej strzelaninie, odkąd on i John doszli do cichego porozumienia odnośnie do tego, czemu mają siebie nawzajem.

 

Jest odrobinę bardziej cierpliwy dla głupoty innych ludzi. John zdaje się nie zauważać zmiany, tak jest niewielka, ale Sherlock wie. Nie jest tylko pewny, czy to zmiana na lepsze, czy na gorsze. Tak czy inaczej to wina Johna.

 

Zauważa, że John rzadziej chodzi na randki i że ich głównym celem jest seks. Typ kobiet, z jakimi się ujawnia – bo rzecz jasna, kiedy Sherlock nie ma nic lepszego do roboty, śledzi je – również się zmienił. Młodsze niż wcześniej, coraz częściej, ale wciąż bliżej wieku Johna niż te, które Holmes określiłby jako niezaangażowane i łatwe. Z pewnością dwie z nich są żonate, o czym John nie wie, i szukają jedynie smaku zakazanej przygody.

 

Drażni się z Johnem na temat ich wieku, ale resztę uwag zachowuje dla siebie.

 

Dociera do niego w czasie jednego z jego strumieni myśli – może „szaleństwo myśli” byłoby lepszym terminem – że jego procesy myślowe są lepsze niż kilka miesięcy temu. Połączenia pomiędzy faktami przychodzą szybciej, łatwiej, klarowniej. Nie sądził, by było to w ogóle możliwe (skromność wyraźnie nie jest jego mocną stroną).

 

Kocha za to Johna Watsona bardziej, niż inni ludzie byliby w stanie pojąć.

 

Powoli, bez ponagleń ze strony Johna, Sherlock zmienia się w bardziej troskliwego współlokatora. Nie staje się normalny, w żadnym razie. Nie przestaje przeprowadzać eksperymentów, ani grać na skrzypcach, ani przedkładać własnych zainteresowań nad ogólnoludzkie poczucie rozsądku. Ale zaczyna myśleć o drobnych kwestiach, które mogłyby uczynić to mieszkanie przytulniejszym dla Johna. Kupuje mini-lodówkę, w której trzyma swoje różne dziwactwa tak, aby kuchenna została zarezerwowana na jedzenie. Nie gra na skrzypcach, kiedy John śpi. Próbuje być bardziej zorganizowany z materiałami związanymi z pracą i swoimi rzeczami. Dochodzi nawet do porozumienia z Molly, aby trzymać swoje przerażające i potencjalnie niebezpieczne okazy w laboratorium, a nie w domu. Gotuje czasami, aby nie musieli wychodzić, i aby John nie musiał tego robić. Okazuje się, że Sherlock jest w zasadzie całkiem dobrym kucharzem i fakt, że Watson go chwali, tylko go zachęca.

 

Pewnego razu, podczas obiadu, który przygotował Sherlock, John wyznaje, że tak jakby potrafi grać na pianinie. Dwa dni później budzi się i znajduje jedno stojące w kącie salonu.

Gra na nim, kiedy Sherlock jest znudzony.

 

Innej nocy, na miejscu zbrodni, Anderson znowu nazywa Sherlocka „dziwolągiem” i John uderza go w twarz.

 

Sherlock śmieje się na głos z radością, nie dlatego, że Anderson został uderzony, ale dlatego, że John go tak bardzo kocha.

 

Lestrade nawet nie aresztuje go za napaść na funkcjonariusza. Uśmiecha się wręcz, kiedy wie, że Sherlock patrzy.

 

Sherlock właśnie rozwiązał zagadkę, wypili kilka butelek wina do obiadu, aby to uczcić. Detektyw dla kaprysu nastawia radio na swoją ulubioną stację z muzyką klasyczną. Stoi tam, z zamkniętymi oczyma, słuchając, a John obserwuje go ze swojego miejsca na kanapie. Sherlock, pełen śmiałości, kiedy jest pijany, mówi do niego:

 

\- Zatańczysz ze mną?

 

John tylko się uśmiecha, z zamglonym umysłem i rozgrzanym ciałem, i wstaje. Sherlock bierze jego lewą dłoń w swoją prawą, otaczając go drugą ręką w pasie, a doktor kładzie wolną rękę na jego ramieniu. Zbliżają się do siebie dla zachowania równowagi, Holmes przykłada czoło do czoła Watsona i poruszają się razem. Muzyka jest wolna.

 

\- Jakże wiktoriańsko z naszej strony – mamrocze John.

 

Sherlock uśmiecha się, jakby to była jedyna słuszna odpowiedź.

 

Tańczą przez kilka minut, aż utwór się kończy.

 

Ponad wszystko, John nigdy nie prosił go, aby był kimkolwiek innym niż Sherlockiem Holmesem.

 

Czasami Sherlock spogląda na pary i zastanawia się _Czy oni mają to co ja?_

 

Siedzą na kanapie, oglądając wieczorną telewizję. Sherlock opiera głowę na ramieniu Johna, ich ręce są złączone i milczą od dłuższej chwili. To jeden z tych momentów, gdy Sherlock odczuwa spokój tak wielki, że czuje, jakby nie posiadał kości, jego umysł znajduje spoczynek.

 

Zamyka oczy i nie myśli o tych słowach, zanim je wypowie.

 

\- Kocham cię – szepcze.

 

John nie odpowiada. Przez kilka minut nawet się nie rusza. Sherlock niemal zastanawia się, czy go słyszał. Ale wtedy John odwraca się w jego stronę i całuje jego włosy, przyciskając usta do loków dłużej niż jest to konieczne. Ściska jego rękę i Sherlock mógłby powiedzieć więcej, znacznie więcej. _Wiesz, jak szczęśliwym mnie czynisz? Jestem szczęśliwy, John. Nie wiem, co wartego kochania we mnie widzisz, ale… dziękuję_. Powstrzymuje się jednak. Rozsądniej jest zachować siłę swojego afektu dla siebie.

 

Lubi być szczęśliwy. I tak nie ująłby tego słowami.

 

Moriarty miał rację, ale jednocześnie się mylił. Sherlock ma serce. I nie może ono zostać z niego wypalone.


	4. Dwa wyjątki

Żyją już razem od pięciu lat. Pewnego popołudnia John wraca do domu, żeby znaleźć Sherlocka stojącego przed swoim ulubionym oknem w salonie, wpatrującego się w ulicę, z rękoma w kieszeniach spodni. Od razu wie, że coś jest nie tak, poznaje to po samej posturze. Pozwala, żeby torba zsunęła mu się z ramienia i stawia ją na podłodze, opierając ją o ścianę. Sherlock od miesięcy nie cierpiał na depresję. Może to jest początek kolejnej.

 

\- Sherlock – mówi. – Co się dzieje?

 

\- Myślę.

 

\- Właśnie widzę.

 

Cisza. John czeka i po kilku minutach Holmes zerka na niego przez ramię, ale poza tym nie rusza się z miejsca.

 

\- Jak długo zamierzasz zostać? – pyta detektyw.

 

Początkowo nie odpowiada, niepewny, co usłyszał, analizując, co to może znaczyć.

 

\- Słucham?

 

Sherlock powtarza się, podkreślając każde słowo.

 

\- Nie rozumiem pytania – mówi John.

 

Sherlock wzdycha ciężko, wyrażając swoje cierpienie, wciąż odwrócony do niego plecami, bo nie wie, czy zdołałby zachować spokój w czasie tej rozmowy, patrząc mu w oczy.

 

\- Jak długo zamierzasz żyć ze mną?

 

John mruga, osłupiały.

 

\- Co to w ogóle za pytanie?

 

\- Raczej praktyczne. Normalnie, kiedy mieszka ze sobą dwoje dorosłych ludzi, którzy się nie pieprzą, ich umowa trwa dopóty, dopóki jedna ze stron nie zaangażuje się z kimś trzecim w związek, który obejmuje bzykanie, przez co decyduje się na wyprowadzkę. Ponieważ seks nie wchodzi w zakres moich zainteresowań, to nie ja będę tym, który zerwie naszą relację, to musisz być ty, dlatego więc pytam: jak długo zamierzasz zostać?

 

John nienawidzi, kiedy Sherlock jest taki.

 

\- O czym ty do cholery mówisz? Czy ktoś coś ci powiedział? Kiedy wychodziłem rano, miałeś się świetnie, ale teraz, osiem godzin później, zdecydowałeś się robić z tego problem?

 

 _Ale_ , myśli Watson, _Sherlock Holmes potrafi w osiem godzin przemyśleć więcej niż przeciętna osoba w dwa tygodnie_. Jest całkiem prawdopodobne, iż myślał o tym od tygodni i dopiero doszedł do wniosków wartych rozpoczynania rozmowy.

 

\- Nikt mi nic nie powiedział. – Sherlock jest całkowicie spokojny. Co przeraża Johna bardziej niż powinno. – Jesteś tu od pięciu lat, dwóch miesięcy i jedenastu dni. To całkiem długo. Co oznacza, że nasz czas zbliża się do końca.

 

\- A to niby czemu? Widzisz, żebym włóczył się tutaj z dziewczyną u boku? Na litość boską, znasz każdą kobietą, z jaką się spotykałem, odkąd się poznaliśmy, nawet jeśli ci jej nie przedstawiłem. Nie ma nikogo z kim byłbym na poważnie, wiesz, że nie ma. Więc skąd ci się to wzięło?

 

\- A szukasz kogoś „na poważnie”?

 

\- Nie!

\- Dlaczego nie?

 

John wpatruje się w niego, niezdolny odpowiedzieć. Nie dlatego, że nie zna odpowiedzi – już dawno temu zrozumiał, czemu stracił zainteresowanie emocjonalnym związkiem z kobietą – ale dlatego,  że byłoby wbrew jego naturze, wbrew naturze ich związku być może, przyznać otwarcie, że być zakochanym w kimś, tak jak on jest zakochany w Sherlocku, to więcej niż dość. Był pewny, że Sherlock już to wie, bo Sherlock wie wszystko pierwszy przez dziewięćdziesiąt procent czasu. Wcześniej praktycznie nie rozmawiali o randkach Johna. Sądził, że Holmes nie ma nic przeciwko. I jeśli faktycznie detektyw wie wszystko, czego tylko można się dowiedzieć o kobietach, z którymi John się umawia (więcej niż wie sam doktor, bez wątpienia), wie także, że Watson nie jest przywiązany do żadnej z nich. Ten nagły wybuch nie ma żadnego sensu, zwłaszcza, jeśli pochodzi od najbardziej logicznej osoby, jaką John zna.

 

\- Chcesz, żebym przestał chodzić na randki? – pyta.

 

\- Twoje spotkania z kobietami nigdy wcześniej nie były problemem i z całą pewnością nie są nim teraz. Jesteś dość inteligentny, by wiedzieć, że nie o to mi chodzi.

 

\- Nie mam cholernego pojęcia, o co ci chodzi. Nie zdarzyło się nic, co tłumaczyłoby tę rozmowę. Wymyśliłeś to sobie. Jestem tu od pięciu lat, codziennie znosząc nowe wyżyny dupkowatości, na jakie się wspinasz. Nie wydaje ci się, że gdybym chciał odejść, już bym to zrobił?

 

\- Nie spotkałeś jeszcze właściwej kobiety, więc naturalnie, zostać ze mną wydaje ci się najrozsądniejszym rozwiązaniem. Nie odnosi się to jednak do tego, jakie są twoje zamiary na przyszłość.

 

Johnowi zdarzają się momenty w życiu, kiedy odczuwa czystą, nieprzezwyciężoną żądzę, aby zdewastować Sherlockowi twarz. Albo jeszcze lepiej, wbić go w glebę poduszką. To jeden z takich momentów. Musi zebrać się w sobie, zanim się odezwie. Dosłownie może poczuć, jak miele frustrację między zębami.

 

\- Sherlock. Nie ma żadnej kobiety. I jeśli jesteś tak mądry, za jakiego się uważasz, wiesz doskonale, dlaczego tak jest. A teraz wyświadcz mi przysługę i wyciągnij głowę z tyłka, albo podejdę tam i zrobię to dla ciebie.

 

Sherlock pochyla głowę, a sposób, w jaki opuszcza ramiona sugeruje, że żałuje. Mówi dalej, cicho, z rezygnacją w głosie.

 

\- Obserwuje ludzi, żeby zarobić na życie, John. Wiem, jak działają. Przez całe życie byłeś zwyczajnym, heteroseksualnym mężczyzną i nie zmienisz tego nagle, bo poznałeś mnie. I nie mogę zapewnić ci tego wszystkiego, czego zwyczajna osoba potrzeb…

 

\- Ej! Zamknij się! Masz cholerną, absolutną rację, nie zmieniłem się. Wciąż chcę bzykać kobiety. Ale ostatnim razem jak sprawdzałem, nie jesteś jedną z nich, więc nie chcę bzykać ciebie. Ale co bzykanie ma wspólnego z tym, czy będę tu żył czy nie? I jeszcze jedno: gówno mnie obchodzi, co zwykle ludzie robią, albo jak to normalnie działa. Jak jasna cholera nie jesteś normalnym człowiekiem i żaden zwyczajny człowiek z tobą nie mieszka. Ja mieszkam. Bóg jeden wie dlaczego. Co daje ci prawo sądzić, że lepiej ode mnie wiesz, czego chcę? Jeśli po tylu latach wciąż uważasz, że wykorzystuję cię jako zapełniacz czasu, czekając, aż pojawi się coś lepszego, jesteś cholernym idiotą.

 

Być może zabrzmiało to ostrzej niż John zamierzał, ale od dawna nie był tak wkurzony. Nie, wróć, to zabrzmiało dokładnie tak jak zamierzał. Czeka na odpowiedź, ale Sherlock nie rusza się ani nie odzywa, tylko stoi przy oknie, wyglądając żałośnie, cholerny palant.

 

\- Nie mogę teraz zajmować się tymi bzdurami – mówi więc po chwili. – Daj mi znać, gdy znów zdecydujesz się zachowywać jak rozsądny człowiek.

 

Idzie do swojego pokoju, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi tylko po to, żeby podkreślić swoje stanowisko.

 

Przygotowuje obiad i podaje talerz Sherlockowi, nie odzywając się ani słowem. Sherlock bierze go, również nic nie mówiąc. John je w kuchni. Sherlock je w pokoju. Oglądają telewizję.

 

Watson leży w łóżku przez kilka godzin, próbując zasnąć i nie mogąc, chcąc, żeby Holmes do niego dołączył. Zamiast tego o drugiej w nocy słyszy, jak drzwi wejściowe otwierają się i zamykają. Cholerna jasna.

 

Jest za kwadrans trzecia w nocy, jest zimno, John zaczyna rano pracę i gdzie się znajduje? Szuka cholernego Sherlocka Holmesa. Przez dwadzieścia minut zastanawiał się nad zaśnięciem, ale w końcu ubrał się i wyszedł. Jeśli dorosły człowiek pragnie histeryzować, powinno się mu pozwolić, prawda? Ale niewiele zajęło umysłowi Johna podsunięcie mu obrazów kokainy, alkoholu, bójek i samobójstwa – och, boże, samobójstwa – konfrontacji ze strasznymi ludźmi, i wciąż jeszcze zmagał się z prawidłowym włożeniem prawego buta, kiedy wyskoczył z mieszkania i zimne powietrze uderzyło go w twarz.

 

Inni ludzie mogliby spytać, jak do cholery zamierzasz znaleźć Sherlocka Holmesa, który teraz może być gdziekolwiek w Londynie? Ale ten geniusz potrafi czasem być zaskakująco prosty i John wie, gdzie szukać. Czuje to w swojej piersi i niech go szlag, czy nie do tego sprowadza się wszystko, co ze sobą dzielą?

 

Piętnaście minut autem od Baker Street znajduje się mały most. John bierze taksówkę, całą drogę zastanawiając się, czy Sherlock poszedł na piechotę.

 

Niemal natychmiast widzi wysoką, samotną postać, wyraźną na tle nocnego nieba, a kiedy się zbliża, białą parę jego oddechu. Podchodzi jeszcze bliżej i widzi ślady łez na twarzy Sherlocka, dostrzega jego szklisty wzrok, zanim mężczyzna odwraca się i próbuje odejść.

 

\- Sherlock! Ej!

 

John podbiega do niego, z policzkami już zaróżowionymi od krótkiego biegu na mrozie. Łapie go za rękaw i ciągnie, aby się zatrzymał.

 

\- Spójrz na mnie! – żąda. – Spójrz na mnie, ty pieprzony idioto!

 

I kiedy Sherlock odwraca się w jego stronę, wyraz jego twarzy to niemal dość, by odepchnąć doktora. Wygląda na wymęczonego, ze skórą białą jak u zamarzniętych zwłok wyciągniętych z rzeki, z rozjaśnionymi oczyma. Łzy wyschły, ale ślady po nich zostały.

 

\- Idź do domu, John. Muszę pomyśleć. Musiałem wyjść z mieszkania.

 

\- Powinieneś przestać myśleć na pieprzony miesiąc! To właśnie musisz zrobić! Jezu Chryste! Przestań! Po prostu przestań!

 

Sherlock wyrywa się z jego chwytu.

 

\- Nie mogę odbyć teraz z tobą kolejnej kłótni – mówi, przestępując z nogi na nogę, drepcząc w miejscu. – Nie mogę, dobrze? Proszę, idź do domu.

 

\- Zwariowałeś, jeśli myślisz, że cię posłucham. Jest lodowato, ty już stoisz na zimnie od dobrych dwudziestu minut, może dłużej, bo jesteś cholernym idiotą, a do tego jest środek pieprzonej nocy. Wsiadamy do taksówki, teraz, i wracamy do domu.

 

Sherlock znów zaczyna odchodzić, ale John podąża za nim, ciągnąc go z powrotem. I kiedy mu się to udaje, detektyw odwraca się i mówi mu w twarz:

 

\- Po prostu przyznaj, że odejdziesz. Przyznaj to. Przestań ciągnąć mnie z sobą.

 

\- Straciłeś rozum – odpowiada John. – Ile cholernych razy i na ile cholernych sposobów muszę cię zapewniać, że nie odejdę! Jestem tu, ponieważ chcę tu być! Dlaczego tak trudno ci uwierzyć?

 

\- Bo to tak nie działa!

 

\- W dupie mam jak to działa! Nie jestem jakimś tam zwyczajnym człowiekiem, jestem cholernym Johnem Watsonem, a ty jesteś Sherlockiem Holmesem i to, co nas łączy, jest wyjątkiem w całej twojej cholernej księdze zasad i reguł! Czy teraz już się zamkniesz i po prostu będziesz szczęśliwy? – Bierze twarz Sherlocka w swoje ręce, zmuszając go, by na niego spojrzał. – Dajesz mi wszystko, czego potrzebuję, by być szczęśliwym w tym cholernym, absurdalnym życiu, i bzykanie się nie ma znaczenia. Przestań być tak tępy przez chwilę i zrozum, że ludzie, na których analizowanie poświęcasz tak wiele czasu,  poświęcają całe swoje życie na poszukiwanie czegoś, co my mamy, na poszukiwanie namiastki tego, co my mamy! Zamknij się! Po prostu się zamknij!

 

Sherlock patrzy na niego, naprawdę na niego patrzy, analizuje każdy detal z jego twarzy w tym momencie, wyraz jego oczu i ust, i brwi. Czy może mu wierzyć? Może podjąć takie ryzyko? Ostatnie kilka lat było najszczęśliwszymi w życiu Holmesa, ale to urąga logice, normalni ludzie nie żyją w ten sposób, jak to może przetrwać, jakie jest właściwe prawdopodobieństwo tego, że jeden wyjątek znajdzie drugi?

 

Skórzane rękawiczki Johna są chłodne na jego twarzy, kciuki przyciska do jego policzków. Ich twarze znajdują się dostatecznie blisko, by wdychali własne oddechy. Sherlock nie jest pewny, czy jego serce bije za szybko, czy całkiem przestało bić.

 

\- Nie jesteś kobietą – mówi John – ale żadna kobieta nigdy nie będzie Sherlockiem Holmesem.

 

Sherlock nie ma właściwego wyrazu twarzy na takie wyznanie. Opiera głowę na ramieniu Johna, który przez dłuższą chwilę musi powstrzymywać go przed upadkiem. Czuje, jak Sherlock drży. Naprawdę wierzy w to, co powiedział. W każde słowo. Może życie z Sherlockiem nie jest normalne, może przez to zginie, pieprzy ludzi, których nie kocha i nigdy nie będzie miał dzieci, ale, Jezu, nie dba o to. Po prostu nie dba. Życie z Sherlockiem jest elektryzujące, uzależniające, wygodne, jest jak stara piosenka, której słów sądził, że zapomniał, jest twórcze i pełne pasji. Ten mężczyzna – genialny, szalony, trudny, niemoralny mężczyzna, którego właśnie obejmuje – nigdy nie był kochany przez nikogo tak, jak John go kocha. John nigdy nie był kochany przez nikogo tak, jak przez Sherlocka.

 

John nie jest głupcem. Nie odrzuci tego. Za nic.

 

Później, w taksówce, kiedy wracają na Baker Street i każdy z nich wpatruje się w świat za szybą swojego okna, John pyta:

 

\- Co sądzisz o związkach partnerskich?

 

Sherlock zamyka oczy i uśmiecha się.

 

John sięga po jego rękę i obejmuje ją.


	5. Nieprawdopodobne, ale całkowicie prawdziwe szczęśliwe zakończenie

Sherlock nie może przestać się uśmiechać, stojąc przed wysokim lustrem w sypialni. Wybrał jeden ze swoich bardziej eleganckich czarnych garniturów i jasnoniebieską koszulę, która podkreśla jego oczy. Jedwabna chusteczka w tym samym odcieniu co koszula wystaje z kieszeni na piersi po lewej stronie marynarki. Bez krawata, nie lubi krawatów i nie posiada spinek do mankietów. Włożył swoje lepsze buty (innymi słowy tę parę, której nie maltretuje codziennie w pracy). Sądzi, że wygląda raczej powalająco. Nie to, żeby miał pozwolić innym zauważyć, że przykłada pewną wagę do wyglądu fizycznego, szczególnie własnego. Przez chwilę podziwia swoje odbicie w lustrze, po czym wychodzi.

John czeka w salonie, także ubrany w garnitur – bez wątpienia jego najlepszy, co w opinii Sherlocka jest nieco żałosne – i krawat. Holmes zapamiętuje, aby w najbliższej przyszłości zabrać najlepsze ubrania Johna do swojego krawca. I wyrzucić krawat.

\- Gotowy? – pyta Watson.

\- W rzeczy samej.

\- Zdenerwowany?

Sherlock rzuca mu półuśmiech.

\- Nie. A ty?

\- Ani trochę. Kwestionuję trochę to, jak tu trafiłem, ale wiem, na co się piszę.

Wpatrują się w siebie z odległości paru kroków, ciepły i intymny kontakt wzrokowy i Sherlock już czuje jak to, co rozpoznał jako szczęście, zaczyna delikatnie w nim narastać.

Ubiera swój formalny płaszcz, długi, jak ten powszedni, ale gładszy, czarny, zrobiony z lepszego materiału. Rzadko ma okazję go nosić i jest z tego zadowolony. Od dzisiaj, zawsze gdy na niego spojrzy i gdy będzie go nosił, wspomni ten dzień. John wkłada swoją lepszą kurtkę, podaje Sherlockowi niebieski kaszmirowy szalik kupiony specjalnie na tę okazję i wychodzą z mieszkania, na schodach wołając panią Hudson.

Stoją obok siebie przed drewnianym biurkiem w lokalnym urzędzie stanu cywilnego, z panią Hudson i Lestradem nieopodal w charakterze świadków. Urzędnik – mężczyzna, którego Sherlock ocenia na pięćdziesiąt osiem lat, noszący zwyczajny brązowy garnitur i krawat – recytuje krótką i standardową przemowę, która informuje parę, na co się zgadzają. Na blacie leży formularz, tylko jedna strona. John składa pierwszy podpis, Sherlock drugi. Urzędnik gratuluje im, ściska dłoń Watsona, potem Holmesa i sprawa jest załatwiona.

Sherlock i John patrzą na siebie i nic nie mówią, rumieniec rozjarza twarz Sherlocka, a John uśmiecha się do niego. Zadziwiające, ale żaden z nich nie czuje potrzeby urządzania wielkiego pokazu czułości. Wciąż zależy im na prywatności, mimo wszystko. I w końcu i tak się nie całują. Spojrzenie wystarcza.

\- Gratulacje, jak sądzę  - mówi Lestrade. Sherlock wie, że dla niego ich związek jest szalony i dziwaczny, ale przynajmniej ich wspiera. – A teraz, jeśli się nie obrazicie, mam pracę.

Pani Hudson zmierza w ich kierunku, wycierając oczy. John podchodzi, aby głaskać ją po plecach i prowadzi ją w stronę drzwi.

Sherlock nie może wymyśleć nic wartego powiedzenia, kiedy idzie za nimi. W tej chwili jest po prostu szczęśliwy. Z pewnością tego nie potrzebował – to nie trywialność legislacji go zadowala. Jest szczęśliwy, ponieważ dla Johna ich związek jest dostatecznie poważny, by zrobić coś takiego, aby tego dowieść. Dowód jest czymś, co Sherlock docenia.

Po powrocie do domu znajdują białe pudełko na kuchennym stole, przewiązane wstążką, z dołączoną kopertą. John sięga po liścik, kiedy Sherlock odwiązuje wstążkę.

\- Od Mycrofta – mówi Watson, odczytując kartkę. – Gratulacje, wiele szczęścia, itepe, itede.

Składa kartkę i wkłada ją na powrót do koperty, którą następnie chowa w wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki. Sherlock wie, że jego brat dołączył do życzeń czek na niebotyczną sumę, ale nie dba o to na tyle, by cokolwiek powiedzieć. Zamiast tego zerka na ciasto w pudełku. Mały, okrągły torcik, pokryty jasnym maślanym kremem, bez żadnych napisów ani kwiatków, ani żadnych innych frywolnych dekoracji, które Sherlock by znienawidził. Przynajmniej za to musi podziękować Mycroftowi.

\- Jak miło z jego strony – mówi John. Holmes przytakuje i podchodzi do szafki obok zamrażalki, decydując, że ma ochotę na filiżankę kawy. Doktor zdejmuje marynarkę, wieszając ją na oparciu krzesła i siada przy stole. Milczą przez chwilę, słuchając dźwięków wydawanych przez ekspres do kawy, a kiedy Sherlock wraca do stołu z dwiema pełnymi filiżankami, stawia je na blacie, ale nie siada.

Wyciąga z kieszeni mały pakunek z prezentem i podaje Johnowi. Mężczyzna spogląda na niego zaskoczony, ale bierze prezent. Ostrożnie zdejmuje ozdobny papier i otwiera małe aksamitne pudełeczko, w którym tkwi… srebrny zegarek kieszonkowy. Zamknięcie ma elegancki wzór, dekoracyjny, ale gustowny, a kiedy je otwiera, znajduje grawerunek po wewnętrznej stronie zamknięcia.

_Cała moja miłość._

_S.H._

John przełyka, a niespodziewana fala uczucia przepływa przez niego. Sherlock wciąż stoi, obserwując jego twarz, czekając na odpowiedź. John patrzy na niego i mówi po prostu:

\- Dziękuję – niskim głosem. Sherlock posyła mu swój najlepszy pół uśmieszek i siada. Wykraja dwa kawałki ciasta, podczas gdy Watson wraca do równowagi. Kawa paruje, napełniając kuchnię swoim zapachem. Doktor wkłada zegarek do kieszeni płaszcza, przez chwilę zaciskając na nim dłoń, a metal jest już rozgrzany.

Kiedy idą do łóżka tej nocy, Sherlock kładzie się na boku, twarzą do Johna, który robi to samo. Wpatrują się w siebie długo, nie mówiąc ani słowa, widząc swoje oczy pomimo ciemności. Holmes kładzie dłoń na ręce Watsona i splata razem ich palce. Jego usta drżą od uśmiechu, a wyraz twarzy Johna jest niemożliwy do odczytania. Detektyw przysuwa się bliżej i całuje włosy partnera, obejmując tył jego głowy, a John obejmuje go ramionami. Tulą się do siebie, ciepło i mocno.

\- Obiecuję, że będę dla ciebie dobry – szepcze Sherlock. – Tak dobry jak tylko potrafię.

John nie odpowiada, ale jego ręka mocniej przyciska się do pleców mężczyzny.

W następnych tygodniach Sherlock odkrywa, że ich życie toczy się bez zmian. W większości. Największą różnicą, z jego prywatnej perspektywy, jest jego własny stan umysłu. Okazjonalnie John wychodzi, żeby spotkać się z kobietą, a oni wciąż o tym nie rozmawiają. Pracują, Watson towarzyszy mu, kiedy może, życie w mieszkaniu przebiega bez zakłóceń. Nie noszą obrączek i żaden z nich nie zmienił nazwiska. Większość świata nie ma pojęcia, że nastąpiła jakaś zmiana.

Ale dla Sherlocka jest zdecydowanie inaczej. Trudno mu wyrazić to nawet w myślach. Czuje się jednak spokojniejszy, może uspokojony w pewien sposób. Prawdę mówiąc, ten cały związek cywilny jest swego rodzaju punktem zwrotnym w procesie zmiany tego, jak Sherlock postrzega swoje życie osobiste i siebie samego. Nigdy wcześniej nie zastanawiał się dłużej nad czymkolwiek innym niż praca, ale gdyby  to zrobił, uznałby, że nie widzi siebie jako obiektu czyjejś miłości ani źródła szczęścia. To, że John postrzega go w obu tych kategoriach dostatecznie mocno, by zalegalizować ich związek tylko dla spokoju ducha Holmesa, wywraca jego świat do góry nogami.

To właśnie myśli rankami, kiedy ubiera się przed lustrem we własnej sypialni i słyszy jak John brzdęka w kuchni albo nawołuje go, pytając, co chce na śniadanie. Sherlock nigdy wcześniej nie pozwalał sobie naprawdę poczuć głębi swojego pragnienia towarzystwa, zawsze odrzucając je jako głupią i nudną stratę czasu. Teraz, kiedy nie stanowi to już problemu, może rozmyślać o tym poważnie, dokonując retrospekcji. Być może w jego depresji zawsze kryło się coś więcej niż zwykła nuda albo brak równowagi chemicznej na poziomie neurologicznym.

Sherlock rozsiada się przy kuchennym stole z herbatą i gazetą, a John całuje go w czubek głowy, po czym wychodzi do pracy. Detektyw uśmiecha się jeszcze długo po tym, jak słyszy trzask zamykanych drzwi. Teraz o wiele łatwiej mu być szczęśliwym niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Może jest socjopatą w mniejszym stopniu, niż mu się wydawało.

Pewnego dnia idą razem zatłoczoną ulicą, nieśpiesznie i blisko siebie.

Nie prowadzą właśnie śledztwa,  po prostu wyszli na spacer i niemal się do siebie nie odzywają, bo czasem milczenie jest najlepsze. Mężczyzna idący z naprzeciwka – duży, przysadzisty, typ macho – uderza bokiem w Sherlocka, kiedy ich mija.

\- Patrz, gdzie do cholery idziesz, pieprzona cioto.

Sherlock wywraca oczyma, trzyma ręce w kieszeniach i napina ramiona.

Dopiero po kilku krokach orientuje się, że Johna przy nim nie ma. Odwraca się, by zobaczyć, jak Watson i nieznajomy stają naprzeciw siebie, a doktor wyraźnie tłumaczy mu, co o nim myśli. Holmes staje, marszcząc twarz w zaskoczeniu. To nie pierwszy raz, kiedy ktoś bierze ich za parę gejów, ale pierwszy, gdy wyraża to w tak degradujący sposób. Nigdy wcześniej nie rozwścieczało to Johna. Obserwuje, jak John mówi coś do mężczyzny, którego wyraz twarzy jest pełen apatii i niezrozumienia, aż w końcu odchodzi, pozostawiając fukającego za nim doktora.

\- Powinienem spytać, o co ci chodziło? – pyta Sherlock, kiedy znowu kontynuują przechadzkę, bok przy boku. John dyszy, jakby właśnie stoczył walkę, ręce zaciska w pięści.

\- To było cholernie niewłaściwe z jego strony.

\- John, gdybym dostawał funta za każdym razem, gdy ktoś bierze nas za homoseksualistów, nie musiałbyś pobierać opłat za moją pracę, bez względu na to, co ja o tym myślę. Nigdy nie było to dla ciebie więcej niż irytujące. Co się stało?

\- Branie nas za parę to jedno, ale ten dupek był…

\- Czyli twój gniew nie ma osobistego podłoża, ale wynika z wiary w uniwersalny charakter szacunku względem drugiego człowieka.

\- Tak. Nie. Cóż, oczywiste, że obraża mnie, kiedy ludzie posługują się takim językiem. To nieprzyzwoite.

Sherlock unosi brew, obaj wciąż wpatrują się prosto w drogę przed nimi.

\- Tym razem dla odmiany nie widzę logicznego postępu w twoim rozumowaniu.

John wzdycha długo i głośno.

\- Może mam dość tego, że wszyscy tak o nas myślą.

\- Och? – Sherlock się zatrzymuje.

John również staje, kilka kroków przed nim i obraca się w jego stronę.

\- Nie żeby było w tym cokolwiek złego.

Holmes patrzy na niego, czekając na wyjaśnienia.

\- Po prostu nie jesteśmy tacy, Sherlocku. Pieprzę kobiety. Kiedy mam ochotę na bzykanie, w każdym razie. I ciebie to nie obchodzi.

\- Wybraliśmy siebie na życiowych partnerów – mówi detektyw, marszcząc brwi, skonfundowany.

\- Tak, ale to nie sprawia, że stajemy się tego typu związkiem.

Teraz Sherlock naprawdę wygląda na zranionego. John wydaje z siebie dźwięk gdzieś pomiędzy westchnięciem a warknięciem, podchodząc do niego i gestykulując.

\- Nie mówię, że mamy mniej niż inni… Że nas związek jest mniej poważny, czy coś innego, co mielibyśmy, gdyby nasza znajomość miała seksualny charakter. Mówię tylko, że tak z nami nie jest i że ludzie mylą się zakładając, że jest inaczej.

\- Tak – zgadza się Sherlock, próbując rozszyfrować, co to oznacza. – Z technicznego punktu widzenia źle postrzegają nasze orientacje seksualne i fizyczną część naszego związku.

\- Cóż – John rozkłada ręce. Rozmawiają tak, jakby wokół nich nie było nikogo innego. – Nie chcesz, żeby rozumieli to właściwie? Ze wszystkich ludzi ciebie pierwszego uznałbym za skorego do obrazy z powodu złej konkluzji.

Sherlock na wpół uśmiecha się przez sekundę, wciąż trzymając dłonie w kieszeniach.

\- Nie ma żadnych poszlak, na podstawie których mogliby dojść do odpowiednich wniosków – mówi. – Chyba wymagałoby to z naszej strony t-shirtów z wyjaśnieniami.

John parska śmiechem, kładąc dłonie na biodrach.

\- I tak by nam nie uwierzyli.

Sherlock obserwuje cicho, jak John ogląda okno wystawowe po swojej prawej.

\- Czy część ciebie chciałaby być w takim związku? – pyta.

Watson patrzy w oczy, nawiązuje kontakt wzrokowy i pozwala, by Sherlock go odczytał.

\- Nie – mówi po chwili. – Mam to, czego chcę.

Holmes podchodzi do niego, otaczając go ramieniem, i kontynuują spacer.

\- Nie możesz oczekiwać, że świat zrozumie – odzywa się. – Większość ludzi to idioci, pamiętasz?

Przez kilka ulic idą w ciszy, aż w końcu John odzywa się zaczepnie.

\- Nie prosiłeś mnie w ten dziwny sposób o bzykanie, prawda?

Tym razem Sherlock uśmiecha się szeroko.

\- Nie byłbym Sherlockiem Holmesem, gdybym prosił o coś takiego, nieprawdaż, Doktorze?

\- Nie, nie byłbyś. Byłbyś normalną, zdrową psychicznie osobą, z którą nie chciałbym mieć do czynienia.

Uśmiech nie schodzi z ust detektywa do końca spaceru.

Budzi się nienaturalnie szybko i z miejsca wie, że coś jest nie tak. Kiedy mija pierwotna dezorientacja wypływająca z odzyskiwania świadomości, jego umysł jest ostry i przejrzysty i czuje się… dobrze. Pamięta to, cudowną mentalną jasność, lekkość i euforię odbieraną całym ciałem. Jego serce bije szybko, jakby ścigał podejrzanego ulicami Londynu, albo jakby był na skraju olśnienia. Dawka kokainy. Gdyby nie był tak naćpany, byłby wściekły. Od lat nic nie brał, niewypowiedziana obietnica złożona Johnowi właśnie została złamana.

Na krześle naprzeciw niego siedzi mężczyzna, w prawej dłoni trzyma broń, a na jego głowie tkwi podwinięta czarna kominiarka.

\- Pomyślałem, że zacznę od małego prezentu – mówi. – Przyjemne, prawda?

Sherlock mgliście pamięta walkę i cios, który musiał go ogłuszyć.

\- Kim jesteś i czemu to robisz?

\- To nie twoje zmartwienie.

\- Jesteś Martin Crouch, prawda?

Główny podejrzany w poprzedniej sprawie Sherlocka.

\- Nie jestem nikim specjalnym – odpowiada. – Nie tak jak pan, panie Holmes.

Sherlock unosi się, oplatając kolana łokciami i patrzy w małe oczy Croucha. Ma właśnie coś powiedzieć, kiedy obaj słyszą dźwięk otwierania i zamykania frontowych drzwi, ktoś wchodzi po schodach.

John staje na wycieraczce, kilka kroków przed otwartymi drzwiami do ich mieszkania. Sherlock i napastnik jednocześnie odwracają głowy, by na niego spojrzeć.

\- Nie najlepszy moment, żeby się wtrącać, John – mówi Sherlock.

Crouch celuje w doktora.

\- Właź tutaj – rozkazuje.

John jest posłuszny, nic nie mówi, wchodzi do mieszkania, ale zostawia za sobą otwarte drzwi. Jego spojrzenie wędruje od Sherlocka do Croucha.

\- Nie mamy pieniędzy – mówi. – Weź co chcesz z mieszkania, ale wątpię, czy znajdziesz coś wartościowego.

Sherlock parska śmiechem.

\- Nie jest tutaj dla pieniędzy, John. Chce mnie usunąć. Śledzę go w końcu od tygodni.

Watson widzi, jak prawa ręka Holmesa się trzęsie. Jakakolwiek przyczyna przyszła mu do głowy, jest zła. Chodzi po prostu o to, że Sherlock już od dawna nie był na haju.

Crouch krzyczy, aby Holmes wstał, a on jest posłuszny. Następnie, aby do niego podszedł. Kiedy detektyw znajduje się w zasięgu ręki, mężczyzna łapie go za poły marynarki, tuż obok kościstego ramienia Holmesa, i zakłada mu mocny chwyt.

\- Proszę – mówi John, jego głos się załamuje, ręce wyciąga przed siebie. – Proszę, nie.

I Sherlock, z ramieniem napastnika na szyi i drugim, zaciskającym się mocno na karku, patrzy na niego swoimi niebieskimi oczyma i uśmiecha się lekko.

\- Wszystko w porządku, John – uspokaja go. – Wszystko w porządku.

Mężczyzna przyciska wylot lufy do czaszki Sherloka, metal jest twardy i solidny. John wstrzymuje oddech, niemal rusza w jego stronę, ale zmusza się do pozostania w miejscu, a Holmes tylko patrzy na niego uspokajająco i uśmiecha się. Patrzą na siebie, oddaleni o parę kroków i nie mogąc się połączyć, dotknąć. Cały świat skupia się na tym jednym miejscu, w tym jednym momencie, kiedy Johnowi wydaje się, że zaraz odbiorą mu wszystko, co dobre w jego życiu.

Nigdy nie dowie się, co Sherlock sobie myślał za tym uśmiechem, czy spodziewał się umrzeć, wpatrzony w niego, czy też miał genialny plan ucieczki, którego nikt nie mógł odgadnąć. W obu przypadkach nie ma to znaczenia. Górna szyba w oknie za nimi pęka z ostrym brzdękiem, napastnik puszcza Holmesa, broń wypada mu z ręki, ciało upada na podłogę. Krew wycieka z dziury w jego głowie.

Początkowo John i Sherlock nie ruszają się, stoją w absolutnym bezruchu i wpatrują się w siebie, a potem na martwego mężczyznę. Kiedy ciało nawet nie drga, znów wracają do siebie spojrzeniami, zatrzymując się, jakby mieli wyjść z tego, co się właśnie stało z pełną nonszalancją.

Watson gna w stronę Sherlocka i przyciska go w miażdżącym, desperackim uścisku. I detektyw odwzajemnia uścisk, nie przerażony, ale zadowolony, z mózgiem napędzanym adrenaliną i kokainą. Wypuszcza z siebie złamany oddech, niemal śmiech, ale John drży obok niego, z pulsem równie przyśpieszonym co jego. Nie wie, co ze sobą zrobić, które uczucie przeżywać, ma wrażenie, że mógłby płakać i zwymiotować, i śmiać się, i zemdleć, wszystko na raz. Nie wie, który z nich podtrzymuje którego. Wydaje się, że żaden z nich nie powinien być w stanie utrzymać się na nogach.

\- Jezu – warczy, kiedy wreszcie odnajduje głos. – Sherlock.

\- To wszystko co masz do powiedzenia?

\- Kurwa, Chryste.

Wdycha zapach Sherlocka, czuje się lżejszy i jednocześnie bardziej przytłoczony niż kiedykolwiek sądził, że to możliwe. Dłoń mężczyzny jest ciepła na jego plecach. Obaj słyszą otwieranie drzwi do budynku i Lestrade’a, wykrzykującego parokrotnie imię Holmesa, i kilka par ciężkich butów tłukących o stopnie schodów prowadzących do mieszkania. Policja wpada do ich salonu, ale oni wciąż potrzebują chwili, żeby się od siebie odsunąć. Sherlock nie zabiera ręki z jego ramienia, patrząc nad nim na Lestrade’a, który pyta, czy wszystko w porządku. Detektyw przytakuje. John czuje się chory.

Sherlock wpatruje się w niego wnikliwie.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

Nie odpowiada od razu, ale w końcu przytakuje.

\- Myślę, że powinniśmy napić się herbaty – mówi Sherlock. – Masz ochotę na herbatę?

John może tylko jeszcze raz przytaknąć. Ręka Sherlocka na ramieniu to jedyna rzecz, jaka powstrzymuje go przed utratą czucia w nogach. Holmes zerka w dół, na ciało, które już otoczyła policja i mówi mu, że wychodzą, aby się napić.

\- Później – mówi do Lestrade’a i wyprowadza doktora z mieszkania. Lestrade im pozwala.

Biorą taksówkę. John opiera głowę na rękach, łokcie na kolanach, a Sherlock głaszcze jego plecy bez słowa.

Piją dobrą herbatę w jednej z ulubionych kawiarni Sherlocka, żaden z nich nie mówi zbyt wiele. Do tej pory Holmes zszedł nieco z haju i czuje się już trzeźwiejszy. John nie próbuje wymyślić tematu, więc on też się nie stara. Potrzebują czasu. Detektyw patrzy przez okno. Na zewnątrz jest już szaro.

Kiedy wychodzą, John zatrzymuje się zaraz za progiem kawiarni i patrzy na Sherlocka po raz pierwszy, odkąd opuścili mieszkanie, łapiąc go za rękaw płaszcza. Nie mówi ani słowa i Holmes czeka, niezdolny go odczytać.

\- Nie mogę – mówi John, potrząsając głową. – Po prostu nie mogę…

Jego głos załamuje się i brzmi, jakby się miał rozpłakać. Przez sześć lat ich znajomości Sherlock nigdy nie widział go w takim stanie. Kładzie odzianą w rękawiczkę dłoń na karku Johna, przyciągając go do miękkiego uścisku. Stoją na chodniku, ignorując przechodniów. Nie wie, czy Watson płacze w jego płaszcz, ale na wszelki wypadek nie puszcza go.

Zaczyna padać lekka mżawka. Watson odsuwa się nieco, ale ich ramiona wciąż się splatają. Patrzy Sherlockowi w twarz. Detektyw posyła mu mały, zachęcający uśmiech.

\- Ty… jesteś… ja… - John próbuje znaleźć właściwie słowa.

\- Wiem – Twarz Holmesa jest pełna ciepła, jakie tylko Watson w nim wzbudza. Jego oczy lśnią i uśmiecha się delikatnie. – Wszystko w porządku.

Bierze jego dłoń w swoją, kierując ich kroki w dół ulicy, nie zwracając uwagi na deszcz.

W niedzielny poranek, kiedy mają pracę do wykonania, słońce wpada do ich salonu, pogrążając go w żółciach i różach, a oni leżą razem, blisko, na kanapie.

Sherlock czyta, a John odpoczywa z głową na jego sercu, z pustym kubkiem wciąż zwisającym z dłoni. Dźwięk bijącego serca pod skórą napełnia Watsona spokojem, więc Holmes nie protestuje.

\- Na emeryturze powinniśmy osiedlić się na wsi – mówi w końcu John.

\- Serio? – Sherlock posyła mu sceptyczne spojrzenie.

\- Nie możesz całe życie biegać tak po Londynie.

\- Wieś jest nudna.

\- Będziesz musiał znaleźć sobie zajęcie. – uśmiecha się Watson.

\- A ty?

\- Do tego czasu będę całkowicie zadowolony z możliwości robienia niczego, jak sądzę.

Sherlock odwzajemnia uśmiech na te słowa.

\- Jak zatrważająco typowe.

\- Co?

\- To całe „zestarzejmy się razem”.

\- W zasadzie sądzę, że to brzmi całkiem nieźle.

\- Wciąż będziesz wtedy podrywał nasze podstarzałe, owdowiałe sąsiadki?

John parska śmiechem.

\- Wciąż będziesz wtedy trzymał głowy w naszej lodówce?

Sherlock wywraca oczyma.

\- To był tylko jeden raz, a ty wciąż nie możesz odpuścić.

Leży tam z Johnem w ciszy długo po tym jak skończył czytać, kontemplując wniosek, do którego ostatnio doszedł: John naprawdę jest z nim szczęśliwy, tak szczęśliwy jak Sherlock, i gdyby mógł odczytywać jego myśli, odkryłby, że John postrzega ich decyzję o zawarciu związku cywilnego jako najlepszą, jaką kiedykolwiek podjął.

To, że Sherlock Holmes może być tak szczęśliwy jest, jego zdaniem, całkowicie niedorzeczne.

Ale nie zamierza się z tym kłócić.

 


	6. Aspekty związku

John zaczyna rozumieć, że Sherlock, którego on zna, nie jest tym samym Sherlockiem, którego widzą inni. Zna ich punkt widzenia, oczywiście. Na samym początku ich znajomości Sherlock zaprezentował mu publiczną wersję siebie w taki sam sposób, w jaki zrobiłby to wobec każdego nieznajomego. I nie chodzi o to, że publiczna wersja Sherlocka jest fałszywa. Jest tak samo prawdziwa w czterech ścianach Baker Street 221B, jak poza nimi. Różnica polega na tym, że John widzi więcej niż to – albo może wzbudza w Sherlocku więcej niż to, możliwości, których on sam nie zdecydował się zgłębiać.   
Sherlock, którego zna John, byłby absolutnie nie do pomyślenia dla wszystkich innych. Jego łagodność. Jego emocjonalna strona, jego życie uczuciowe, do którego John ma wyłączny dostęp. Tak, widzi depresję i gniew, i użalanie się nad sobą, i pełną siłę jego szalonego pracoholizmu. Nic z tego nie byłoby zaskoczeniem dla nikogo z zewnątrz. Raczej to, że Sherlock go kocha i sam grzeje się w miłości Johna uniosłoby ich brwi w zdumieniu. Watson obwinia świat o tę reakcję. Kiedyś sam uważał swoje uczucia względem Sherlocka Holmesa za nie do pomyślenia.   
Ma notes – o którym nie wie nikt, nawet Sherlock – w którym zapisuje wszystko to, czego nie chce zamieszczać na blogu. Bierze go ze sobą do pracy, aby móc pisać w nim poza zasięgiem wzroku detektywa, kiedy tylko ma wolną chwilę. Po ich ślubie zaczął spisywać listę wszystkich tych rzeczy w jego dziwnym i wspaniałym związku z Sherlockiem, które zostałyby odebrane przez innych jako całkowicie niezgodne z charakterem Holmesa. 

Jak przytulanie się.  
Nie przytulają się równie często, co się ze sobą tulą, co może brzmieć dziwnie. Obejmowanie się wiąże się z emocjonalnym wzburzeniem, stanowi gest przynoszący pocieszenie. John obejmuje Sherlocka o wiele częściej, niż sam jest obejmowany.   
Kiedy Sherlock miota się po mieszkaniu, targany stresem i frustracją z powodu zagadki, nad którą pracuje, John nie czeka dłużej niż kilka minut, zanim nie zmusi go, aby stanął w miejscu, i obejmuje go. To jak przytrzymanie w miejscu panikującego zwierzęcia i uspokojenie go. Zawsze czuje wtedy energię buzującą w ciele Sherlocka, poruszającą się tak szybko, i w pierwszych minutach ma wrażenie, że Holmes chce wyskoczyć z jego objęć. Nigdy nie mówią wtedy wiele. Mógłby mu kazać przestać doprowadzać samego siebie do szału i się uspokoić, ale i tak nie miałoby to żadnego skutku. Zamiast tego stoją razem, obejmując się, aż Sherlock bierze kilka głębszych oddechów i rozluźnia się. Nie jest rzadkością, iż zaraz po wysunięciu się z jego ramion doznaje olśnienia, co może być głównym powodem, dla którego w ogóle na to pozwala.   
Nabrali też zwyczaju obejmowania się zaraz po bliskim otarciu się o śmierć w czasie pościgu albo dochodzenia. Tutaj ich inicjatywa rozkłada się niemal po równo, Sherlock wyciąga po niego ramiona równie często, co John po detektywa, chociażby jak wtedy, kiedy Watson niemalże został zastrzelony…   
Sherlock nie czeka, aż znajdą się bezpiecznie w prywatnej przestrzeni. Podbiega do Johna, całkowicie ignorując ciało strzelca na ziemi, tworzące właśnie wielką plamę krwi, i ciągnie doktora desperacko za jeden brzeg jego niezapiętej kurtki, wprost w ciasny uścisk. John czuje szaleńczy puls detektywa, pęd powietrza, gdy mężczyzna mocno przyciąga go do siebie.   
\- Wszystko w porządku – mówi, mrugając w jego ramię. – Sherlock. Naprawdę.   
Ale kiedy Sherlock go nie puszcza, John zaczyna to odczuwać, nawet przez warstwy ich ubrań, mężczyzna drży, niemalże wibruje obok niego. Więc go nie odpycha, pozwalając się obejmować tak długo, jak tego potrzebuje.   
Albo wtedy, kiedy Sherlock został wrzucony do Tamizy i niemal utonął…   
Są przemoczeni od stóp do głów, przemarznięci od lodowatej wody i zimnego powietrza, w ustach mają posmak rzeki, oddechy kłębią się białą para przed nimi. Sherlock leży na plecach, a John doczołguje się do jego boku. Jest tak blady, że mógłby zostać wzięty za martwego. Pięść Johna zaciska się na połach marynarki detektywa i doktor patrzy na niego, czuje jak Sherlock wzdycha pod nim, jak jego serce wciąż bije, a te jasne, niebieskie oczy patrzą na niego.   
\- Żyjesz – mówi John, zdając sobie sprawę ze swojego dyszenia dopiero, kiedy je słyszy. Sherlock nie odpowiada, nawet nie potakuje, przekręca głowę w prawo i zamyka oczy. Watson podnosi się i ciągnie go ze sobą, otaczając go ramionami. Są tak przemarznięci, że już zaczynają tracić czucie, ich ubrania ociekają wodą, kiedy John przyciska ich do siebie i obejmuje go. Sherlock jest bezwładny, jego głowa opada na ramię doktora, a ramiona potrzebują kilku chwil, aby odpowiedzieć na dotyk. W tym momencie John nie może myśleć o niczym. Żyją. Sherlock żyje.   
Raz John był w kuchni, parząc herbatę, a Sherlock wślizgnął się do środka i otoczył go ramionami od tyłu, opierając podbródek na jego ramieniu. John mógł wyczuć jego uśmiech nawet nie widząc jego twarzy. Z jakiegoś powodu był szczęśliwy. Zaskoczyło to go w najlepszy możliwy sposób. 

Tulanie się.   
Tulanie się wydaje się być drugą ulubioną aktywnością Sherlocka, poza pracą. Gdyby ktoś powiedział to Johnowi zaraz po tym, jak poznał Sherlocka, uznałby, że temu komuś odbiło. Jest też pewny, że gdyby ich wspólni znajomi (Lestrade i reszta) dowiedzieli się o tym, i tak by nie uwierzyli. Nawet sam Sherlock może być tym trochę zaskoczony. John jest pewny, że nigdy wcześniej nie tulał się tak wiele jak przed poznaniem Sherlocka.   
Teraz to element codzienności. Z wyjątkiem okazjonalnych kłótni pomiędzy nimi, po których Sherlock spektakularnie dramatyzuje albo znika całkowicie, aż gniew Johna wyparuje.   
Tulą się do siebie w nocy na kanapie, po kolacji, oglądając telewizję. Czasami John siada prosto, a Sherlock wtula się w jego bok, z głową na jego obojczyku albo kładzie się z głową na kolanach doktora. Innym razem obaj leżą wyciągnięci na kanapie, John słucha telewizji, ale jej nie ogląda, bo leży na plecach i odwrócenie głowy w stronę odbiornika ustawiłoby mu kark w niewygodnej pozycji. Sherlock ogląda, z głową na klatce piersiowej Johna, najbardziej cichy i spokojny jak tylko może być kiedy nie śpi. Czuje zapach jego drogiego szamponu. Całuje czubek jego głowy zupełnie bez powodu i Sherlock pomrukuje cicho.   
Tulą się do siebie w leniwe niedziele, kiedy Sherlock nie prowadzi śledztwa, a pogoda nie sprzyja wyjściu z domu. Kiedy pada, zostają na kanapie, w szlafrokach, John zakłada swój miękki sweter, a Sherlock chowa się pod kocem. To jedyne okoliczności, w jakich Sherlock zasypia w ciągu dnia.   
Tulą się, kiedy Sherlock jest w pierwszym stadium swoich mrocznych nastrojów. John nauczył się wykrywać ich wczesne stadia, bo kiedy już się rozwijają, Sherlock nie chce mieć z nikim do czynienia, nawet z nim. W zasadzie, tulanie się stało się pierwszym środkiem zaradczym Johna, działającym na stres, frustrację i nudę. Kilka razy zdarzyło im się słyszeć szepty na temat Moriarty’ego i John wciąga Sherlocka w objęcia, mówiąc mu delikatnie, że wszystko z nimi dobrze, że wszystko jest dobrze.  
\- Wszystko będzie dobrze – mówi miękko. – Kocham cię.   
\- Wiem - odpowiada Sherlock, jego ciało relaksuje się, ale umysł wybucha niepokojem. – Ja ciebie też.   
John słyszy głęboki ból rezonujący w jego głosie, kiedy to mówi, i przyciąga go bliżej, ciaśniej, próbując bez słów powiedzieć to, czego żaden z nich nigdy nie może być pewny – że obaj przetrwają.   
Najczęściej tulą się w łóżku. Każdej nocy – poza tym coraz rzadszymi nocami, gdy John zostaje w łóżku jakiejś kobiety – Watson idzie do łóżka w swoim pokoju, zasypia i budzi się godzinę czy dwie później, gdy Sherlock wślizguje się pod pościel, bo skończył wreszcie pracę. Odnajdują się w mroku, czasem John obejmuje Sherlocka, a czasem Sherlock jego. W ciągu nocy jeden albo drugi może się odsunąć, zazwyczaj jest to Holmes, który przyzwyczaił się do posiadania całej przestrzeni łóżka, ale ostatecznie zawsze wracają do siebie. To spokojny sen, nieprzytomna miłość, która nauczyła ich nawzajem swoich zapachów i rytmów oddechów, i bicia serc, i ciepła. To jedyne miejsce, w którym Sherlock czuje się bezpiecznie, jak zauważył John. Nie, żeby Sherlock przejmował się niebezpieczeństwem, ale rozkoszuje się poczuciem bezpieczeństwa, jeśli je zdobywa.   
W te poranki, gdy Sherlock nie wstaje o siódmej, żeby zająć się pracą, John budzi się, widzi go w łóżku i zastanawia się, w jaki sposób nawiązali tego typu związek. Zastanawia się nad własną zdolnością zaangażowania się w coś tak dziwnego i doskonałego. Zastanawia się, jak mógłby kochać innego człowieka tak, jak kocha Sherlocka: całym sobą, bez najmniejszych śladów seksualnego pożądania. Zastanawia się, co się z nim stało, co Sherlock z nim zrobił. Wtedy Sherlock otwiera oczy, widzi go i uśmiecha się, unosząc kącik ust, a John wie, że nigdy nie mógłby być gdziekolwiek indziej.

Uprzejmość bez powodu.   
Pewnego popołudnia John wraca do domu i znajduje dwa tuziny kremowych róż w wazie na stole w salonie. Widząc je, zatrzymuje się, a potem podchodzi bliżej i przygląda im się ze zdziwieniem. Nie wyróżniają się niczym, jakby zawsze tam stały. Żadnej kartki ani niczego. Pochyla się i wącha je, a kiedy się podnosi, na jego ustach jest uśmiech. Nikt nigdy wcześniej nie dał mu kwiatów.   
Poza kieszonkowym zegarkiem, który otrzymał od Sherlocka w dniu ślubu, nie dają sobie prezentów, ani nawet kartek rocznicowych. Zazwyczaj celebrują to kolacją w przyzwoicie kosztownym miejscu i powrotem do domu przez Hyde Park i żaden z nich właściwie nie wspomina na głos, co to za okazja.   
Ale po ich trzeciej rocznicowej kolacji John wzywa taksówkę i nie mówi Sherlockowi, dokąd jadą. Kiedy docierają pod London Eye, detektyw po prostu zauważa:  
\- Już po godzinach.   
\- Nie przejmuj się tym – mówi John, naprowadzając go na trop.  
Wsiadają do wagonika i Sherlock zgaduje, że John zadzwonił do Mycrofta, aby to zorganizować.   
Są tam jedynymi ludźmi i bez zwyczajowych tłumów to miejsce staje się zaskakująco przyjemne, nawet dla Sherlocka, który raczej wyśmiałby pomysł z potraktowaniem nudnej, turystycznej atrakcji jako romantycznego gestu. Siedzą cicho w wagoniku, wpatrując się w miasto w swojej powolnej drodze na szczyt. Sherlock uśmiecha się do siebie, widząc cały Londyn przed sobą. Piękne, myśli.   
\- Tutaj – mówi John, kiedy osiągają wierzchołek diabelskiego koła. Trzyma w wyciągniętej dłoni małe pudełeczko w ozdobnym papierze. Holmes bierze je, unosząc brwi.   
\- Ja nic ci nie dałem – mówi.   
\- W porządku. Potraktuj to jako bardzo spóźniony prezent ślubny.   
Rozdziera papier i pozwala mu spaść na posadzkę u ich stóp, otwiera pudełko i w milczeniu wpatruje się w jego zawartość.   
Pierścionek – czternastokaratowe białe złoto, sądząc po wyglądzie – gładki z wierzchu. Ale kiedy wyjmuje go z pudełka, odkrywa grawerunek po wewnętrznej stronie:  
Moje Serce. J.W.   
Sherlock patrzy na niego, wielkie, niebieskie oczy są pełne emocji, a John uśmiecha się delikatnie w odpowiedzi. Holmes wsuwa pierścień na palec i ocenia, jak na nim wygląda, lśniący i gładki na powierzchni. Siada prosto, łokcie na kolanach, i wpatruje się w szklaną ścianę przed sobą, niezdolny nic powiedzieć. John siedzi blisko, milczą przez całą drogę w dół. Dopiero w taksówce, w drodze powrotnej do domu, zauważa taki sam pierścień na palcu Johna.   
Nie widzi swojego imienia wyrytego na jego spodzie. 

Pocałunki.   
Pocałunki to domena Johna. To coś, co Sherlock uważa zwykle za niegodne uwagi, ale zawsze uśmiecha się, kiedy Watson daje mu całusa.   
Kiedy Sherlock trzyma głowę na jego ramieniu lub piersi, John całuje jego włosy, o ile czuje się szczególnie uczuciowo.   
Raz, kiedy Holmes był wieziony karetką do szpitala (znowu), a John był razem z nim, ich dłonie się złączyły. Uniósł rękę Sherlocka do swoich ust i pocałował jego knykcie. Sherlock uśmiechnął się.   
Wychodząc do pracy w ciągu tygodnia, kiedy Holmes siedzi przy stole i je śniadanie albo pije herbatę, albo czyta na kanapie, albo rozmyśla w swoim fotelu, John całuje go w czoło lub skroń. Szybko, tak szybko, iż Sherlock mógłby zacząć myśleć, że to nic nieznaczący nawyk. Ale zna Johna lepiej.   
Był jeden wyjątek: poranek, gdy obaj siedzieli przy stole naprzeciwko siebie, jedząc śniadanie i niewiele rozmawiając, a Sherlock przeglądał gazetę. Kiedy John skończył jeść, zabrał talerze do kuchni. Sherlock nie ruszył się, czytając o ostatnim odkryciu naukowym w dziedzinie chemii. Nie zwrócił uwagi na Johna, zakładając, że mężczyzna pójdzie na górę wziąć prysznic, nie miał więc czasu zareagować, kiedy doktor stanął przy jego krześle. W tym samym momencie, w którym podniósł wzrok znad gazety, by zorientować się, czego John chce, Watson wziął jego twarz w obie ręce i złożył pocałunek na czubku jego głowy. Położył na nim usta na długą chwilę, z zamkniętymi oczyma, a Sherlock zamknął swoje, jego usta rozciągnęły się w pełnym zadowolenia uśmiechu. Kiedy John się odsunął, wciąż trzymając jego twarz w dłoniach, spojrzał w jego jasne, błękitne oczy i powiedział mu, że go kocha, powoli i z uwagą. Sherlock tylko wpatrywał się w niego, uśmiechając się bez słowa.   
Och, i był jeszcze dzień, kiedy drużyna Lestrade’a w końcu dowiedziała się o ich ślubie. Oczywiście byli na miejscu zbrodni, kiedy sekret wreszcie ujrzał światło dzienne, co zaowocowało pokojem pełnym zdezorientowanych, oniemiałych i (w przypadku Andersona) nieco zdegustowanych wyrazów twarzy.   
\- Jak ktokolwiek mógłby poślubić tego dziwoląga? – spytał Anderson.   
\- Proszę, nie nazywaj go tak – odpowiedział John szybko, marszcząc się.   
\- Nie wiedziałam, że jesteś gejem, Watsonie – zauważyła Donovan, unosząc brew.   
\- Nie jest – powiedział Sherlock, uśmiechając się z obscenicznym wręcz samozadowoleniem.   
Pokój przekroczył poziom zdezorientowania, poza Lestrade’em, który krążył w pobliżu wejścia, z trudem powstrzymując wywracanie oczyma – gest typowy dla rodziców, którzy odkrywają, że ich dzieci ośmieszają się w stopniu pozbawiającym nadziei na przyszłość.   
\- Sherlock też nie jest, mogę dodać – powiedział John, patrząc, jak jego mąż podchodzi do zwłok ze swoim kieszonkowym szkłem powiększającym.   
\- Jaja sobie robisz – skwitowała to Donovan.   
Sherlock podniósł się na nogi, zdejmując z rąk gumowe rękawiczki.   
\- Nie wiem, co jest w tobie bardziej zadziwiające: twój kompletny brak logiki czy twoje nieistniejące zdolności obserwacji. Oczywiście, że doktor Watson jest heteroseksualnym mężczyzną wciąż zainteresowanym seksem z kobietami i jeśli koniecznie musisz wiedzieć, ja jestem aseksualny. Jeśli jesteś ignorantką także w tym temacie, musisz to sama nadrobić, ja nie mam czasu ani cierpliwości ci tłumaczyć. Lestrade, za godzinę mam spotkanie i dopiero po nim będę w stanie podać ci rozstrzygające wnioski.   
Zrobił krok nad zwłokami, stanął przy Johnie i niespodziewanie złożył pocałunek na jego policzku.   
\- Idziemy, doktorze – powiedział, popisując się przed wszystkimi z uśmiechem, kiedy ciągnął Johna w stronę drzwi. Watson szedł za nim nie pytając, dokąd zmierzają, z zaróżowioną twarzą, ciepłą od rumieńca i z idiotycznym uśmiechem na ustach. 

Jedzenie.   
Sherlock rzeczywiście robi zakupy, od czasu do czasu. Nienawidzi tego, uważa, że to nieprawdopodobnie nudne, ale robi to dla Johna.  
Nigdy nie brakuje im dżemu. I to nie John jest tym, który go kupuje, zastępując pusty słoik nowym, zanim jego brak stanie się problemem. I nie jest to zwyczajny, tani dżem z Tesco. To organiczny dżem importowany z zagranicy, przepyszny i drogi. Zawsze się uśmiecha, kiedy otwiera lodówkę i widzi go w niej.   
Kiedy Sherlock nie prowadzi śledztwa, gotuje. Trochę zajęło, zanim przyznał się przed Johnem, że potrafi…. I że jest w tym (oczywiście) całkiem dobry. Watson mu nie pomaga, bo naturalnym stanem Sherlocka jest praca w pojedynkę (wkład Johna w śledztwa stanowi jedyny wyjątek), poza tym gotowanie to najwyraźniej uspokajająca czynność dla niego, w sposób, w jaki uspokajająca może być samotna praca. Nigdy nie pyta też, co Holmes zamierza przygotować, ani nie prosi go o nic konkretnego, ale nigdy nie jest rozczarowany. Sherlock, oczywiście, wie, co lubi jego mąż i nie musi pytać.   
Kradną sobie nawzajem jedzenie z talerzy w restauracjach, nie myśląc nawet o tym.   
Szczególnie kawałki, co do których wiedzą, że mogą nie smakować partnerowi.   
W wolne wieczory, kiedy akurat nie prowadzą śledztwa, czasem zamawiają jedzenie na wynos i siadają razem na kanapie, jedząc i oglądając kiepskie programy telewizyjne. Sherlock wrzeszczy wtedy na odbiornik, irytując się na ludzką głupotę i to, że przegapiają rzeczy, które podtyka im się pod nos. John nauczył się mu nie przerywać, uśmiechając się jedynie do siebie. Zwykle to chińszczyzna albo coś tajskiego. Czasami John włącza wiadomości, zanim zacznie się głupi program rozrywki i Sherlock szydzi ze wszystkiego, co nie jest potencjalnym śledztwem, kiedy John otwiera wszystkie kartoniki, uwalniając aromat. Te noce są ważne dla Watsona. Są jak jakiś rodzaj normalności, kiedy przejadają się niezdrowym żarciem i śmieją z głupich programów, a kończą tuląc się do siebie, zanim jeszcze zjedzą wszystko.  
Nie to, żeby John miał problem z nienormalnością. Gdyby miał, nie byłoby go tutaj. 

Pocieszenie.   
Czasami John budzi się w środku nocy bez powodu i znajduje Sherlocka siedzącego po swojej stronie łóżka, z nogami na podłodze, plecami do niego. Zwraca się do niego w ciemnościach, widzi – wyczuwa – emocje w jego sylwetce. Przesuwa się w jego stronę, kładzie dłoń na jego plecach, mówi  
Jestem tutaj.  
I czasami to złe słowa, które sprawiają, że Sherlock nie zaśnie. John wstaje, obchodzi łóżko i siada przy nim, obejmując go ramieniem. I Holmes przywiera do niego, chowa twarz w jego szyi. Nic nie mówią, tylko kciuk Watsona porusza się w górę i w dół po ramieniu męża. Sherlock nie wie, jak pocieszać ludzi. Dobrze, że John rzadko tego potrzebuje. I być może dobrze też, że dla Johna sam widok Sherlocka stanowi pocieszenie. 

Opieka.   
Sherlock Holmes jest najgorszym pacjentem w Anglii, uważa John. Pomiędzy swoim imponującym brakiem troski o własne zdrowie i całkowitym brakiem tolerancji dla bycia chorym, kiedy już choroba przekracza próg ignorowania, jedyne, co doktor może zrobić, to trzymać z dala od niego środki uspokajające. Na szczęście Sherlock nie choruje często. Wydaje się, że to niezmienny, coroczny wzorzec. Dziwi się nawet, że tak rzadko, biorąc pod uwagę, że Sherlock praktycznie nie je i nie śpi, kiedy prowadzi śledztwo, co jest regularne.   
Z powodu ciężkiego przeziębienia John zabrania mu pracować i opuszczać mieszkanie, ufając, że pani Hudson zajmie się nim w ciągu dnia. Wraca prosto z pracy o piątej, witany przez dźwięki skrzypiec albo telewizora w zależności od tego, jak bardzo źle czuje się Holmes.   
Pojawiają się barbarzyńskie ilości herbaty i zupy, bo to jedyne, co chory Sherlock zje (już stracił zbyt dużo wagi z powodu choroby i jest zbyt chudy, jeśli o tym mowa). John nadzoruje regularne dawki lekarstw, utrzymuje okolice kanapy dobrze zaopatrzone w chusteczki i wodę oraz coś do czytania, podgrzewa okłady na brzuch i plecy Sherlocka, pilnuje, żeby gniazdo, które detektyw uwił na kanapie zawsze miało dosyć poduszek i kocy. Pozwala mu skamleć bez narzekania, a kiedy Sherlock popada w pełne cierpienia milczenie, siada obok i gładzi jego włosy.   
Zachowuje się, jakby należała mu się nagroda za przywracanie chorego Sherlocka do zdrowia, ale tak naprawdę nie ma nic przeciwko temu.   
W końcu jest lekarzem.   
Kiedy sam choruje, nigdy nie staje się tak nieznośny i wie, jak się sobą zająć. Sherlock nieustannie pyta go, czy czegoś nie potrzebuje i czy już się czuje lepiej. Przemyka po mieszkaniu, starając się nie hałasować. Oferuje swoje kolana jako poduszkę, kiedy John odpoczywa na kanapie i upewnia się, że tuli go delikatnie, kiedy idą do łóżka. Idzie do sklepu, kiedy kończą się rzeczy, których John potrzebuje, ze spisaną listą w dłoniach i bez wahania.   
To maksimum zdolności Sherlocka do opieki nad kimś i John nie narzeka. 

Trzymanie się za ręce   
To przychodzi z czasem. Obaj nie nawykli do tego gestu, John nie dzielił go z mężczyzną, Sherlock w ogóle jest niedoświadczony pod tym względem. Mają wrażenie, że jest to coś, co powinno być zastrzeżone dla wyjątkowych chwil, kiedy jednego z nich ogarnia fala uczucia wobec partnera. Zwykle zaczyna się w ten sam sposób, co objęcia: podczas kryzysu, kiedy coś poszło źle i jeden z nich potrzebuje pocieszenia. Kiedy muszą się upewnić, co do siebie.   
Potem Sherlock rozwiązuje jedną ze swoich trudniejszych spraw po dwóch tygodniach pracy nad nią i ulga, jaka po tym następuje jest obezwładniająca. Stoi przy swoim ulubionym oknie w salonie, opierając się bokiem o ścianę i patrząc przez nie, napawając się spokojem, jaki teraz odczuwa. John staje obok niego i wsuwa rękę w dłoń Sherlocka – który zerka na niego, po czym znów patrzy w okno i ściska jego rękę.   
Jadą taksówką, siedząc obok siebie, nie dotykając się, jak zwykle. Sherlock obserwuje miasto, które mijają. John chwyta jego dłoń, spoczywającą na udzie detektywa. Wymieniają krótki uśmiech i trzymają się za ręce przez resztę jazdy.   
Lestrade zaprasza ich na przyjęcie noworoczne, na którym obecni są wszyscy jego współpracownicy i koledzy z Yardu. W pomieszczeniu pełnym ludzi całujących się i pijących szampana, Sherlock bardzo cicho bierze rękę Johna w swoją i razem obserwują cyfrowy zegar.   
Leżą w łóżku w jasnym świetle wczesnego ranka przesączającym się przez zasłony. Unoszą przedramiona i splatają z sobą palce, obrączka Johna jest zimna, gdy dotyka palców Sherlocka. Nigdy nie robą tego publicznie, na mieście. To nie jest widok przeznaczony dla świata, który źle by go zrozumiał.   
Poza…   
Pewnego listopadowego dnia, szarego, zimnego i wietrznego, idą szybko, prowadząc śledztwo, i John zostaje nieco w tyle za Sherlockiem, który ma dłuższe nogi. Holmes nie zwalnia, ale sięga ramieniem za siebie i łapie dłoń Watsona.


	7. Wszystko, co możesz zrobić, jest wystarczające

Po dziesięciu godzinach bycia przetrzymywanym przez swojego porywacza, Sherlock zostaje wreszcie uratowany przez Yard. John stoi w tłumie policjantów i ich samochodów, czekając, aż Sherlock wyjdzie i kiedy to się dzieje, natychmiast zauważa, że coś jest nie w porządku. Sposób, w jaki Sherlock podchodzi do Lestrade’a, wyciągnięte ramię świadczące o fizycznej traumie: sztywny chód, przesuwanie stóp małymi kroczkami, trochę kuleje, ramiona trzymane przy ciele, wzrok wbity w ziemię. Lestrade przeprowadza go przez tłum w stronę czekającego ambulansu, a John cicho wychodzi im naprzeciw, razem pomagają Sherlockowi usiąść. Holmes nie mówi ani słowa, nie protestuje, nie odzywa się, nawet kiedy John pyta, czy wszystko w porządku.

Lestrade zostawia ich, aby zająć sie miejscem zbrodni i John siada obok Sherlocka, pytając, co się stało. Holmes siedzi sztywno, z pomarańczowym kocem zarzuconym na ramię, i nie patrzy na Johna, nie odpowiada od razu. Watson powtarza pytanie, z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej zaniepokojony.

\- Skrzywdzili cię? Bili?

Sherlock potakuje lekko. John nie wie, czy detektyw jest w szoku, czy też ból nie pozwala mu mówić ani ruszać się.

\- Jedziemy do szpitala na badanie – mówi. Sherlock zamyka oczy i ociężale otwiera je znowu.

\- John, proszę. Zabierz mnie do domu.

\- Sherlock, nie mam pojęcia, w jakim jesteś stanie, ale oczywiste jest, że jesteś ranny, jedziesz na pieprzone pogotowie.

\- Nic nie jest złamane – mówi Holmes. – Jestem pewny. Jestem zmęczony i obolały, i chcę do domu.

Watson nie jest przyzwyczajony do tego, że jego partner mówi tak cicho, jest tak przygaszony, tak wyczerpany. Nie ma serca się kłócić.

\- W porządku – mówi. – Sam cię zbadam. Ale jeśli znajdę coś, co będzie wymagało natychmiastowej interwencji, jedziemy na pogotowie.

Pomaga mu się podnieść i Sherlock mu dziękuje.

Pomaga mu wejść po schodach do ich mieszkania na Baker Street, ramię przy ramieniu i ręka w rękę. Sherlock porusza się wolno, jak stary człowiek, co przeraża Johna, bo jest tak bardzo do niego niepodobne. Czuje, jak Holmes lgnie do niego, gdy wdrapują się stopień po stopniu, jego twarz jest ściągnięta w poczuciu dyskomfortu. Prowadzi go prosto na kanapę, ostrożnie pomaga mu zdjąć marynarkę, zauważa, jak Sherlock próbuje ukryć grymas bólu. Kładzie go na kanapie i idzie do kuchni nastawić wodę na herbatę. Wraca ze szklanką wody i przeciwbólami, które pomaga mu zażyć.

\- Co cię boli? – pyta.

\- Wszystko – odpowiada Sherlock. Leży nieruchomo, z zamkniętymi oczyma i jest blady, a jego oddech jest płytki i powolny. John odkłada szklankę na stolik i klęka obok kanapy.

\- Pozwól mi się obejrzeć – mówi i zaczyna rozpinać jasnobłękitną koszulę Sherlocka. Rozchyla ją, ukazując gładką, bladą klatkę piersiową pokrytą wielkimi, różowo-fioletowymi siniakami. – Jezu.

\- Moje plecy nie są w lepszym stanie – stwierdza Sherlock, z wciąż zamkniętymi oczyma.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nic nie jest złamane?

Holmes przytakuje. Ale John i tak kładzie na nim ręce, ostrożnie przyciskając palce w nieposiniaczonych miejscach. Detektyw i tak posykuje z bólu, kiedy doktor sprawdza jego obojczyki, żebra po obu stronach, jego brzuch. Nie wygląda na to, aby doszło do większych uszkodzeń… Miałby lepsze wyobrażenie, gdyby zrobili prześwietlenie i ultrasonograf dla pewności, ale Sherlock wygląda na całkowicie niezdolnego do ruszenia się z kanapy.

Czajnik zaczyna gwizdać i John idzie go zdjąć z ognia, zostawiając Sherlocka z rozpiętą koszulą. Wraca z kubkiem herbaty, który stawia na stole, aby ostygła i wraca do kuchni, aby przygotować kilka kompresów. Wykorzystuje do tego czyste ręczniki kuchenne i przynosi je do salonu, w którym Sherlock wciąż się nie ruszył, a herbata paruje z kubka. Znów klęka przy kanapie, dalej rozsuwa koszulę i kładzie jeden z ciepłych opatrunków na jego klatce piersiowej. Detektyw głośno wypuszcza powietrze, gdy czuje gorący okład, a John obserwuje jego twarz.

\- Możesz się nieco podnieść, żebym mógł włożyć ci jeden pod plecy?

Zaczyna się poruszać i John pomaga mu, wsuwając jedno ramię pod jego łopatki.

\- Środek – mówi Sherlock, więc wsuwa drugi kompres na środek jego pleców i powoli kładzie go z powrotem. Holmes trzyma pierwszy okład na swojej piersi i wciąż ma zamknięte oczy, ale jego oddech jest nieco pewniejszy.

\- Sądzisz, że możesz usiąść i wypić trochę herbaty? – pyta John, obserwując go.

\- Daj mi kilka minut – mamrocze detektyw.

Watson siada na stoliku, z rękoma pomiędzy kolanami i czeka, wciąż go obserwując. Po chwili sięga po jego rękę, wkładając ją pomiędzy swoje, pocierając jego knykcie i całując je.

\- Cieszę się, że jesteś już bezpieczny – mówi, niemal się dusząc.

\- Przepraszam, że cię przestraszyłem – odpowiada Sherlock miękko.

To sprawia, że oczy Johna zaczynają szczypać. Pomaga Sherlockowi usiąść, podaje kubek z herbatą i przykłada kompres do jego lewego boku, na żebra, kiedy Sherlock pije, obejmując kubek obiema dłońmi. Wolną rękę Watson trzyma na ramieniu męża, wbijając w nie palce. Sherlock pije powoli, ale kończy. Pusty kubek John odkłada na stół.

\- John, mógłbyś…

Wie dokładnie, czego Sherlock potrzebuje, zanim on skończy formułować pytanie. Ostrożnie siada na kanapie, wyjmując opatrunek spod jego pleców i opuszczając go na podłogę, kiedy Holmes powoli odwraca się plecami w jego stronę. Przesuwa kompres, już tylko ciepły, a nie gorący, na brzuch, a dłoń Johna przytrzymuje go tam, splatając razem ich palce. Drugie ramię wsuwa pod Sherlocka, ustawiając go w pozycji, która nie będzie napinała mu mięśni karku, w który ostatecznie wtula twarz, szczęką oparty o jego łopatkę. Czuje ciepło jego ciała na całej długości swojego, od palców stóp po czubek głowy, czuje jego znajomy zapach i to, jak oddychają razem tym samym rytmem. Nic nie mówi, oferując milczące podziękowanie jakiejkolwiek sile wyższej, która oddała  mu Sherlocka z powrotem. Zasypiają w ten sposób, ani razu nie zmieniając pozycji w ciągu nocy.


	8. Zapisz to wszystko

Kiedy John zbiera się do wyjścia z przychodni i pójścia do domu, znajduje kopertę w wewnętrznej kieszeni swojej kurtki. Wyjmuje ją i ogląda. Mała, kwadratowa, o kremowym kolorze, z jego imieniem zapisanym pośrodku eleganckim charakterem pisma Sherlocka. Jak dziwnie. Otwiera ją i zaczyna czytać wiadomość zapisaną na dopasowanej karcie:

 

John,

Nie mam żadnej szczególnej motywacji do pisania tego listu. Cóż, to nieprawda. Chodzi mi o to, że nie mam do napisania nic, czego nie mógłbym powiedzieć ci osobiście. Istnieją dwa powody, dla których wybrałem list zamiast rozmowy. Ostatnio czytałem powieści wiktoriańskie i uważam pewien aspekt przyjaźni w tym okresie za wyjątkowo istotny. Poza tym, łatwiej pisać o sprawach osobistych niż o nich mówić.

Chcę ci powiedzieć, jak bardzo cię kocham. Wiem, że wyznajemy to sobie bezpośrednio od czasu do czasu – nie codziennie, byłoby to wtedy zbyteczne i niekonieczne – ale chcę, abyś miał to wyznanie na piśmie, namacalne i niepodważalne. Kocham cię całym sercem, jak nigdy nikogo nie kochałem na tym świecie. Przed naszym spotkaniem nie sądziłem, że jestem w stanie naprawdę kogoś kochać (podejrzewam, że w jakiś sposób zależało mi na innych, ale to uczucie jest tak nikłe w porównaniu z tym, co czuję do ciebie).

List nie może lepiej wyrazić moich uczuć niż wypowiedzenie ich, ale przynajmniej zapisanie ich pozwala mi okazać więcej czułości, niż byłbym w stanie w inny sposób.

Uratowałeś mnie na niezliczoną ilość sposobów i nie mogę już sobie wyobrazić bycia tym samym człowiekiem, jakim byłem przed poznaniem ciebie. Dziękuję ci. Za wszystko (szczególnie za poślubienie mnie, co wciąż mnie zadziwia).

Cały twój,

 

John uśmiecha się jak absolutny idiota, jego twarz promienieje, a pierś rozpiera ciepło. Składa list z powrotem, wkłada go do koperty  i wychodzi.

Następnego ranka, gdy John wychodzi do pracy, Sherlock znajduje kopertę zaadresowaną do siebie, leżącą na pianinie. Watson nie wspomniał o liście zeszłej nocy, chociaż wrócił do domu z szerokim uśmiechem na ustach i był wyjątkowy czuły, tuląc się do niego całą noc. Dlatego wie, jeszcze zanim otworzy kopertę, że to musi być odpowiedź. Jego żołądek kurczy się nerwowo, kiedy rozrywa papier i otwiera list.

 

Sherlocku,

Dziękuję za twój list. Uważam, ze masz rację. Pismo lepiej oddaje ducha tego rodzaju tematów niż mowa. Wiem, że nie spodziewałeś się odpowiedzi, ale sądzę, że jedynym uczciwym rozwiązaniem jest udzielić ci jej. Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, jak bardzo doceniam i rozumiem głębię twojej miłości. Nie wiem jak ja, ze wszystkich nienadzwyczajnych ludzi, zdołałem wzbudzić w tobie takie uczucia – ale cieszę się, że tak się stało.

Nic z tego nie jawiło mi się jako możliwa część mojego życia: ty i nasz związek, małżeństwo i rozwiązywanie z tobą zagadek kryminalnych. Nigdy nie mógłbym sądzić, przed poznaniem ciebie, że wszystko to da mi tyle radości. To absurdalne, ale nie wyobrażam już sobie, że mógłbym być tak szczęśliwy, robiąc cokolwiek innego.

A jestem szczęśliwy. Musisz to wiedzieć. Jestem szczęśliwszy niż jakikolwiek człowiek ma prawo być. Musisz być pewien, jak bardzo odwzajemniam twoje uczucia. Kocham cię tak bardzo, nie rozumiejąc w ogóle, jak jestem w stanie. Ale przypuszczam, że logistyka jest tutaj nieważna, prawda?

Jesteś najbardziej niezwykłą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek poznałem i czuję się niewypowiedzianie zaszczycony, że zgodziłeś się mnie poślubić.

Z nadzieją twój,

 

Sherlock uśmiecha się, serce łomoce mu w piersi. Podnosi list i całuje go, zanim schowa go z powrotem do koperty. Później włoży go do pudełka, które trzyma u siebie w pokoju, na razie chowa go w kieszeni spodni… W razie gdyby chciał przeczytać go jeszcze raz.

Później listy stają się nawykiem.

 

Najdroższy Johnie,

Nawet po mieszkaniu wspólnie przez dziewięć lat i byciu małżeństwem od czterech muszę przyznać, że od czasu do czasu dalej mam te chwile: kiedy patrzę na ciebie parzącego herbatę w kuchni, albo zasypiającego na kanapie przed telewizorem, gdy ogrania mnie intensywny strach, że to wszystko jedynie tymczasowe złudzenie. Że pewnego dnia odejdziesz do bardziej normalnego życia z bardziej odpowiednim partnerem (żoną). Nie rozmyślam nad tym zbyt długo, ta myśl jest nie do zniesienia. Ale sądzę, że byłoby nierozsądne z mojej strony całkowicie wykluczyć taką możliwość.

Jeśli pewnego dnia zdecydujesz się odejść, nie będę się z tobą kłócił. Jesteś wolny, by postępować wedle własnej woli, zawsze. W międzyczasie będę dalej napawał się moim czasem z tobą jako najszczęśliwszym okresem mojego życia.

 

Mój Najdroższy Holmesie,

Przestań być zidiociałym dupkiem.

Poślubiłem cię. Kto tak robi?

Ktoś, kto absolutnie nie jest zdolny do życia bez ciebie.

Z miłością,

 

Drogi Johnie,

W ciągu lat stałeś się dla mnie powodem niezliczonej ilości nowych odczuć. Jednym z nich, które wciąż mnie zadziwia, pomimo tego, iż stało się już rutyną jest to, jak bardzo chcę wrócić do domu, kiedy pracuję bez ciebie. Nie chodzi mi o to, że moja praca sprawia mi mniej radości niż przed poznaniem ciebie. Myślę o tym, iż nigdy wcześniej nie miałem powodu uważać mojego mieszania za szczególnie zapraszające.

Nasze mieszkanie jest domem. Poza naszą oczywistą fizyczną obecnością charakteryzuje się tym, że obaj w nim mieszkamy, więc nawet kiedy jestem tam bez ciebie, w jakiś sposób czuję się tak, jakbym był z tobą.

Mam nadzieje, że pozostanie nasze przez wiele, wiele lat, które nadejdą.

Z miłością,

Sherlock

 

Mój Dobry Panie,

Gdyby nie nasze mieszkanie, nigdy byśmy się nie spotkali. Nie ma innego miejsca, w którym wolałbym żyć – przynajmniej dopóki nie przejdziemy na emeryturę (co w końcu ZROBISZ; nawet nie myśl, że pozwolisz się zabić, zanim to nastąpi, nie pozwolę na to).

Pozwól mi wyznać coś, o czym wcześniej nie wspominałem, co może cię rozbawić: od czasu do czasu, kiedy wychodzę po zakupy albo do banku, albo w jakiekolwiek inne miejsce, ktoś obcy zauważa moją obrączkę i wspomina w przypadkowej wymianie zdań moją żonę. I nie chce mi się, klnę się szczerze, poprawiać go! Mógłbym mu powiedzieć, że mam męża, ale wtedy wysunąłby błędne wnioski. Naprawdę, nie mogę się kłopotać wyjaśnianiem naszych okoliczności wciąż i wciąż od nowa. Pewnie i tak by mi nie uwierzyli, nawet gdybym to robił. Może powinienem iść za twoim przykładem i zdejmować obrączkę, kiedy pracuję, ale zbyt się boję, że ją wtedy zgubię albo o niej zapomnę, czy stracę ją w inny sposób. Poza tym lubię ją nosić.

Przy okazji, kiedy ostatnio pozmywałeś, zanim ja zdążyłem pozbierać naczynia – to było bardzo miłe z twojej strony. Dziękuję ci jeszcze raz.

Z miłością,

John

 

John,

Zbyt dbam o moją obrączkę, aby zaryzykować, że zgubię ją podczas śledztwa! (Poza tym pierścionki są raczej nieporęczne w pracy wymagającej często walki na pięści, bycia porywanym itd. Zbyt wiele straszliwych możliwości).

To, że wspomniałeś naczynia, podsunęło mi pewien pomysł: stworzenie listy rzeczy, które w tobie doceniam (to coś, co należałoby załączyć do listu miłosnego, nieprawdaż?).

\- robienie zakupów przez większość czasu, bo wiesz, jak mnie to nudzi

\- mówienie mi, jak jestem genialny, także publicznie

\- bycie przydatnym dla mnie podczas śledztwa, ze swoją wiedzą z zakresu rzeczy, o które nie dbam

\- bycie jedyną znaną mi osobą na tyle bystrą, by mnie rozbawić

\- sposób, w jaki przesuwasz dłoń po moim kręgosłupie, od kości ogonowej do karku, kiedy siedzę, a ty stajesz za mną

Więcej później.

Z miłością,

Sherlock

 

Sherlock,

Podoba mi się twój pomysł z listą. Początek mojej to:

\- nauczyłeś się, jak być dla mnie uprzejmym

\- ufasz mi na tyle, by pozwolić mi z sobą pracować, pomimo tego, iż jesteś o wiele ode mnie bystrzejszy i być może cię spowalniam,

\- twój uśmiech

\- kiedy gotujesz

\- to, iż sprawiasz, że czuję się bardziej żywy, niż kiedy się poznaliśmy

Będę się starał częściej głaskać cię po plecach.

Z czułością,

John

 

John,

Czy boisz się równie często, co ja?

Sherlock

 

Moja Piękna Istoto Ludzka,

Nie wiem. Jak często się boisz?

Wiem, że jestem jedyną rzeczą, o którą się boisz. I przepraszam.

Prawdopodobnie boję się o wiele mniej, niż każda normalna osoba bałaby się na moim miejscu, ale to się zdarza czasem. Naturalnie, zawsze kiedy wiem, że jesteś w niebezpieczeństwie.

Co zdarza się o wiele za często.

Z miłością,

John

 

John,

Masz rację. Boję się tylko o ciebie. Kiedyś byłem nieustraszony. Czasami mi tego brakuje.

Nie przepraszaj. Strach o ciebie jest niewielką ceną za bycie z tobą.

Dziękuję, że pocieszasz mnie, kiedy wiesz, że tego potrzebuję. Nic więcej nie można z tym ryzykiem, ale sprawiasz, że czuję się lepiej.

Czyż nie jesteśmy absurdalni? Bojąc się o siebie nawzajem, a nigdy o samych siebie.

Jedynym rozwiązaniem jest strata nas obu jednocześnie.

Z miłością,

Sherlock

 

Jezu Chryste, Sherlock. Nie rób mi tego. Lepiej się do cholery obudź szybko. Nie mogę znieść czekania. Każdy kolejny raz jest gorszy od poprzedniego. Zaczynam myśleć, że mogę do tego przywyknąć, tak wiele razy byliśmy obaj w szpitalu, albo niemal zginęliśmy, ale wcale się do tego nie przyzwyczajam.

Chcę tylko, żebyś na mnie spojrzał, żebym wiedział, że wszystko z tobą w porządku. Myślę o głupich rzeczach jak _A co, jeśli on umrze i już nigdy nie zobaczę jego oczu?_

Kurwa. Potrzebuję cię. Potrzebuję cię tak bardzo, że oddychanie w sytuacji, gdy miałbym cię już nie mieć, boli.

 

John,

Sekret: zawsze, gdy coś mi się przytrafia, czuję wielką ulgę (o ile jestem dość przytomny, by czuć cokolwiek). Cieszę się, że to znowu ja, a nie ty. Nie dbam, jak bardzo to samolubne.

Poza jednym – zawsze jest ten moment, właśnie kiedy odzyskuję przytomność, kiedy przepełnia mnie największy strach, bo nie pamiętam, czy byłeś ze mną, czy też zostałeś ranny.

Nie mógłbym przeżyć ciebie. Twój koniec będzie moim końcem.

Sherlock

PS. Dziękuję za trzymanie mnie za rękę, kiedy wracam.

 

Sherlock,

Tęsknię za tobą. Wykorzystałem tych kilka dni twojej nieobecności na randki, ale w tym momencie chcę wyjść dziś wieczorem na kolejną tylko po to, aby nie być samym w mieszkaniu (docenię, jeśli będziesz dokuczał mi z powodu mojej żałosnej sentymentalności).

Ostrzegam: kiedy wrócisz, będę chciał cię objąć i trzymać o wiele dłużej niż zwykle, przez całe dnie. Będziesz musiał to wytrzymać.

Z miłością,

John

 

Drogi Johnie,

Powinienem częściej wyjeżdżać na wieś. Bycie z dala od ciebie przez ponad tydzień jedynie zwiększa przyjemność płynącą z naszego uczucia i perspektywy ponownego spotkania. Twój nieustający dotyk przez ostatnie kilka dni był jak najbardziej upragniony.

Z miłością,

Sherlock

 

Drogi Sherlocku,

Przykro mi, że się pokłóciliśmy. Nie powinienem być taki w gorącej wodzie kąpany. Rozumiem twój punkt widzenia na strzykawki. Niepokoi mnie jedynie, że mógłbyś znów popaść w nałóg. Ale jesteś dorosłym człowiekiem i naprawdę nie mam prawa mówić ci, co masz robić.

Proszę, wybacz mi. Nienawidzę, kiedy z sobą nie rozmawiamy.

Z miłością,

John

 

Drogi Johnie,

Przeprosiny przyjęte. Przepraszam za strzykawki. Pozbędę się ich, zanim wrócisz do domu. Cieszę sie, że już nie jesteś na mnie zły. To naprawdę najgorsze uczucie.

I nienawidzę sypiać w moim pokoju.

Z miłością,

Sherlock

 

John,

Nowa sprawa! Ale opowiem ci o niej później. Właśnie spotkałem fascynującą klientkę – Mary Morstan – i sądzę, że musisz ją poznać. Albowiem jest ona całkowicie i wyjątkowo zakochana w swojej najlepszej przyjaciółce, która odwzajemnia jej uczucia i żyją razem, a jednak Mary jest całkowicie heteroseksualna. Zaczęliśmy rozmawiać o moim małżeństwie, przez co wyznała mi (z ulgą podszytą empatią) szczegóły swojej, jakże podobnej sytuacji. Narzekała na konieczność pieprzenia się z różnymi mężczyznami, albowiem pozostanie z jednym prowadziłoby do rozwinięcia się u niego niepożądanego uczucia, które ona nie mogłaby (i nie chciała) odwzajemnić.

Uważam, że jest znośnie inteligentna, a jej powierzchowność odpowiada tej, jaką preferowałeś w swoich ostatnich partnerkach.

Widzisz, dokąd zmierzam.

Sherlock

 

Mój Kochany Sherlocku,

Chcę ci podziękować z głębi serca za ufanie mi dostatecznie mocno, by opowiedzieć mi o Mary. Sądzę, że doskonale odpowiadamy swoim potrzebom jako seksualni partnerzy. Lubimy się, rozumiemy się w sposób, który nie był dostępny naszym byłym partnerom w ostatnich latach (ze względu na związki, w jakich pozostajemy) i sądzę, że się zaprzyjaźnimy. Oczywiście ty wiedziałeś, jeszcze zanim ja sam się zorientowałem, jak zmęczyło mnie chodzenie na randki. Moje zainteresowanie seksem też nie jest tym, czym było kiedyś, ale sądzę, iż z Mary możemy stworzyć bardzo satysfakcjonującą rutynę.

Kto mógłby sądzić, że są inni tacy jak my, zakochani bez odrobiny seksu? Nigdy nie przyszło mi do głowy, by poszukać.

Kocham cię bardziej niż wcześniej. Po dekadzie wciąż mnie zaskakujesz, w najlepszy sposób.

Zawsze twój,

John

 

Drogi Johnie,

Pora na kolejną listę rzeczy, które w tobie cenię:

\- kiedy grasz na pianinie (jesteś całkiem dobry i twoja gra mnie uspokaja)

\- twoja niezawodna lojalność

\- twoja zdumiewająca cierpliwość dla moich wygłupów

\- kiedy bierzesz moją rękę w swoje i całujesz moje knykcie

\- to, że codziennie robisz herbatę

\- to, jak mnie obejmujesz, kiedy śpię

Na zawsze z miłością,

Sherlock

 

Najdroższy,

To moja lista:

\- jak mnie rozśmieszasz

\- jak genialnie grasz na skrzypcach, o ile robisz to poprawnie

\- dźwięk twojego bijącego serca

\- to, że jesteś o wiele bardziej ludzki, niż sądzisz

\- to, że odsłaniasz się przede mną cały, czego nie robisz z nikim innym

Uwielbiam cię,

John

 

John,

Słowa “kocham cię” już dłużej nie wystarczają.      

Sherlock

 

Sherlocku,

Zgadzam się.

John


	9. Herbatka z kobietami

Dopiero po roku i kilku miesiącach John i Mary zaczęli rozmawiać o przedstawieniu sobie swoich partnerów. John wpadał do jej mieszkania na seks raz czy dwa razy w tygodniu i to nie w każdym tygodniu, ale przynajmniej w dwóch w ciągu miesiąca, i przez piętnaście miesięcy trwania takiego układu nie widział ani razu jej partnerki. Podejrzewał, że jej nieobecność jest przynajmniej częściowo zaplanowana, nawet jeśli Mary zawsze tłumaczyła ją pracą albo wypadem za miasto (albo za granicę). Mary poznała już Sherlocka, oczywiście, ale nie spotkała się z nim więcej po tym, jak zaczęła widywać się z Johnem. Miesiąc zajęło im wyznaczenie czasu i miejsca, i Mary wolała, by przyprowadził Sherlocka na herbatę raczej niż wypad do pubu (uważała, że herbata w jej mieszkaniu będzie miała bardziej intymny charakter). Sherlock w zasadzie nie protestował, kiedy John go zaprosił. Spytał tylko „dlaczego?”.

\- Mary sądzi, że byłoby to miłe – wytłumaczył mu. – Nie spotkałem jej dziewczyny i jeśli to ma się stać, odpowiednie wydaje się, żebyś ty też tam był, w końcu jesteś moim mężem.

Sherlock nie odpowiedział, w milczeniu zgadzając się, aby John zadzwonił do Mary i poinformował ją, że wpadną w piątek na herbatę.

 

Mając do wyboru jeszcze sofę i puchowy fotel, Sherlock siada w krześle z niskim oparciem w salonie Mary Morstan. John zajmuje jeden z krańców sofy, kiedy Mary wraca do kuchni, by nastawić czajnik. Jej mieszkanie stanowi mieszankę stereotypowej kobiecości, która musi być charakterystyczna dla Mary – dużo kwiatowych wzorów – i bardziej neutralnych motywów, ostrych i klarownych, bez dominujących elementów kobiecych. Nie ma też żadnych zdjęć, a przynajmniej żadnych, które mógłby widzieć, co go intryguje. Sądziłby raczej, iż para kobiet powinna mieć przynajmniej jedno wspólne zdjęcie. On i John nie mają żadnych na Baker Street, oczywiście; są dżentelmenami niezainteresowanymi pozostawianiem na widoku śladów własnej intymności.

Mary przynosi herbatę, zerkając na zegarek, ale nalewając ją do kubków. Siada na przeciwnym brzegu sofy, zostawiając przestrzeń pomiędzy sobą a Johnem, i pyta Sherlocka, nad czym ostatnio pracuje. Ten zwraca się w jej stronę i mówi, że wolałby raczej nie rozmawiać o pracy, co podchwytuje John, pytając Mary o jej niedawne wakacje w Irlandii.

Partnerka Mary wchodzi do salonu i zatrzymuje się w pozie najbardziej nonszalanckiej pewności, jaką John kiedykolwiek widział, prawa dłoń oparta na biodrze, które odchyla w bok. Jest niezwykle wysoka jak na kobietę, składa się z długich linii, szczupła, jej niemal czarne włosy ścięte są krótko tuż na uszami. Ma olśniewającą twarz, ale jej uroda jest twarda, nieco męska. Ma na sobie gładki, czarny garnitur, z przebłyskiem miętowo zielonej koszuli, rozpiętej aż do piersi. Patrzy na Mary swoimi ciemnymi, ciemnymi oczyma i nikły uśmiech pojawia się na jej ustach.

\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie – mówi. Jest Amerykanką, co zaskakuje Johna, a jej głos jest niższy niż kiedykolwiek słyszał u kobiety. Mgliście pamięta, iż Mary wspominała coś o operowej karierze swojej partnerki.

Sherlock podrywa się na nogi.

\- Ty – warczy na nią.

Kobieta uśmiecha się.

\- Panie Holmes. Miło znowu pana wiedzieć.

\- Znacie się? – pyta John.

\- Całkiem nieźle.

\- Nie miałam pojęcia! – mówi Mary. – Powinnaś była o tym wspomnieć. Mogliśmy spotkać się o wiele szybciej. John, to Irene, moja… cóż, sam wiesz.

Kobieta swobodnie ściska dłoń doktora.

\- Irene Adler. Słyszałam o tobie.

\- John Watson – mówi, uśmiechając sie niepewnie. – Cieszę się, że wreszcie możemy się poznać.

Sherlock wciąż stoi, jego ramiona są spięte, wzrok skupiony na Irene. Kobieta prostuje się natychmiast po puszczeniu ręki Johna i patrzy na detektywa, niemal tak wysoka jak on, jej ciało naprzeciw jego.

\- Herbata jeszcze nie ostygła, Mary? – pyta, patrząc na Sherlocka.

\- Wciąż paruje, tak.

\- Dobrze.

John obserwuje, jak Irene i Sherlock wpatrują się w siebie, ich zaciekłość niemal daje się wyczuć w powietrzu, jak zapach pieczywa przypalającego się w tosterze.

Telefon Irene zaczyna dzwonić, więc wyciąga go z kieszeni, przeprasza ich i wychodzi na chwilę. Sherlock nie siada, dopóki drzwi nie zamykają się za nią. John decyduje się nie pytać.

Herbata jest dostatecznie schłodzona, by ją pić, kiedy Irene wraca i siada w swoim ulubionym fotelu, obok Sherlocka, który przez to sztywnieje. Ona to ignoruje, pytając Johna jak się ma i jak idzie mu praca w klinice. Sherlock obserwuje ją, nie mówiąc ani słowa, ale ona zachowuje się, jakby go tam nie było.

\- Jak ty i Mary się poznaliście? – John pyta Irene. Zna już tę historię, ale stara się być uprzejmy. Próbuje też rozgryźć Sherlocka, pod jego jawnym lekceważeniem względem Irene, może być zaciekawiony kobietą.

\- Och, jesteśmy starymi przyjaciółkami. – Teraz wydaje się o wiele bardziej zrelaksowana. – Urodziłam się w Stanach, ale przeniosłam się do Londynu, gdy miałam czternaście lat. Chodziłyśmy razem do szkoły, potem mieszkałyśmy razem w college’u. Ile to w sumie lat, Mary?

\- Znamy się od dwudziestu czterech lat – mówi Mary. – Niedługo będzie dwadzieścia pięć.

\- Jezu, starzeję się.

\- Ale jak dotarłyście do tego punktu? – pyta dalej John.

\- Cóż, zajęło nam to chwilę. Rozmawiałyśmy o tym, jak spędzimy razem życie, kiedy byłyśmy małe. Dziewczynki robią coś takiego, udają, że nigdy nie wyjdą za mąż i spędzą razem szczęśliwie życie. Zakładałam, że wyrośnie z tego, skoro jest tą romantyczną stroną. Mi zawsze bardziej zależało na seksie.

Uśmiecha się bezczelnie i John również odpowiada uśmiechem. Sherlock wciąż się gapi.

\- W każdym razie, ona nigdy nie znalazła mężczyzny, którego lubiłaby dostatecznie mocno, żeby się z nim związać. Ja nawet nie szukałam. W pewnym momencie wydawało się po prostu logiczne dla nas, żeby się z sobą związać. Byłyśmy swoimi ulubionymi osobami od tak dawna… Zawsze kochałam ją najbardziej na świecie. Nie wiem, jak ona czuje się w tej kwestii, ale…

\- Proszę cię. Nie bądź głupia – wtrąca się Mary. – Oczywiście, że ciebie zawsze kochałam najbardziej.

Kobiety pochylają się ku sobie nad stolikiem. Irene przerywa ich kontakt wzrokowy i prostuje się w krześle, rozkładając ramiona. Wygląda, jakby świat należał do niej.

\- Więc ty i pan Holmes jesteście małżeństwem.

\- Zgadza się – mówi John, nie ukrywając, jaką sprawia mu to przyjemność. – Od sześciu lat.

\- Byłam kiedyś zamężna – mówi Irene, zapalając papierosa i głośno pstrykając zapalniczką. Zakłada nogę na nogę. – Z mężczyzną, rzecz jasna. Zrobiłam to dla pieniędzy. Najgłupsza decyzja, jaką kiedykolwiek podjęłam. Dzięki bogu, że ten sukinsyn nie żyje.

John zauważa, że Mary obok niego bardzo stara się nie roześmiać, zaciskając wargi, z zaróżowionymi policzkami.

\- Sama go zabiłaś? – pyta obraźliwie Sherlock.

\- Sherlock. – John zwraca mu uwagę.

Irene lekko unosi brew.

\- Zależy. Jeśli potwierdzę, będziesz mnie bardziej lub mniej szanował?

Mary wywraca oczyma.

\- Nie zabiła swojego męża.

\- Ani nie płakałam na jego pogrzebie. Ale miałam ostre rżnięcie zaraz po nim.

John dusi się herbatą.

\- Co jest piękną metaforą odnośnie do prawdy o mężczyznach – mówi Irene.

Mary znowu wywraca oczyma i potrząsa głową, ale na ustach błąka się jej uśmiech.

\- A jaka ona jest?

\- Mężczyźni są nudni – mówi. – Poza chwilami, kiedy są całkiem niezłym rżnięciem.

Mary chichocze.

\- Naprawdę, to jedyne do czego się nadają. Bez obrazy, John.

\- Nie ma sprawy. Chociaż… muszę powiedzieć, że Sherlock jest koniecznym wyjątkiem od reguły.

\- Masz rację. – Irene znowu skupia swoją uwagę na Sherlocku, uśmiecha się, pokazując zęby. – Pan Holmes jest wyjątkiem. Na wiele sposobów.

Sherlock mruży na nią oczy w milczeniu. Kobieta zaciąga się papierosem.

\- Naprawdę, Holmes, jestem szczera. Ze wszystkich mężczyzn, których poznałam w życiu – bóg jeden wie jak wielu – jesteś jedynym, który mi zaimponował i jest wart zapamiętania. I nawet cię nie przerżnęłam, na litość boską.

\- Uważasz, że powinno mi to schlebiać? – pyta.

\- Nie, nie dbasz o pochlebstwa, prawda? A przynajmniej nie od kobiety. – Patrzy na Mary. – Pan Holmes nie ceni sobie naszej płci, kochanie. Co jest w porządku, biorąc pod uwagę, że ja nie cenię sobie jego.

\- Jedynym prawdziwym wkładem waszej płci, madame, jest reprodukowanie imbecylów. Nie wydaje mi się, żeby za to należała wam się Nagroda Nobla – mówi Sherlock.

Irene uśmiecha się do niego.

\- Wciąż jesteś wkurzony, że cię pokonałam.

\- Więc o to chodzi – John mamrocze do Mary.

\- Uciekłaś, a to pewna różnica. Gdybym nie spóźnił się parę minut, ująłbym cię.

\- Och, odpieprz się, Holmes, pokonałam cię – mówi Irene, z oczywistym samozadowoleniem. – I po tylu latach, wciąż ci nie przeszło.

Uderza ręką w udo, uśmiechając się szeroko. John niemal chce się śmiać na nadętą minę Sherlocka. Nie wiedział, że Kobieta, o której czasem wspominał detektyw, przechytrzyła go. To będzie doskonały temat do drażnienia go w przyszłości.

\- Zapewniam cię, Adler, że moje ego jest całkowicie nietknięte – niemal syczy Sherlock.

\- W takim razie jestem zaskoczona, że mieścisz się z nim w pieprzonych drzwiach – mówi Irene doskonale neutralnym tonem, zaciągając się papierosem.

\- Czy ktoś chciałby dolewkę herbaty? – pyta Mary.

\- To byłoby wspaniałe, dziękuję – odpowiada John.

Nalewa mu kubek.

\- Biorąc pod uwagę, jak wielu mężczyzn zaznało już twoich względów, sam nie miałbym problemu z ich zdobyciem – Sherlock zwraca się do Irene.

\- Zazdrosny, Holmes? – pyta z uśmiechem. – Chcesz, żebym wzięła cię na górę na miłe, szybkie bzykanko? Nie żebyś znał różnicę między dobrym a okropnym rżnięciem.

\- Nie, dziękuję – mówi Sherlock opanowanym tonem i z nieruchomą twarzą. – Gdybym chciał dziwki, zapłaciłbym za bardziej sympatyczną.

John kaszle głośno, ale żadne z nich nie zwraca na niego uwagi, wpatrując się w siebie w sposób, którego Watson nie potrafi odczytać. Sherlock wygląda, jakby był gotowy ją zastrzelić, a Irene jakby mogła odpowiedzieć ogniem albo przerżnąć go na miejscu.

\- Irene – mówi John, a ona odwraca się w jego stronę. Mary siedzi nieruchomo, zaciskając wargi. – Mogłabyś… mogłabyś pokazać mi kuchnię? Chyba mam ochotę na tost do herbaty.

Pochyla się w fotelu i zgniata papierosa w popielniczce stojącej na stole, po czym wstaje. John podąża za nią do kuchni, drzwi zamykają się za nimi.

\- Sukinsyn – mówi Irene. – Przepraszam za to. Twój mąż i ja jesteśmy najwyraźniej niezdolni do ludzkiego zachowania, kiedy znajdujemy się w tym samym pomieszczeniu.

\- W porządku. Sherlock zwykle nie zachowuje się po ludzku.

\- Lubię go, John, naprawdę, ale… nie jestem typem kobiety, której zależy na męskiej uprzejmości.

\- Całkowicie zrozumiałe.

Irene wzdycha.

\- Cholera. Niemal zapomniałam, jaki on jest, zaczynając tę rozmowę. Mam nadzieję, że ty nie kłócisz się z nim w ten sposób.

\- Nie do końca w ten sposób. – John chrząka.

\- Dobrze. Bardzo dobrze.

\- O ile to cokolwiek znaczy, przepraszam w jego imieniu za okropne rzeczy, jakie powiedział.

Macha na to ręką.

\- Nie kłopocz się, to i tak bzdura. Nie dbam o to, jeśli to on to mówi. Ale jedno muszę ci powiedzieć.

\- Co takiego?

\- Mówiłam poważnie o miłym, szybkim rżnięciu.

John wybucha śmiechem.

\- Gdyby nie był dziewicą, Sherlock Holmes byłby genialnym rżnięciem, doktorze Watsonie – mówi. – Zawsze potrafię poznać te genialne.

\- Mogłem żyć bez tej analizy.

 

W salonie Sherlock pozwala, by jego ramiona opadły w geście porażki i Mary jest go żal. Patrzy na niego ze współczuciem, nie wiedząc, jak go pocieszyć.

\- Irene czasem daje się ponieść – mówi.

Sherlock nie odpowiada.

\- Nie chciała cię obrazić.

\- Nie jestem obrażony.

\- Och. Dobrze.

Mary trzyma swój kubek na kolanach, w obu rękach, i czeka.

 

\- Więc – mówi John. – Słyszałem, co Mary ma do powiedzenia na twój temat. I jestem zaciekawiony. Co ty… Jakie są twoje uczucia? Względem niej. Wydajecie się tak różne.

Irene nie odpowiada od razu. Myśli o tym przez chwilę, ale John wie, że jest o wiele za mądra, by zabrakło jej słów. Raczej szuka tych właściwych.

\- Mary jest jedyną czułością w moim życiu – zaczyna, patrząc na Johna i potem z powrotem w swój kubek. – Jestem z nią innym człowiekiem. Lepszym.

Nic przerywa jej, chcąc usłyszeć, co ma do powiedzenia, chcąc zrozumieć, zaciekawiony nią. Kobieta po chwili podejmuje przerwaną myśl.

\- Kobiety zawsze miały swój sposób na bycie razem – mówi. – Przez całą historię. Kochałyśmy się nawzajem wystarczająco, na długo zanim w ogóle mężczyźni zaczęli nas kłopotać. Byłam z mnóstwem mężczyzn, John. Na wielu kontynentach, z czym, jak słyszałam, możesz się utożsamiać.

Uśmiecha się pod jej spojrzeniem.

\- Niektórzy z nich mogli być warci miłości, tak sądzę. Ale powiem ci: o wiele łatwiej kochać mi Mary niż któregokolwiek z nich. Nie tylko dlatego, że z  nią mogę być tym, kim naprawdę jestem. Nie muszę z niczego rezygnować. Nigdy nie poprosi mnie, żebym zrezygnowała z pracy, którą wykonuję, albo bawiła się w niańkę bandy dzieciaków, których nie chcę, czy o inną bzdurę.

\- Wiem, o co ci chodzi – mówi John.

Milczą przez chwilę, oboje wpatrując się w swoje kubki i żadne z nich nie słyszy żadnych dźwięków dochodzących z salonu, nawet szeptów. Irene znów na niego zerka.

\- Cieszę się, że ty jesteś jej kumplem do pieprzenia. – Wyraz jej twarzy jest znaczący, co go zaskakuje. – I jej przyjacielem. Wiem, że mogę ci ufać.

\- Ufać, że jej nie skrzywdzę, czy też, że ci jej nie odbiorę?

Jej usta drgają

\- Raczej to drugie.

\- Dobry boże – John wpatruje się w nią ze zdumieniem. – Jesteście tak bardzo do siebie podobni.

\- Holmes? – parska śmiechem, czułość z niej wyparowuje. – Chryste, to obraza czy komplement?

\- Prawdopodobnie oba.

Oboje wyginają kąciki ust w uśmieszkach.

 

Mary wstaje z sofy i siada na samym końcu fotela Irene, pochylając się w stronę Sherlocka.

\- Sherlock – mówi. – Chciałam… chciałam ci podziękować – za przedstawienie mnie Johnowi. To wspaniałe, dla nas obojga, tak sądzę. To taka wielka ulga, nie musieć już chodzić po barach.

Odsuwa się nieco, krzyżuje ręce na piersiach i się uśmiecha. Sherlock nagle milczy, wściekła pogarda zniknęła, kiedy Irene wyszła z pokoju, zastąpiona jakimś rodzajem smutku.

\- Tak, cóż – mówi. – Cieszę się, że mogłem pomóc.

Obserwuje go, zaniepokojona teraz, wytrącona z równowagi jego zmianą nastroju.

\- Wszystko w porządku?

\- Świetnie.

\- Na pewno? Czy powiedziałam coś niewłaściwego?

Potrząsa głową ze wzrokiem skupionym na kolanach. Mary wpatruje się w jego twarz, szukając na niej wskazówek.

\- Sherlock – mówi w momencie, gdy przychodzi jej to do głowy. – Nie czujesz się już dobrze z myślą o mnie i o Johnie, tak? O to chodzi?

\- John jest dorosły. Może robić,  co zechce. A ty… jesteś dobrą kobietą, panno Morstan. Nie przedstawiłbym cię mu, gdybym sądził inaczej.

Prostuje się, siedząc przez chwilę z lekko otwartymi ustami.

\- Po tylu latach razem, wciąż kwestionujesz jego lojalność?

Nie odpowiada. Mary ściska jego ramię i znowu patrzą na siebie. Patrzy na niego z taką wrażliwością, że czuje się zawstydzony sobą.

\- Och, Sherlock – mówi. – Chcesz wiedzieć, o czym John i ja najczęściej rozmawiamy? O tobie. I o Irene. Umawiamy się na seks, ale powodem, dla którego jesteśmy przyjaciółmi jest to, że rozumiemy nawzajem swoją sytuację.

\- Co?

\- Być zakochanym – mówi, jej śliczna twarz jest oświetlona promieniami słońca wpadającymi przez okno, błękitne oczy i różowe usta, ciepłe i delikatne. – Bycie tak urzeczonym innym człowiekiem, nawet jeśli nie chcesz uprawiać z nim seksu. John powiedział mi, że jesteś aseksualny i nie chciałabym być niegrzeczna, naprawdę, ale… Być może nie zdajesz sobie sprawy, jak to jest, jak dziwne jest dla kogoś takiego jak ja i John, zakochać się w kimś, z kim nie chcesz uprawiać seksu. Nie mogliśmy z nikim o tym porozmawiać, aż do teraz.

\- Nie było to aż tak niezwykłe przed XX wiekiem – tłumaczy Sherlock cicho.

Prawy kącik jej ust drga w uśmiechu, kiedy ściska jego ramię.

\- John i ja jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. Pomagamy sobie nawzajem zaspokoić pewną potrzebę – tak naprawdę trywialną. Zdradzę ci sekret: mogłabym odpuścić sobie seks, całkowicie i na resztę życia, gdyby to był jedyny sposób, aby zatrzymać Irene. I obiecuję ci – patrzy mu głęboko w oczy – że John czuje to samo do ciebie. Przysięgam, sposób w jaki na ciebie patrzy… Nikt inny nie mógłby nigdy zająć tego miejsca.

Sherlock znów zerka na swoje kolana, na jej drobne, białe dłonie trzymające krawędź jego rękawa. Przykrywa jej rękę swoją.

\- Jesteście okropnie cicho tutaj – mówi John, kiedy on i Irene wracają z kuchni do salonu. Sherlock i Mary zerkają na nich, ich dłonie wciąż złączone na ramieniu Sherlocka. Watson zatrzymuje się, widząc jego spojrzenie.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta.

Sherlock potakuje. Irene przesuwa wzrokiem od niego do Mary i z powrotem. Ma całkiem niezłe wyobrażenie o czym rozmawiali. Mary zabiera rękę i poprawia materiał na swoich kolanach. Irene przechodzi przez pokój, stając nad nią i podając jej dłoń, którą kobieta przyjmuje i wstaje.

\- Nastawimy kolejny czajnik – mówi Irene, prowadząc swoją partnerkę do kuchni.

Sherlock znowu skupia wzrok na swoich kolanach, podczas gdy John stoi za sofą i obserwuje go. Wie, że coś się dzieje, ale nie ma pojęcia co. I wątpi, że Sherlock mu powie. Mija sofę i stolik na kawę, siadając w fotelu obok niego, zaciskając dłoń na jego kolanie. Holmes wciąż nie podnosi głowy.

\- Ej – mówi delikatnie. – Spojrzysz chociaż na mnie?

Podnosi wzrok. Patrzą na siebie.

\- Chodź tutaj. – John obejmuje ręką kark Sherlocka, zmuszając go, aby obrócił się w jego stronę, aż obejmują się mocno, otulając się ramionami. Sherlock zamyka oczy i przylega do Johna, składając głowę na jego ramieniu, John opiera podbródek na jego głowie. Czuje drogą wodę kolońską, którą przesiąknięta jest jego marynarka. Jedną ręką gładzi jego długie plecy, drugą zaciska na jego karku, palce zaplatają się we włosy.

Siedzą w ten sposób w milczeniu, nie słysząc nawet kobiet za drzwiami.

 

Stoją obok lodówki, Irene opiera się o blat kuchenny, obejmuje Mary w pasie, która z kolei zarzuca ramiona na jej szyję.

\- On tak ogromnie kocha Johna – Mary mówi tak cicho, jak tylko może. – To aż ściska mi serce.

Irene uśmiecha się w sposób, który sugeruje, że wie, o czym mowa.

 

Sherlock nie chce go puścić. Przylega połową ciała do Johna, który zaciska rękę na jego ramieniu i stara się spojrzeć mu w twarz, ale nie może.

\- Nie zamierzam nawet pytać, co się dzieje w twojej szalonej głowie – mówi, ale bez prawdziwego zniecierpliwienia. Przesuwa dłoń na włosy Sherlocka, kciukiem głaszcząc jego policzek. Jego pierścionek błyszczy w ciemnych włosach Holmesa. – Jezu, nienawidzę, kiedy jesteś taki smutny.

To wywołuje uśmiech na twarzy detektywa. John odpycha go nieco i bierze jego twarz w dłonie, trzymając ją blisko swojej. Patrzą na siebie, niebieskie i brązowe oczy, jasne i szeroko otwarte.

John pochyla się i składa pocałunek na jego policzku, dokładnie w kąciku jego ust. Z zamkniętymi oczyma i ciepłymi dłońmi, w niezwykle uczuciowy sposób. Kiedy znów się odsuwa, jedynie na tyle daleko, by widzieć twarz Sherlocka  - detektyw nie czeka nawet sekundy, by odwzajemnić pocałunek.

 

Irene i Mary stoją we frontowych drzwiach do swojego budynku, trzymając się za ręce. Machają do Johna i Sherlocka na pożegnanie, kiedy ich taksówka odjeżdża. John odmachuje. Holmes tylko wpatruje się w nie przez szybę. Irene puszcza mu zawadiackie oczko.

\- Ta kobieta – mówi Sherlock, odwracając twarz ku przedniej szybie, kiedy taksówka mija budynek . – Ta przebiegła, manipulancka, arogancka, wyrachowana kobieta. Jak ktoś taki jak Mary może ją znieść, jest ponad wszelkie wyobrażenia. Co?

John obserwuje go i śmieje się.

\- Przysięgam, Irene Adler jest twoim żeńskim wcieleniem.

\- Absurd – prycha Holmes.

Watson potrząsa głową. Sherlock patrzy przez okno.

\- W każdym razie, cieszę się, że Mary jest z tym, z kim pragnie być – mówi miękko.

\- Ja cieszę się, że mam ciebie – zapewnia go John.

Sherlock znów patrzy na niego. Kącik jego ust unosi się w uśmiechu.


	10. Uderzenia

Puls staje się ich kamieniem pobierczym.

Zaczyna się od Johna, ponieważ jest lekarzem i ponieważ on nie igra ze śmiercią jak Sherlock, który nigdy nie przejmowałby się czymś tak przyziemnym, o ile ktoś najpierw nie zwróciłby mu uwagi. John czasem leżał w łóżku, nie śpiąc, przed Baker Street, a po Afganistanie, w tym depresyjnym pokoju, który wynajmował. Leżał w napadach bezsenności, rozbudzony wspomnieniami, i słuchał własnego pulsu. On bowiem mówił mu, że żyje, że przeszłość nie może go skrzywdzić i dzieje się już tylko w jego własnej głowie, a przyszłość wciąż jest możliwa. Nie czuł się z tego powodu zadowolony czy pełen skruchy, ale przyswajał tę wiedzę, przewracał się na drugi bok i znowu próbował zasnąć.

W jakiś sposób zamieszkał z Sherlockiem Holmesem i zakochał się w nim, pomimo całkowitego braku seksualnego zainteresowania nim. Czas mijał i miłość się pogłębiała, John się oświadczył, pobrali się, minęło od tego już ponad dziesięć lat, a Sherlock wciąż jest Sherlockiem, zbrodnie zdarzają się nieustannie, ale John nigdy nie przywykł do tego uczucia, tego dławiącego strachu, który ściska mu klatkę piersiową i zabiera całe ciepło z jego ciała, kiedy obserwuje, jak Sherlock zmaga się ze śmiercią.

W pewnym momencie tulą się do siebie na sofie albo w łóżku, a John zaczyna kłaść głowę na piersi Sherlocka i po prostu słuchać. Słucha dudnienia serca gdzieś w głębi klatki piersiowej, nie brzmi wcale inaczej niż inne, które słyszał, ale im dłużej słucha, tym bardziej dźwięk ten napełnia go nieskażonym spokojem. Jakby był naćpany czymś, co sprawia, że wszystko staje się ciche, spokojne i dobre.

Jeśli Sherlock zauważa, że zmienia się to w nawyk, nic nie mówi.

Leży w łóżku na plecach, w te poranki, gdy nie pracuje, wpatrując się w sufit, otwierając i zamykając oczy, aż John się rozbudzi i wtuli się w niego, jakby już tego nie robił. Układa się z głową na klatce piersiowej Sherlocka, otaczając ją ramionami i torsem, i słucha. Sherlock trzyma go po prostu oboma ramionami i nie rusza się, dopóki John nie poruszy się pierwszy, nieważne jak długo to trwa. Czasami John znowu zasypia. Czasami oczy go pieką i musi powstrzymywać w sobie chęć, aby się rozpłakać. Czasami uśmiecha się tym sennym, zadowolonym uśmiechem kogoś, kogo świat jest poukładany. Dłoń Sherlocka znajduje głowę Johna i gładzi jego włosy. Jest im razem ciepło i wygodnie, a dźwięk bicia serca Sherlocka jest najbliższym boskiego głosu dźwiękiem we wszechświecie Johna.

Słucha, zapominając o sobie i myśli _To znaczy, że Sherlock żyje_. Przeszłość nie ma znaczenia, a przyszłość jest możliwa. _Ten, którego kocham, żyje._

John wyjmuje stetoskop za każdym razem, gdy Sherlock choruje albo kiedy nawdychał się oparów z chemikaliów, nad którymi pracował, albo smogu po wybuchu bomby. Wyjmuje go przy kilku mrocznych razach, gdy Sherlock znów zażył kokainę. Lubi używać stetoskopu, ponieważ dzięki niemu dźwięk bicia serca Sherlocka jest głośny i silny, wypełnia całą głowę Johna. Może też słyszeć powietrze w płucach Holmesa.

\- Oddychaj dla mnie.

I Sherlock oddycha, dzięki ci Jezu, co za niebiański dźwięk. Pieprzony _Mesjasz_ Haendla.

Jeśli John słucha dłużej niż to konieczne, Sherlock nie narzeka, nawet nie z powodu zimnego metalu na swojej piersi. Siedzi cicho, spokojnie, kiedy John opiekuje się nimi oboma.

 

Pewnej nocy, kiedy pracują, podejrzany, którego śledzą, odwraca się i zaczyna ich ścigać. Uciekają, ponieważ mężczyzna jest niebezpieczny, ale głównie dlatego, że to cholernie dobra zabawa. Wszystko staje się adrenaliną i rozmazanymi kolorami, dezorientującymi światłami, kiedy biegną w ten sposób. Nigdy nie mają nawet sekundy na zastanowienie, Sherlock zawsze prowadzi, a John podąża za nim ślepo, nie dbając o to, gdzie biegną. Watson zauważa, że, kiedy bieg się kończy, trudniej mu oddychać niż wtedy, gdy poznał Sherlocka (cholerne starzenie się), ale to wciąż warte euforii, która przychodzi po wszystkim.

Tym razem udaje im się uciec, wciskając się w wąską przestrzeń pomiędzy budynkami. Kilka minut po prostu łapią oddechy, kolka w boku Johna zabija go i, cholera, potrzebuje wody. Uśmiecha się, ponieważ to było fantastyczne. Miał długą przerwę.

Nagle Sherlock bierze dłoń Johna i przykłada ją do swojego serca, cienki materiał jego koszuli jest gładki i znajomy. Czuje galopujący puls mężczyzny. Sherlock tylko na niego patrzy, odchylając głowę, by oprzeć ją o ścianę. John przestaje się uśmiechać, patrzy na niego, czując rękę Sherlocka na swojej i jego puls po wewnętrznej stronie dłoni.

Sherlock otwiera swoje niebieskie oczy, patrzy na niego i uśmiecha się połową ust.

John go kocha.

 

Budzi go szarpanie za ramię, ktoś chce go obrócić na plecy z boku, na którym śpi, otwiera oczy, ale jego mózg przypomina mu, że to musi być Sherlock. Kładzie się na boku i uznaje, że znowu może odpłynąć, ale rozbudza go zaskoczenie, gdy coś ciepłego i ciężkiego kładzie się na jego piersiach. Z zamkniętymi oczyma, sięga po to ręką i rozpoznaje włosy Sherlocka pod palcami, krzywiznę jego czaszki. Mężczyzna obejmuje go ramionami w pasie. Nic nie mówią, chociaż John rozważa mgliście wymamrotanie _Co robisz?_ Nie kłopocze się tym jednak, zbyt śpiący, zakładając, że Sherlock też chce spać.

Serce Johna bije wolno i równo pod mózgiem Sherlocka.

 

Kiedy John budzi się w szpitalu nie pamięta, co się stało, ale nie ma problemów ze zrozumieniem, gdzie się znajduje (zbyt często trafiał do cholernych szpitali w ciągu ostatnich lat). Pozbycie się dezorientacji nie zajmuje mu wiele czasu. Gdy tylko widzi Sherlocka siedzącego na krześle koło jego łóżka, jego mózg z miejsca się skupia.

Sherlock jest boleśnie wyprostowany, zgięte ramiona oparte na podłokietnikach krzesła, dłonie splecione pod podbródkiem. Płacze. Jego oczy są zamknięte, a twarz nieruchoma i John nie wie nawet, czy Sherlock zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że płacze. Ale właśnie to robi.

Żyją razem od dwunastu lat i John na palcach jednej ręki może policzyć, ile razy widział Sherlocka płaczącego. Widzieć, jak robi to teraz, widzieć go w takim stanie, wstrząsa nim w sposób, którego nie może opisać nawet sam przed sobą.

\- Sherlock – mówi, niemal szepcze.

Otwiera oczy i patrzy na Johna, poza tym zastygły w swojej pozie. Te niemożliwie niebieskie tęczówki, pogrążone we łzach, i Watson czuje, jak ściska mu się żołądek. Sherlock opuszcza ramiona, zaciska dłonie na oparciu krzesła.

Uśmiecha się. Delikatnie.

\- Witaj – mówi.

\- Płaczesz.

\- Nieważne. - Nawet nie próbuje otrzeć łez.

Wstaje i pochyla się nad Johnem, który na niego patrzy.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? 

John potakuje, troska maluje się na jego twarzy. Sherlock zaczyna odsuwać się od łóżka, ale Watson łapie go za rękaw płaszcza.

\- A ty?

Sherlock w odpowiedzi jedynie znów się nad nim pochyla i całuje go w czoło. Jego ręka wędruje po klatce piersiowej męża i znajduje jego serce. John przytrzymuje ją tam własną dłonią, także kiedy Sherlock odsuwa się od niego.

Przez kilka chwil po prostu patrzą na siebie, stojąc nieruchomo. Sherlock uśmiecha się niewyraźnie, a John wcale. Mógł wcześniej widzieć puls mężczyzny na monitorze, ale to nie to samo.

Teraz go czuje. Teraz jest dobrze.

Ścigają – pieszo – mordercę podejrzanego o pracę dla Moriarty’ego. Mężczyzna leży martwy na kierownicy, samochód zmiażdżony przed światłami drogowymi. Roi się tam od policji i Lestrade nawet nie zwraca na nich uwagi, jest zbyt zajęty wydawaniem rozkazów i zadawaniem pytań. Sherlock opiera się o tylne drzwi karetki, a John stoi przed nim, z dłońmi na biodrach, i obu im brakuje oddechu, bolą ich płuca i mięśnie.

Kiedy obaj wciąż dyszą, John przysuwa się i kładzie prawą rękę na lewym ramieniu Sherlocka, opierając się na nim.

Prawą rękę kładzie na jego sercu.

Donovan widzi ich. Zatrzymuje się, aby na nich patrzeć. Ale żaden z nich nie widzi jej, a nawet gdyby, nie przejmowaliby się nią.

 

Są po obiedzie i leżą na sofie, oglądając telewizję. John bardziej słucha niż ogląda, ponieważ nie chce wyginać sobie karku. Sherlock leży przyciśnięty do jego boku, otaczając go ramieniem, z kciukiem  męża gładzącym równomiernie jego szyję. Nie myśli o tym, ale Sherlock może słyszeć bicie jego serca, nawet jeśli nie leży z uchem dokładnie nad nim. Dźwięk jest stłumiony przez sweter Johna, ale wciąż słyszalny.

\- Sądzę, że rozumiem – mówi.

\- Co rozumiesz?

\- Czemu zawsze słuchasz mojego pulsu.

\- Och?

Sherlock potakuje. Przesuwa dłoń na serce Johna, obok swojej twarzy. Zamyka oczy i po chwili czuje, jak John kładzie na niej swoją rękę.


	11. Cała reszta

John wraca do domu w piątkowe popołudnie, czując ulgę, ponieważ nastał weekend i on planuje się lenić aż do poniedziałku. Zamówi jedzenie, ponieważ nie ma ochoty gotować. Weźmie gorący prysznic, albo nie, kąpiel, i będzie oglądał głupie programy telewizyjne, aż powieki staną się za ciężkie, by utrzymać oczy otwarte. Jutro będzie spał do późna, pójdzie pobiegać i zrobi pranie. Może nawet uda mu się wyciągnąć Sherlocka do kina wieczorem. Nie czuje szczególnej potrzeby spotkania z Mary, ale jeśli ona zadzwoni, nie byłby przeciwny wspólnej kolacji, zwłaszcza jeśli Sherlock dalej będzie marudził.

Sherlock cały tydzień był w kiepskim nastroju. Lestrade nie ma dla niego nowych spraw, a Mycroft wpadł w niedzielę z wizytą. Ale John naprawdę uważa, iż, poza tymi powodami, to po prostu jedna z Sherlockowych depresji. Teraz zdarzają się tylko kilka razy rocznie, co jest znaczącą poprawą w stosunku do pierwszych lat, gdy razem zamieszkali. Zwykle nie trwa to dłużej niż tydzień i John nauczył się, że wszystko, co może zrobić, to pozwolić Sherlockowi poradzić sobie z tym, aż znowu zacznie się zachowywać.

Kiedy jednak wchodzi na górę, zauważa, że jest bardzo cicho i gdy otwiera drzwi, po krótkiej chwili słyszy stłumiony szloch… Zamiera tuż po przekroczeniu progu i gapi się.

Sherlock siedzi na podłodze, wciąż w pidżamie, z twarzą pokrytą łzami i ciemnym od wilgoci kołnierzem koszulki. Jego nogi są zgięte w kolanach i rozchylone, ramiona opadają bezwiednie, dłonie składa na udach. Opuszcza głowę i pociąga nosem, płacząc tak cicho, jak tylko on potrafi. John tylko kilka razy widział go we łzach w ciągu ostatnich dwunastu lat i nigdy w taki sposób – tylko wtedy, gdy John niemal zginął. Przez kilka chwil nie wie, co zrobić lub powiedzieć, całkowicie osłupiały tym widokiem.

\- Sherlock? – pyta, kiedy już odzyskuje głos. Zsuwa torbę z ramienia i kładzie ją na podłodze, następnie ruszając w stronę męża i klękając przed nim. – Mój boże, co się stało?

Sherlock jedynie szlocha i potrząsa głową z zamkniętymi oczyma.

\- Hej, spójrz na mnie – mówi John. Ale Sherlock wciąż zaciska powieki. Doktor przysuwa się bliżej i chwyta jego ramiona. – Sherlock, proszę.

\- Nie wiem. – Wyrzuca z siebie na bezdechu, niemal szepcze. Ton jego głosu sprawia, że John dostaje gęsiej skórki. Sherlock patrzy na niego, jasnobłękitne źrenice w zaróżowionych, szklistych oczach.

\- Nie wiem – powtarza. I John mu wierzy. – Zacząłem i nie mogłem przestać.

\- Zacząłeś co?

\- To. – Mruga. Do Johna dociera, że chodzi mu o płacz.

\- Czy coś się stało?

Sherlock w milczeniu potrząsa głową. Przez jego twarz znów przebiega skurcz, zaciska mocno powieki i wypuszcza z siebie oddech z drżeniem.

\- Nic. Nic. A jednak siedzę tutaj jak pieprzony pacjent z psychiatryka.

Przykłada wewnętrzne strony dłoni do oczu, przyciska ramiona do siebie i John czeka jedynie chwilę, zanim pochyla się, by go objąć. Chude ramiona Sherlocka otaczają go słabo i detektyw opiera twarz na jego ramieniu, pociągając nosem.

\- Okej – John szepce, jakby Sherlock był dzieckiem. – Wszystko z tobą w porządku. Wszystko będzie dobrze.

\- Chciałem zażyć, John – mówi Sherlock. – Niemal… niemal wyszedłem, żeby kupić działkę. Ale obiecałem ci, że nie będę. To się dzieje, gdy nie biorę. Tak właśnie się czuję.

John zaciska ramiona mocniej wokół niego, jedną dłoń przyciska płasko do jego pleców, drugą wplata w jego włosy. Przepełnia go ulga i wdzięczność, i poczucie winy. Jest wzruszony tym, że Sherlock oparł się potrzebie i boli go, że uzależnienie redukuje go do takiego stanu. Rozumie teraz, dlaczego Sherlock się uzależnił, skoro to właśnie skrywa pod powierzchnią. W czasie swoich depresji ledwo się odzywa. John nie doceniał jego bólu.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze. Zawsze czujesz się lepiej po paru dniach, tym razem nie będzie inaczej. Obiecuję, to minie.

\- To boli – szepcze Sherlock, drobny i delikatny obok jego ciała. – John…

\- Jestem tutaj. Jestem dokładnie tutaj.

\- Nie odchodź. Nigdy mnie nie zostawiaj. Nie mogę… - Przerywa mu szloch.

John odsuwa się na tyle, by ująć jego twarz w obie dłonie i spojrzeć na niego.

\- Nigdy cię nie porzucę – mówi, jego dłonie pokrywa słona wilgoć. – Obiecuję. Kocham cię.

Znów przyciąga go do piersi, nieład brązowych loków przylega do jego gardła, a jego krtań zaciska się boleśnie. Sherlock nic nie mówi, lgnąc do niego i płacząc cicho w jego kurtkę. John czuje, jak się trzęsie.

\- Kocham cię tak bardzo – zapewnia. – Sherlock, kocham cię. Naprawdę.

Przesuwa dłońmi w górę i w dół jego pleców, desperacko pragnąc, by mężczyzna mu uwierzył. Nienawidzi tego. Nienawidzi tego, gdy nie wie, jak mu pomóc. Nienawidzi patrzeć, jak Sherlock cierpi.

\- Zdobędę dla ciebie lekarstwo – mówi. – Może to pomoże.

\- Nie – palce Sherlocka wbijają się boleśnie w jego plecy. – Nie. To zawsze utrudnia mi myślenie. Nie byłbym zdolny do pracy. Muszę pracować.

John nie jest psychiatrą, ale wie, że to mit, w który wierzą artyści. Nie ma żadnego dowodu, że antydepresanty wpływają na czyjeś zdolności umysłowe. Ale wie też, że Sherlock naprawdę się boi, co nie zdarza się niemal nigdy. Być może czyni go to nieodpowiedzialnym lekarzem – Sherlock ewidentnie ma depresję albo chorobę dwubiegunową czy coś podobnego – ale nie zaryzykuje zniszczenia tego, kim Sherlock jest, nawet ze względu na zdrowie Holmesa.

\- W porządku – mówi delikatnie. – Znajdziemy inny sposób. Przejdziemy przez to.

Dłonie Sherlocka zwalniają uścisk. Nogi Johna zaczynają piec od niewygodnej pozycji, ale naprawdę nie chce jeszcze się ruszać. Będzie tak trzymał Sherlocka całą noc, jeśli będzie musiał – a pewnie będzie.

\- Potrzebuję cię – mówi Sherlock. – Potrzebuję. Myślę o tym jak mnie zostawiasz i to boli, za bardzo, nie mogę myśleć, nie wiem, co zrobić.

John próbuje go uciszać, dłońmi wciąż gładząc jego plecy w spokojnym rytmie.

\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram.

\- Nie powinieneś być zmuszony tego znosić.

\- Nie przepraszaj mnie – mówi miękko, kołysząc się lekko z Sherlockiem w ramionach. – Chcę tutaj być, z tobą. Chcę ci pomóc.

\- Dlaczego? – szepcze, łzy płyną z jego oczu nieustannie. – Dlaczego miałbyś chcieć być z kimś takim jak ja?

\- Jesteś moim Sherlockiem – wtula twarz w jego włosy i całuje je. – Należę do ciebie.

Tulą się do siebie w tej pozycji, dopóki John nie czuje, że nogi mu zaraz odpadną.

\- Zrobię ci herbaty – mówi. – Chcesz herbaty?

Sherlock potakuje w jego ramię. John kończy ich uścisk i znów patrzy mu w twarz. Łzy zaschły, zostawiając lepki ślad na jego bladej skórze, jego oczy są zaczerwienione i spuchnięte. Pochyla się, splata ręce na jego karku i całuje jego jego czoło przez dłuższą chwilę. Ten mózg, myśli, ta genialna rzecz, która sprawia, że Sherlock jest tym, kim jest, także go rani, pobudzając nieustający zachwyt i miłość Johna. Odsuwa pukiel jego włosów i znów go całuje, w lewą stronę czoła, palcami obejmując jego głowę.

\- Wszystko będzie w porządku – mówi, zanim wstaje i wyciąga po niego rękę. Podciąga Sherlocka, aby stanął i prowadzi go na kanapę, przykrywa go kocem i idzie do kuchni zrobić herbaty. Idzie sztywno, kiedy odzyskuje czucie w nogach.

Nie włączają telewizora ani radia. Sherlock po prostu słucha tego, jak John porusza się po mieszkaniu, leżąc z zamkniętymi oczyma i czeka. Watson wraca z herbatą i piją ją w milczeniu. Kiedy tylko kończą, kładą się razem na kanapie, pod kocem i John go obejmuje.

\- Trochę lepiej? – pyta. Sherlock nie odpowiada, ale lekko potakuje, nieznaczny ruch głową, który jednak John zauważa.

Długo leżą tak razem bez słowa, w cieple, tworząc całość, ból Sherlocka powoli zanika, zmieniając się w odrętwienie. John nie wie, ile czasu minęło i nie dba o to. Nigdy nie chce być gdziekolwiek indziej, nie kiedy wtulają się w siebie w ten sposób. Mógłby tak leżeć z Sherlockiem w objęciach przez dekady, mając nadzieję i modląc się nocami, gdy nie może zasnąć, by dane im było tyle czasu, że zdążą posiwieć i śmierć znajdzie ich w objęciach.

Nie dba o to, jak bardzo pokręcony jest Sherlock. Nie dba o to, czy z nim samym jest coś nie tak, ponieważ z nim zostaje.


	12. Poranek

Kiedy John się budzi, Sherlock leży wtulony w jego plecy, oddychając w jego kark. Obejmuje go ramieniem, jego dłoń spoczywa lekko na sercu Watsona. To przypomina doktorowi, że dzisiaj jest sobota i detektyw nie ma żadnej sprawy, nad którą pracuje, ostatnią zakończył w czwartek wieczorem. Musi być już późno. Rzadko budzi się przed Sherlockiem, chyba że zdarzy mu się pospać dłużej w takie dni jak dzisiaj. Nie rusza się – zbyt mu wygodnie. Leży spokojnie na boku, wpatrując się w pasma światła wpadające przez zasłony na oknie. Napawa się ciepłem męża u swego boku, oddychającego razem z nim, trzymającego go. Zwykle to John jest dużą łyżeczką, co mu odpowiada, ale uwielbia też zamieniać się miejscami.

Słyszy, jak Sherlock wciąga powietrze i rusza się nieco.

\- John. Nie śpisz?

\- Mmm.

Sherlock przeciąga się, ale go nie puszcza, kciukiem przesuwa po klatce piersiowej nad jego sercem. Przyciąga go bliżej, nosem przesuwając po jego karku i przyciskając się do niego całą długością ciała. John zamyka oczy i delektuje się każdą sekundą. Mógłby spędzić w ten sposób cały dzień w łóżku, tuląc Sherlocka. Wie, że Holmes też nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby nie musiał wstawać ze względu na badania albo eksperymenty, albo żeby sprawdzić wiadomości. Nie wspominając o herbacie.

Przez pewien czas leżą w milczeniu, nie ruszając się, z zamkniętymi oczami, ale nie całkiem senni.

\- Sherlock – mówi w końcu.

\- Hmm.

\- Kocham cię.

Holmes wtula twarz w jego kark.

W takie dni John miewa momenty, gdy myśli, jak miło byłoby, gdyby Sherlock rzucił zwalczanie zbrodni i zajął się jakąś nową, całkowicie niewinną profesją. To samolubne myśli, spowodowane jego wzrastającym instynktem opiekuńczym i niepokojem w związku z tym, że Sherlock mógłby zostać ranny lub zabity. Nigdy nie wypowiada ich na głos – bo wie, że praca Sherlocka czyni go tym, kim jest. To ważniejsze niż spokój ducha Johna Watsona.

W takie poranki jak ten trudno mu jednak nie wypowiadać takich myśli. Jest tak zadowolony, tak wygodny ze swoją miłością wobec Sherlocka, że sama myśl o tym, że coś by mu się stało, sprawia, że robi mu się niedobrze albo chce mu się płakać.

\- Zrobię śniadanie – mówi Sherlock.

Jego kciuk dalej pieści klatkę piersiową Johna.

\- Jeszcze nie – odpowiada Watson.

Sherlock nie odpowiada i nie rusza się.

Po kilku minutach John siada i obraca się, by na niego spojrzeć. Sherlock leży na plecach i wpatruje się w niego. Doktor wyciąga się na boku i opiera na łokciu, przylegając do ciała męża. Ujmuje go pod brodę, przesuwa rękę, aż palce znikają w czarnych lokach i pochyla się, opierając czoło na jego czole.

\- Jesteś raczej uczuciowy tego ranka – mówi Sherlock.

\- Narzekasz?

\- Z pewnością nie.  

Sherlock obejmuje jego ramiona. John całuje czoło detektywa i jego szczękę. Chowa twarz w zgięciu jego szyi i Holmes przekręca głowę w jego stronę. Ciało Johna przylega do jego, dłoń przesuwa się z włosów na klatkę piersiową. Wdychają nawzajem swój zapach.

\- Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić – mówi Holmes.

\- Czego? – pyta John, obracając głowę i opierając ją na ramieniu Sherlocka.

\- Jak przeżyłem trzydzieści cztery lata bez tego. Bez ciebie.

John uśmiecha się.

\- Już nigdy nie będziesz musiał żyć ani minuty beze mnie.

Sherlock zamyka oczy i przełyka. John czuje, jak pierś drga pod jego ręką, nie wie, czy to serce czy oddech Sherlocka. Zaciska lekko dłoń. Sherlock obraca się w jego stronę i wtulają się, dopasowując swoje ciała do siebie nawzajem.

\- Myśl o twojej śmierci przeraża mnie – szepcze Sherlock.

\- Wiem – mówi John. Zaczyna gładzić jego plecy, w górę i w dół, powolnymi ruchami ręki. – Też nie chcę cię stracić.

Holmes chowa twarz w jego ramieniu.

\- Uspokój się – mówi John. – Wszystko w porządku.

Nie odpowiada i John gładzi go przez chwilę, gdy ciasno się do siebie tulą.

Po pewnym czasie Sherlock nieco się odsuwa i bierze twarz Johna w dłonie, patrząc mu w oczy.

\- Kocham cię – mówi.

Patrzą na siebie, z głowami leżącymi na tej samej poduszce, aż Sherlock zamyka oczy i przysuwa się do niego, stykając ich czoła z sobą. Wciąż trzyma jego twarz w dłoniach, a John obejmuje go w pasie.


	13. Twój ból w moich rękach

To stara rana. Teraz ma już ponad dziesięć lat. Kiedy wrócił z Afganistanu, zaraz po operacji, przeszedł przez fizykoterapię i biorąc pod uwagę wszystkie okoliczności, gojenie poszło dobrze. Zakres ruchów, jakie jest zdolny wykonać, jest niemal identyczny jak sprzed postrzału. Ale cholera by to – starzeje się. Czasami rana się odzywa.

Kiedy jest zimno albo kiedy śpi na złym boku, a czasem po tym, jak podnosi coś ciężkiego albo po tym, jak biega z Sherlockiem po Londynie w czasie śledztwa. Wtedy jego zabliźnione po postrzale ramię piecze i boli, sztywnieje do punktu, w którym ledwo jest w stanie nim ruszać. Nawet kiedy pozwala ręce zwisać bez ruchu przy boku, czuje, jak ramię pulsuje mu bólem, gotowe spłonąć, jeśli tylko wykona jeden niewłaściwy ruch. Mógłby zdobyć receptę na silne leki przeciwbólowe, gdyby chciał, ale nie lubi tego, jak go spowalniają. Próbował brać ibuprofen, ale to mu nie pomaga.

Tym, co mu pomaga, jest Sherlock. Zawsze z miejsca rozpoznaje, gdy John cierpi i w którymś momencie ich związku zaczął dbać o jego ramię. Teraz to już rutyna. Zajmuje się nim cicho, nie czekając nawet, aż zostanie o to poproszony. Jedno spojrzenie i rusza do kuchni po zimny albo gorący okład, w zależności od tego, co jego zdaniem lepiej pomoże tym razem. Pozwala, by John siedział z okładem przez mniej więcej godzinę, gdy ciepło rozluźnia mięśnie albo zimno zmniejsza zapalenie. Podaje mu kubek herbaty i siada razem z nim na sofie, aż kompres staje się bezużyteczny.

Dzisiaj jest to gorący okład. John siedzi, czując jego ciężar na ramieniu, a w drugiej ręce trzyma kubek herbaty. W telewizji lecą wiadomości. Sherlock kursuje pomiędzy kuchnią a pokojem, dłonie opiera na biodrach, myśląc bóg wie o czym. Dwa dni temu zakończył śledztwo i właśnie trwa weekend, co oznacza, że jest zrelaksowany i w dobrym nastroju. W tle słychać szmer deszczu za oknem, szarawe światło wpada przez okna. John ogląda wiadomości pobieżnie, powoli sącząc herbatę i od czasu do czasu zerkając na Sherlocka.

\- Tylko się pogarsza – mówi John.

\- Hmm? – Sherlock krąży pośrodku salonu.

\- To przeklęte ramię. Pogarsza się wraz z tym, jak ja się starzeję.

\- Być może. Albo się nie zmienia. Wszystko zależy od tego, jak dobrze o nie dbasz.

\- Wszystko staje się gorsze, kiedy się starzejesz.

Sherlock postanawia nie komentować ich nadchodzącej śmierci.

\- Marudzisz – mówi zamiast tego.

John krzywi się, dając znać, iż uważa, że ma całkowite prawo do marudzenia. Wypija resztę herbaty i Sherlock zabiera letni już kompres z powrotem do kuchni.

Watson wstaje z kanapy i siada w ulubionym fotelu Sherlocka, trzymając ramię sztywno przy boku. Sherlock wskakuje na oparcie fotela, siadając ze stopami na podłokietnikach.

John syczy, kiedy dłonie Sherlock naciskają na bolący punkt. Holmes zaczyna delikatny masaż, obejmując ramię z obu stron. Używa śródręcza i opuszków palców, naciskając stopniowo, aż mięśnie ustępują pod jego ruchami, kiedy zwiększa siłę nacisku. Kciukiem naciska w sam środek zabliźnionej tkanki, czując, jak John spina się cały na kilka sekund.

Doktor w większości milczy, pomijając okazyjnie jęknięcia i przekleństwa. Sherlock nigdy się nie odzywa, błękitne oczy pozostają skupione na ramieniu, jakby naprawdę mógł wiedzieć mięsnie przez materiał koszuli.

Pracuje stałym, spokojnym rytmem w miejscu, przez które przeszła kula. Samo dotknięcie ramienia sprawia, że Sherlock pochmurnieje, przypominając mu, co mogło być końcem Johna na samym początku ich związku. Boli go, że nie ma nic, co mógłby dla niego zrobić, żeby go wyleczyć, że masaż to jedyna ulga, jaką może zaoferować.

Nie przestaje masować, aż jego własne ręce zaczynają boleć. John nigdy nie mówi mu, żeby przestał, nawet nie wtedy, kiedy ból zmienia się w tępe, fantomowe doznanie. Przyjmie tyle pomocy, ile może dostać.

Dłonie Sherlocka zamierają w miejscu. Pochyla się i całuje czule bark Johna, ostatni raz przesuwając kciukiem po bliźnie. Otacza ramionami kark męża, przyciągając go do siebie i wtulając twarz w tył jego głowy.

\- Dziękuję – mówi John, czując się o wiele lepiej. Uśmiecha się.

Sherlock nie odpowiada, zamyka jedynie oczy.

 

John wraca do ciemnego mieszkania. Żadne światło nie jest włączone, a zasłony są szczelnie zaciągnięte. Dostrzega kontur Sherlocka na kanapie, w świetle z korytarza padającym przez otwarte drzwi. Holmes leży na plecach, kciuki i palce wskazujące dociska do czoła. Ma mocno zaciśnięte powieki.

Sherlock ma długą listę rzeczy, osób i miejsc zasługujących na jego pogardę. Bóle głowy mieszczą się w pierwszej trójce – nie dlatego, że ma niską odporność na ból, ale dlatego, że nie pozwalają mu myśleć, nie pozwalają mu pracować. Na szczęście doświadcza ich rzadko, ale kiedy już się zdarzają, są wystarczająco silne, by wariował z frustracji.

John ma teorię, iż migreny stanowią u Sherlocka bezpośredni efekt przepracowania mózgu, jak załamanie się pracy komputera, który obsługuje zbyt wiele programów równocześnie. Sherlock uważa, że to bzdura. A jednak bóle głowy nigdy nie zdarzają się, kiedy jest pomiędzy śledztwami, nie kiedy wyleguje się w mieszkaniu znudzony lub zrelaksowany. Istnieje pewien wzorzec: pojawiają się w środku najtrudniejszych spraw, których rozwiązanie zajmuje mu więcej niż zwyczajowy tydzień. Pojawiają się w szczycie jego intelektualnego szału, kiedy już niemal widzi rozwiązanie, ale wciąż brakuje mu jednego kawałka układanki.

John cicho zamyka drzwi za sobą, starając się hałasować tak niewiele, jak tylko jest to możliwe. Jego kroki są ostrożne i lekkie, kiedy podchodzi do kanapy i klęka obok niej.

\- Hej – mówi cicho. Lewa ręka Sherlocka spoczywa na jego brzuchu. John kładzie na niej własną dłoń. – Wszystko w porządku?

\- Mmm.

\- Jak bardzo jest źle?

\- Na osiem.

John krzywi się. Sherlock wciąż ma zamknięte oczy, palcami pociera czoło.

\- Co wziąłeś? – pyta John.

\- Ibuprofen. Cztery pigułki. Godzinę temu. Bez zmian.

\- Co mogę zrobić?

Sherlock nie odpowiada. John czeka, obserwując jego twarz, a jego dłoń spoczywa nieporuszona na ręce męża. Słucha jego oddechu, spokojnego, równego dźwięku.

\- Usiądź, proszę – mówi.

Sherlock nie rusza się przez chwilę. Kiedy podnosi się, aby usiąść, ledwo unosi powieki. John wślizguje się na kanapę za nim, siadając ze skrzyżowanymi nogami.

Holmes kładzie się z powrotem, z ugiętymi kolanami i głową na kolanach Johna.

Doktor bierze jego głowę w ręce, początkowo tylko ją dotykając i trzymając, jakby była kruchym, cennym eksponatem. Czuje jej ciężar, delikatny, miękki dotyk jego loków. Zaczyna masować jego czaszkę kciukami, początkowo nie poruszając pozostałymi palcami. Sherlock pomrukuje długo i nisko, ale nie wydaje się szczególnie niezadowolony. John zaczyna poruszać pozostałymi palcami, zataczając nimi drobne kółka. Kładzie głowę na powrót na swoich kolanach, przesuwając ręce na czoło.

Zaczyna od linii włosów i przesuwa palce w dół, na czoło, wzdłuż nosa i brwi.

Sherlock nie porusza się ani razu podczas trwania masażu, a John nie mówi ani słowa. Nie widzi dokładnie jego twarzy w ciemnościach, ale słyszy jego oddech. Nie jest pewny, czy mu pomaga, ale wie chociaż, że nie sprawia mu dodatkowego bólu.

Znów przesuwa ręce na jego potylicę i masuje nasadę karku. Nie wie, ile czasu minęło, ale siedzą tak obaj bardzo długo, a wokół nich panuje cisza.

\- Dziękuję – mówi w końcu Sherlock. – Lepiej.

\- Dobrze. – John zwalnia ruchy, bardziej pieszcząc teraz niż masując.

Żaden z nich się nie rusza. Sherlock ma zamknięte oczy, a dłonie Johna są czułe. Słucha oddechu męża, wolniejszego i cichszego już teraz. Trzyma w dłoniach głowę Sherlocka jakby była najcenniejszą rzeczą we wszechświecie. Trzyma ją, dotyka jej, jakby dbanie o nią było jego jedynym obowiązkiem. Zna jej wartość – tą, która nie może zostać wyrażona za pomocą cyfr czy słów. Trzyma w dłoniach to, przez co Sherlock jest tym, kim jest: mężczyzną, którego John kocha najbardziej na świecie. We wnętrzu tej czaszki znajduje się najgenialniejszy z umysłów, jakie John kiedykolwiek spotkał. Zadziwiający, piękny, zapierający dech w piersiach.

John trzyma głowę Sherlocka z największą intymnością miłości, ale także z wiedzą, z szacunkiem, jako lekarz. Mózg jest tak podatny na zranienia, a czaszka tak delikatna. Ta część właśnie, bardziej niż jakikolwiek inny fragment ciała Sherlocka, przypomina o jego śmiertelności.

Unosi lekko jego głowę i pochyla się, zamykając oczy, aby złożyć długi pocałunek na jego skroni, a palce zaciska w jego lokach.

I Sherlock uśmiecha się, pomimo bólu. Poza, w jakiej zastygli, jest dla niego jak symfonia.

 

John śni o Sherlocku umierającym na jego rękach, a kiedy się budzi, jego noga boli jak jasna cholera. Boli, nawet gdy leży bez ruchu w łóżku. Przeklina pod nosem. Sięga w dół i dotyka uda, czeka kilka minut, ale ból nie znika. Wpatruje się w sufit, poddając się i uznając, że to jest dzień, kiedy będzie musiał używać laski. Nie jest pewny, gdzie ją trzyma, minęło tak wiele czasu odkąd jej potrzebował. Ma nadzieję, że znajdzie ją w szafie.

Decyduje się nie wołać Sherlocka ani nie wstawać jeszcze. Leży, patrzy w sufit, niejasno pamiętając swój koszmar. Przynajmniej ból zakotwicza go w rzeczywistości. Inaczej cały dzień spędziłby w potwornym nastroju.

Sprawdza godzinę na zegarku, który odłożył na nocny stolik. Wpół do jedenastej. Pada deszcz, słyszy go wyraźnie.

W końcu pojawia się Sherlock. Widzi, że John nie śpi, i zatrzymuje się na progu sypialni. Ma na sobie dżinsy i koszulę, co oznacza, że dzisiaj nigdzie się nie wybiera.

\- Masz zamiar spędzić cały dzień w łóżku? – pyta.

\- Mogę – mówi John, palcami wciąż masując mięsnie uda. Sherlock zerka na ten punkt, gdzie ręka porusza się pod kołdrą, chociaż pościel ledwo drga pod wpływem ruchu.

\- Boli cię?

John wzdycha.

\- To ta cholera noga.

Sherlock staje po przeciwnej stronie łóżka, opiera ręce na biodrach i patrzy na niego.

\- Herbaty?

\- Poproszę.

\- Musisz być głodny.

\- Zaskocz mnie.

Sherlock potakuje i wychodzi z pokoju. John słucha dźwięków, jakie dobiegają z kuchni przez następne dwadzieścia minut, jedną ręką masując udo, drugą sprawdzając telefon.

Sherlock wraca, trzymając w dłoniach tacę. Kładzie ją na nocnym stoliku i siada na łóżku obok Johna, który podciąga się na poduszkach. Holmes podaje mu kubek kawy i John od razu wypija niemal połowę, zanim oddaje go z powrotem w zamian za talerz: dwa jajka gotowane w koszulkach, dwa tosty z masłem i kiełbaska. John kładzie talerz na kolanach i je, kiedy Sherlock popija własną herbatę.

\- Miałeś zły sen? – pyta Sherlock, kiedy John kończy śniadanie. Patrzy na niego spokojne. John zerka na niego szybko i potakuje, sięgając po swoją herbatę. Mężczyzna nie pyta już o nic więcej. Piją przez chwilę w milczeniu.

\- Trochę lepiej? – odzywa się Sherlock, gdy kubki są już puste.

John zaciska palce na udzie.

\- Może. Ale nie chcę jej jeszcze rozchadzać.

\- Mogę przynieść ci tutaj laptop, jeśli chcesz.

\- To byłoby świetnie. Dziękuję. – Patrzy z namysłem na męża. – Miałeś przyzwoity poranek?

\- Nie wstałem dużo wcześniej przed tobą, może jakieś półtorej godziny. Drzemałem. Zrobiłem śniadanie, poczytałem gazety.

\- Od jak dawna pada?

\- Padało już, kiedy się obudziłem. – Kładzie dłonie na bolącej nodze. – Mogę ci ją wymasować?

John potakuje.

\- Nie wiem, co to da, biorąc pod uwagę, że cały ten ból jest w mojej głowie, ale…

Sherlock odciąga przykrycie i kładzie obie ręce na udzie. Zaczyna ugniatać je delikatnie. To nie jest jak masowanie ramienia – nie ma żadnych spiętych punktów, ani zabliźnionej tkanki, którą trzeba ukoić. Fizycznie z nogą jest wszystko w porządku. Sherlock nie zamierza zajmować się udem jako takim, ale ukoić Johna przez dotyk. Decyduje się skupić na nodze, ponieważ ból czyni człowieka bezbronnym. Objęcie zawsze pomaga, ale dotykanie samego bólu zmusi Johna do zaakceptowania faktu, że Sherlock tam jest, z nim, żywy i bezpieczny.

John krzywi się, ale nie wydaje z siebie żadnego dźwięku. Sherlock wpatruje się w jego udo, naciskając mocno na mięśnie z każdej strony.

\- Może przyniosę tu też swoje rzeczy – mówi Holmes. – Mam dzisiaj nastrój bardziej na czytanie niż eksperymenty.

John uśmiecha się.

\- Jeśli tylko zostawisz skrzypce w salonie.

\- Pogram później.

Kontynuuje masaż jeszcze kilka minut. Kiedy przestaje, patrzy na Johna, a dłonie wciąż trzyma na jego nodze. Watson odwzajemnia spojrzenie, ale nie może poznać, co oznacza wyraz tych jasnych, błękitnych oczu.

Sherlock przyciąga go w objęcia. John zamyka oczy i napawa się jego zapachem, ciepłem jego skóry. Sherlock przyciska go do siebie.

\- Tamto nie było prawdziwe – mówi. – To jest.

John pozwala, by te słowa w niego wsiąkły. Sherlock puszcza go, kładzie dłonie na jego ramionach, a ich czoła się stykają.

\- Jestem tuż obok – mówi.

John obejmuje jego twarz rękomi.

\- Wiem.

 

John siedzi na kanapie i obserwuje, jak Sherlock krąży po pokoju. Detektyw osiągnął impas w śledztwie: ostatni dowód nie zgadza się z pozostałymi, a nie odkrył jeszcze, co to znaczy. Miota się jak ptak w klatce, frustracja zmienia się w gniew, ale John o to nie dba. Zamiast tego skupia się na tym, jak Sherlock przez ostatnią godzinę dotyka swojego brzucha na wysokości żołądka. Teraz już nie opuszcza ręki, krążąc od jednej ściany do drugiej.

\- Dobrze się czujesz? – pyta.

Sherlock ignoruje pytanie, mamrocząc coś o idiotkach zbierających ślady na miejscu zbrodni, cokolwiek to ma znaczyć. John widzi, jak zaciska palce na brzuchu. Dotarł już do przeciwległej ściany, ale nie zawrócił, zamiast tego opierając się o nią, plecami do męża. Wydaje z siebie bolesny syk, jak powietrze spuszczone z opony.

\- Sherlock? – John wstaje i podchodzi do niego. Łapie go za ramię, próbując spojrzeć mu w twarz. – Boli cię – mówi.

\- To nic poważnego.

Ale opiera się o ścianę, jakby bolało go stanie i wyraz twarzy go zdradza. John odciąga go, prowadzi do kanapy, podtrzymując go za łokieć. Praktycznie zmusza go, żeby się położył.

\- Podgrzeję kompres – mówi doktor, wstając i idąc do kuchni. – I zrobię herbaty.

\- To nie jest konieczne. Mógłbyś… mógłbyś po prostu…?

Wyciąga do niego rękę i John na niego przez chwilę, zanim zrozumie, o co prosi. Waha się, bo sądzi, że gorący okład i herbata mogłyby mu pomóc, ale Sherlock wpatruje się w niego z oczekiwaniem. Wraca do kanapy i kładzie się obok Sherlocka, obaj na boku i twarzami do siebie. Chwilę leżą bez słowa, aż wreszcie John dotyka jego brzucha i zaczyna go masować, zataczając dłonią drobne koła. Jego ręka jest ciepła i delikatna.

Sherlock zapomina o śledztwie i skupia się na doznaniu. Nic nie mówią. Jedynym dźwiękiem w mieszkaniu jest pocieranie palcami o materiał koszuli na jego brzuchu.

\- Chodźmy do łóżka – mówi John. – Rano, gdy odpoczniesz, będzie ci się lepiej myślało.

\- Mmm – mruczy Sherlock, co znaczy, że się zgadza.

John nie puszcza go jeszcze kilka minut, zanim wstanie i zaprowadzi męża na górę. Kładzie go do łóżka i wraca do kuchni po okład. Przynosi też do sypialni kubek wody.

Zasypiają z dłonią Johna na brzuchu Sherlocka.


	14. Pobłogosławić cię i zatrzymać

Sherlock budzi się, nie mając pojęcia, gdzie się znajduje. Jest tu ciemno, wilgotno i pusto. Jego nadgarstki są związane nad głową – zwisa na nich, jego stopy znajdują się kilka cali ponad ziemią. Słyszy jak woda kapie w pobliżu. Wydaje mu się, że jest sam. Odczuwa ból.

Nie wie dokładnie, jakich obrażeń doznał, nie może stwierdzić w tej pozycji, ale jego żebra bolą, tak samo ramiona, głowa i twarz. Niejasno przypomina sobie bójkę i to, jak go znokautowano po kilku ciosach. Nie czuje ciężaru swojego telefonu w kieszeni spodni, co oznacza, że ma go osoba, która go porwała. Albo że go wyrzucono. Nie ma pojęcia, jak długo był nieprzytomny, ale John musi już wiedzieć, że coś jest nie tak. Musi się martwić. Ma nadzieję, że zawiadomił już Lesrade’a i policję. Próba odnalezienia go w pojedynkę może nie być najlepszym pomysłem.

\- Obudziłeś się.

Kobieta – Alexie Vernham, Amerykanka poszukiwana na arenie międzynarodowej z powodu licznych morderstw i współpracy z terrorystami, handlująca poufnymi, rządowymi informacjami – podchodzi, pojawiając się w jego polu widzenia, wprost z nieprzeniknionej ciemności do wąskiego kręgu światła, mającego swoje źródło gdzieś nad jego głową. Jest spokojna i zadowolona z siebie, uśmiechając się nieznacznie, kiedy patrzy jej w twarz. Wyciąga rękę i dotyka jego czoła kciukiem, zbierając z niego krew i brud.

\- Czekanie zaczynało mnie nudzić – mówi.

\- Czego chcesz? – pyta Sherlock, zbyt zdezorientowany i zmęczony, by silić się na błyskotliwość. Odkrywa, że gdy mówi, bolą go płuca.

\- Ciebie. Sprzątniętego z ulicy. Nie stojącego mi więcej na drodze. – Przesuwa dłonie po jego policzkach aż do szczęki. – Boże, jesteś śliczny. Czuję się, jakbym złapała jakieś dzikie zwierzę z gatunku zagrożonego wymarciem. – Opuszcza ręce na jego klatkę piersiową.

Sherlock zerka na nią spod na wpół opuszczonych powiek, oddychając z wysiłkiem.

\- Jaka szkoda, że muszę cię zabić – mówi. – Mógłbyś być nieocenioną pomocą. Ale wiem, że nie będziesz współpracował. Nigdy nie pracowałeś z ludźmi jak ja.

\- Skąd to wiesz?

\- Wiem wszystko, skarbie. Masz imponujący dorobek.

Opiera dłonie na biodrach i wpatruje się w niego. Sherlock  wbija wzrok w ziemię. Palący ból w jego rękach i ramionach narasta z każdą chwilą. Czuje obrzęk na twarzy i karku. Wstrząs mózgu jest prawdopodobny, ale siniaki są pewne. Traci czucie w palcach; zbyt ciasne więzy nie pozwalają krwi krążyć.

\- Cóż – mówi. – Na co czekasz?

\- Chciałam pobyć z tobą trochę sama. Sądziłam, że będziesz bardziej interesującym partnerem do dyskusji niż do walki.

Sherlock mruga słabo, jego mózg próbuje opracować rozwiązanie, wyjście z sytuacji, ale jest zbyt wyczerpany i rozproszony przez ból, by pracować właściwie.

Kobieta krzyżuje ramiona na piersiach i zaczyna obchodzić go wokoło. 

\- Moje źródła donoszą, że masz bardzo niezwykłą relację z doktorem Watsonem. Żyjecie razem, najczęściej towarzyszy ci w śledztwach… Czy to w pracy, czy w domu, pozostajecie w bardzo zażyłych stosunkach. Śpicie w tym samym łóżku… Ale wszyscy uważają, że nie uprawiacie seksu. Nigdy się nawet nie całowaliście. Powiedz mi, panie Holmes, o co w tym chodzi?

Sherlock kaszle.

\- To nie twój cholerny interes.

Kobieta zatrzymuje się i uśmiecha.

\- Jesteś w nim zakochany? Bo sądzę, że jesteś. I sądzę, biorąc pod uwagę, jak wyruszył ci na ratunek, właśnie teraz, kiedy rozmawiamy, że jest to odwzajemnione uczucie.

Niemal wzdycha. Jego ciało słabnie. Opiera twarz na ramieniu i zamyka oczy.

\- Nigdy nie miałeś seksualnych relacji. Ani razu w życiu. Aż nagle pojawił się John Watson, ale nawet dla niego nie zrobiłeś wyjątku… Ani on dla ciebie, biorąc pod uwagę jego bogatą historię z kobietami. – Alexis podchodzi do Sherlocka, patrzy na niego, dotyka odsłoniętej strony twarzy. – Więc co wy, do diabła, robicie razem?

Nie zwraca na nią uwagi, nie otwiera oczu. Po raz pierwszy w ciągu tych lat czuje, że to właśnie koniec – tutaj umrze. Sam. John może nigdy nie odnaleźć jego ciała, nie będzie wiedział, co się stało, nie dostanie ich wspólnej emerytury na wsi, której tak chciał. Obwinia się o to.

Łza spływa mu z oka, wzdłuż nosa i aż do ust. Nie czuje tego, ale Alexie ją widzi. Przesuwa kciukiem po mokrym śladzie.

\- Nie jesteś nawet w połowie tak bezduszny, jak chcesz, aby ludzie sądzili – mówi. – Dziwadło, pewnie. Ale nie nieludzki.

John był pierwszą osobą, która sprawiła, że Sherlock poczuł się jak coś innego niż dziwadło. Zanim się spotkali, uwierzył, że ci, którzy nazywają go w ten sposób, widząc różnicę pomiędzy nim a sobą, mają rację opartą na empirycznych faktach. Uważał, że jest jedynym aseksualnym człowiekiem w Anglii, a może nawet na świecie. Tak się w każdym razie czuł. Z pewnością był jedynym Sherlockiem Holmes – unikatowym w swoim geniuszu i swojej pracy. Wmówił sobie, że jest socjopatą, co uważał za zadowalającą potworność, stworzoną na użytek ludzi poniżej jego inteligencji i zdolności rozumowania. Samotność narastała w nim, umykając jego uwadze, jak chroniczny ból. Nieistotna. Nieistotna, póki nie poznał Johna.

Dłoń Alexie przesuwa się do paska jego spodni, dotykając go delikatnie, ale sugestywnie.

Sherlock nie porusza się, ani nie patrzy na nią.

\- Sherlock Holmes nie powinien umierać jako dziewica – mówi, odpinając jego pasek.

Rozpina jego spodnie, wsuwa dłon po koszulę i dotyka jego biodra. Wzdryga się, ale nie z pożądania. Nie zamierza walczyć. Nie miałoby to sensu. Nie może uwierzyć, że musi znosić także to, zanim go zabije. Czuje, jak jego twarz staje się gorąca z poczucia upokorzenia.

Alexie pochyla się i całuje jego kark. Odsuwa się ile może, wiedząc, że ona i tak zrobi, co zechce, nieważne, jak będzie się opierał. Przesuwa rękę na jego plecy, wsuwając ją pod ubranie. Druga dłoń wędruje w jego spodnie, gładząc jego prawe udo.

Kilka łez więcej spływa mu po twarzy. Nie może ich powstrzymać. Czuje jedynie jej zbyt silne perfumy, zbyt długie paznokcie drapiące plecy. Przesuwa usta na jego obojczyk i skubie go zębami. Sherlock wciąż chowa twarz w ramieniu. Czuje jej gorący oddech na szyi. Opiera się na nim całym ciężarem ciała.

Rozlega się strzał i kobieta draga, i powoli opada na ziemię, z dala od niego.

Przez moment Sherlock jeszcze tam wisi, wpatrując się w ciało leżące na ziemi i ledwie oddychając.

John wychodzi z cienia, podbiega do niego i Sherlock w tym momencie upadłby, gdyby stał o własnych siłach. Jego całe ciało się rozluźnia, napięcie znika, nawet otwiera usta, wypuszczając z siebie powietrze.

John dotyka do obiema rękami, pulsuje energią i mówi gorączkowo.

\- Och, o mój boże, dobrze się czujesz? Sherlock? Powiedz mi, że wszystko w porządku.

Przyciąga skądś krzesło, jego nóżki skrzypią przeraźliwie. John staje na nim i odcina linę krępującą mężczyznę.

\- Cholera, Sherlock, powiedz coś. Cokolwiek. Proszę.

Srata się utrzymać go w pionie, kiedy lina puszcza i Sherlock opada na kolana. John manewruje nimi oboma, schodzi z krzesła, odsuwa je, opada na podłogę obok Holmesa, odciągając go od zwłok Alexis jak daleko tylko zdoła. Uwolnienie ramion tylko spotęgowało ból, jaki detektyw odczuwał w całym ciele. Wciąż płacze, wbrew swojej woli, ale John jest obok, ciepły i solidny, pachnąc sobą. Sherlock niemal łka głośno z ulgi, a John obejmuje go i sadza sobie na kolanach.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta John, patrząc na niego, szukając czegoś w jego oczach. Sherlock chowa twarz w jego ramieniu, na drugim zaciskając kurczowo rękę. John obejmuje go mocniej. – Jasna cholera, Sherlock. Przepraszam. Przepraszam, że nie dotarłem tu szybciej.

Jego głos jest szortski i załamuje się, i Sherlock chce mu powiedzieć, że nie ma się czym martwić, ale nie może się zmusić do mówienia. John zaczyna kołysać się z nim w ramionach, prawdopodobnie nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.

\- Wszystko z tobą dobrze. Już wszystko dobrze – mówi. – Mam cię. Nie pozwolę nikomu się do ciebie zbliżyć.

Trzyma go blisko, blisko i mocno, a Sherlock myśli, że tak właśnie musi wyglądać szok… Pusty i pozbawiony czucia w miejscu, w którym powinno być coś, cokolwiek, ból albo przyjemność. Wszystko, co może zrobić to lgnięcie do Johna i oddychanie, pozwalając, by John robił wszystko, co zechce.

\- Sherlocku, wszystko w porządku? – szepcze John, gładząc jego twarz. – Nie powiesz mi? Proszę.

Wypuszcza z siebie drżący oddech, opiera ich czoła o siebie, przesuwa dłonią po posiniaczonym i zakrwawionym policzku detektywa. Jego oczy są zamknięte, a twarz mokra od łez.

\- Dziękuję – mówi Sherlock, nie wiedząc, jak wydobył z siebie głos. John niemal chichocze, ale to nie jest szczęśliwy dźwięk. Kciukiem pociera jego policzek.

\- Co ci zrobiła? – szepcze.

Sherlock słyszy strach w jego głosie, niewyobrażalne, niewysłowione przerażenie. Musi wiedzieć, ale nie chce tego słyszeć.

\- Nic – odpowiada. – Nic.

\- Naprawdę?

\- Tak.

Zaciska palce na jego głowie, chwyta mocno loki i zaciska powieki.

\- Zabierz mnie do domu – prosi Sherlock.

John przytakuje. Po kilku chwilach rusza się, podnosząc Sherlocka, by wstał, zarzucając jego ramię wokół siebie, aby podtrzymać jego ciężar, a własną ręką otacza jego plecy. Im bardziej suną przez mrok kolejnych pomieszczeń, tym wyraźniej słyszą policyjne syreny w oddali.

John nie zabiera go prosto do domu. Siedzą razem z tyłu karetki, kiedy policja przeszukuje budynek i teren dookoła. Ciała Alexis Vernham i jej najemników wywożone są w plastikowych workach i Sherlock uświadamia sobie, że John musiał zabić ich wszystkich. Watson wciąż obejmuje jego plecy i detektyw dopiero teraz zauważa siniaki na jego rękach i twarzy, rozcięcie na policzku. Chce powiedzieć Johnowi, że jest idiotą. Każdy z tych mężczyzn mógł go zabić. Ale wie, że to kiepski argument.

Kiedy Lestrade wreszcie do nich podchodzi, Sherlock znowu mógłby się rozpłakać. Naprawdę chce już wrócić do domu.

\- Vernham i pięciu jej kolegów. Niemałe zwycięstwo – mówi inspektor, patrząc na Johna. – Nie ma potrzeby, by zbyt dokładnie spisywać raport, jak sądzę. Biorąc pod uwagę ich status jako terrorystów, to już sprawa rządu.

Innymi słowy, Mycroft się wszystkim zajmie.

\- Nic wam nie jest?

\- Będzie potrzebował wizyty w szpitalu, żeby sprawdzili obrażenia – mówi John. – Ale sądzę, że wszystko będzie w porządku.

Lestrade przytakuje. Sherlock nie kłopocze się protestowaniem. Jeśli tam trafi, przynajmniej dostanie leki przeciwbólowe.

\- Porozmawiamy o tym, kiedy będziesz w lepszej formie – mówi Lestrade. – Zadzwoń do mnie jutro, John, i daj znać, jak on się czuje.

Watson potakuje i inspektor ich zostawia.

Kiedy sanitariusze wracają, żeby zabrać ich do szpitala, Sherlock kładzie się na noszach z tyłu karetki, jego głowa kiwa się na boki, ale John siedzi obok, głaszcząc go po twarzy.

\- Nie jestem dziwadłem, John – mówi Sherlock z zamkniętymi oczyma.

John uśmiecha się do niego.

\- Nie, nie jesteś – odpowiada miękko.

\- Ty możesz być. Skoro znosisz to wszystko.

John pochyla się i całuje jego czoło.

\- Nic nie szkodzi.


	15. Intensywna opieka

John czeka w korytarzu, kiedy Sherlock ma robiony rentgen, a po wszystkim idzie z nim do gabinetu na końcu korytarza. Pielęgniarka zostawia ich, aby poczekali na dyżurującego lekarza. Sherlock siedzi na stole, mały i żałosny. Jest po pierwszej w nocy i obaj są wykończeni. John stoi przed nim ociężale i pozwala Sherlockowi opierać się na swojej piersi, z głową na ramieniu. Masuje jego czaszkę kolistymi ruchami. Nie rozmawiają.

Doktorem okazuje się młoda kobieta, wyglądająca na zaniepokojoną, co jest wręcz nieuczciwe o tej porze nocy. Uśmiecha się do nich krótko, zamykając za sobą drzwi. Przedstawia się jako doktor Ingham i John ze wszystkich sił stara się być przyjazny, skoro Sherlock nie jest w stanie się tym kłopotać. Ma ze sobą wyniki rentgenów. Na szczęście żadna kość nie jest złamana. Pobili Sherlocka, żeby go obezwładnić, nie dla samego bicia.

\- Zgłosiłeś, że pan Holmes potrzebuje pełnego badania, prawda?

John potakuje, patrząc na nią znad swojego ramienia, z Sherlockiem wciąż opierającym się na jego piersi. Docenia, że doktor Ingham nie wydaje się chętna pytać, co się stało. Nie jest pewny, czy byłby w stanie wymyślić przekonujące kłamstwo.

\- Może pan zostać w gabinecie, panie…? – zwraca się do niego.

\- Doktor Watson. Zostanę, dziękuję.

\- W porządku. Pane Holmes, proszę zdjąć koszulę, żebyśmy mogli zacząć i jak najszybciej pana stąd wypuścić.

Sherlock sztywnieje. John czuje to i skupia na nim całą swoją uwagę. Mężczyzna prostuje się, ale wciąż obejmuje prawą ręką ramię Johna. Jego zaczerwienione, napuchnięte oczy napotykają spojrzenie Johna, kiedy mówi:

\- Chcę ciebie.

John patrzy na niego pytająco i niemal potrząsa głową.

\- Chcę, żebyś ty to zrobił – powtarza Sherlock.

Doktor Ingham milczy, stojąc z tyłu i John nie rozumie, czemu Sherlock o to prosi, ale jego palce naciskają mocno na kontuzjowane ramię, niemal bolesnie.

\- Proszę.

John marszczy brwi, ale potakuje. Sherlock puszcza go i Watson odwraca się, aby porozmawiać z doktor Ingham, nieco zawstydzony i bardzo przepraszający.

\- Proszę posłuchać, on… miał naprawdę ciężką noc. Chyba poczuje się swobodniej, jeśli ja przeprowadzę badanie. Wiem, że to brzmi niepoważnie i przepraszam za marnowanie pani czasu. Ale docenię, jeśli mi pani pozwoli.

Musi wyglądać wystarczająco żałośnie, bo lekarka nie próbuje się z nim kłócić. Kiwa tylko głową, zaciska wargi, ale w oczach widać przebłyski współczucia.

\- Jeśli będzie pan czegoś potrzebował, proszę dać znać mi albo którejś z pielęgniarek – mówi, zanim wychodzi z gabinetu.

John odwraca się w stronę Sherlocka, który już rozpina koszulę, jakby było to najbardziej wyczerpujące zadanie we wszechświecie. John łagodnie odsuwa jego ręce i kończy za niego.

\- Pasuje ci to? – pyta,

\- Trzeba to zrobić – mówi Sherlock. – Tylko się pośpiesz.

Trzęsie się, kiedy ściąga z siebie koszulę. John niemal wzdryga się na widok jego obnażone klatki piersiowej: zbyt chudej, chorobliwie bladej, niesamowicie posiniaczonej, z krwiakami zachodzącymi przez żebra na plecy i z piersi na ramiona. Nie widzi żadnych ran szarpanych, za co jest wdzięczny. Mniej do naprawienia, lepiej dla Sherlocka. Wyciąga parę lateksowych rękawiczek z pudełka. Staje przed Sherlockiem, tuż przy jego kolanach, i patrzy na niego czule.

\- Hej – mówi. Sherlock nie patrzy na niego. John unosi rękę do jego policzka i gładzi go, odsuwając z niego kilka czarnych pukli. Obejmuje jego twarz dłońmi i patrzą sobie w oczy. – Jesteś ze mną bezpieczny. Obiecuję. Zawsze możesz powiedzieć, żebym przestał.

Sherlock potakuje nieznacznie. Kładzie się i John zaczyna badanie. Unosi jego nadgarstki i sprawdza siniaki na nich. Nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby jeden z nich, lub oba, były zwichnięte. Unosi jego ręce i pyta się, czy to boli, co Sherlock potwierdza. Delikatnie dociska palce do jego ramion, szczególnie stawów. Jego mięśnie są spuchnięte, ale same ramiona nie wydają się specjalnie uszkodzone. Ból pochodzi z wiszenia w jednej pozycji zbyt długo. Sprawdza jego kark, ale spodziewa się, że nic tam nie znajdzie. Lekkie wstrząśnienie mózgu zostało już odnotowane. Zaczyna badać jego klatkę piersiową, schodząc od obojczyków w dół, będąc tak delikatnym, jak tylko potrafi ze względu na siniaki. Nie zajmuje się żebrami, skoro wiedzą już, że nie są złamane, więc szybko przechodzi do brzucha, wciskając opuszki palców w delikatne ciało. Naciska mocniej i Sherlock ostro wciąga powietrze. John zerka na niego.

\- Jak bardzo boli? – pyta.

\- Znośnie. Kiedy nie dotykasz. Twoje ręce są zimne.

John potakuje.

\- Mało prawdopodobne, że masz wewnętrzne obrażenia, ale chcę być pewny.

Pod jedną ze stron stoi sonograf. John sprawdza kilka szuflad zanim znajduje właściwy żel. Sherlock drży, gdy wyciska sporą porcję na jego brzuch, więc szybko, uspokajająco dotyka jego ramienia. Włącza maszynę i macza głowicę w żelu, przesuwając ją nad żołądkiem Sherlocka, jego wątrobą, jelitami, obserwując ekran w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek śladu krwawienia. Szuka dłużej niż to konieczne, bo chce być pewny, ale nie znajduje niczego niepokojącego. Dzięki Bogu. Wyciera jego brzuch do sucha chusteczkami i chwyta stetoskop, który doktor Ingham zostawiła dla niego.

Sherlock siada i John kładzie dłoń na jego plecach, pocieszająco, zataczając kciukiem małe kółeczka. Dotyka zimnym metalem jego klatki piersiowej nad sercem i Sherlock głęboko wciąga powietrze, zanim cokolwiek mu każe. John czuje, jak zalewa go fala ulgi wraz z każdym uderzeniem serca, które słyszy. Płuca napełniają się do maksimum swojej objętości i opróżniają tak jak powinny, kiedy wydycha, bicie serca jest stabilne i mocne. Słucha tego znajomego i wspaniałego dźwięku przez trzy pełne wdechy-wydechy Sherlocka.

\- Brzmi dobrze – mówi. Opuszcza dłoń w dół jego pleców. Siniaki na nich są o wiele mniejsze, ale i tak sprawdza nerki, drugą ręką gładzi jego pierś.

Usatysfakcjonowany, odsuwa się i zdejmuje stetoskop, kładąc go z powrotem na blacie.

Ściąga rękawiczki i wrzuca je go kosza. Kiedy odwraca się znowu w stronę Sherlocka, robi to ze świadomym namysłem.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie dotykano cię nigdzie indziej?

Powiedzenie tego na głos ściska mu trzewia.

\- Jestem – mówi Sherlock, nie patrząc na niego. – Nie w tej sposób.

\- Nie chcę być upierdliwy, ale jeśli ktoś cię dotknął, jakkolwiek, wymaga to zbadania.

Sherlock najwyraźniej nie ma teraz siły, by być irytującym.

\- Jestem pewien, John.

\- Okej.

\- Prawie jej się udało.

John zamiera.

\- Gdybyś pojawił się minutę później, ona by…

Sherlock milknie.

\- Ale nie zrobiła tego – mówi John.

Sherlock potrząsa głową. John podchodzi bliżej i obejmuje go, ogrzewa go. Sherlock, który czuje się przy nim tak kruchy, odwzajemnia uścisk.

Obejmują się tak długi czas, John zamyka oczy i wdycha jego zapach z wdzięcznością.

Kiedy się rozłączają, a dłonie Johna spoczywają na ramionach męża, Sherlock powtarza mu, co powiedziała Alexie: że nie powinien umierać jako dziewica. Nie patrzy mu w oczy, kiedy to mówi, a w zasadzie mamrocze. Nie mówi nic więcej, nie komentuje tego, po prostu powtarza, co mówiła Alexie Varnham.

John tak bardzo cieszy się, że ją zabił.

Znów obejmuje jego twarz rękoma, patrzy mu pewnie w oczy. Sherlock nie musi komentować jej słów. John słyszy to wszystko, czego on nie mówi.

\- Posłuchaj mnie. Wszystko z tobą jest w porządku. Lepiej niż w porządku. Ta kobieta była pieprzona suką.

Sherlock opuszcza wzrok i nie uśmiecha się.

\- Sherlock – mówi John, pochylając się ku niemu. Ich twarze dzielą cale. Poszukuje spojrzenia jasnobieskich oczu mężczyzny. – Naprawdę. Ona się myliła. Oni wszyscy się mylą. Nie miała żadnego prawa robić ci tego. Nikt nie ma.

Dotyka jego czoła i Sherlock zamyka oczy.

\- Kocham cię – mówi John miękko. – Kocham to, czym jesteś. – Odsuwa się i znów na siebie patrzą. – Wiesz o tym, prawda?

Sherlock wygląda jakby miał się rozpłakać i samo to łamie Johnowi serce.

\- Wiesz, czym jestem? – pyta Sherlock. – Naprawdę wiesz, John?

Ale tak naprawdę pyta, czy John to rozumie, czy akceptuje to nie tylko ze względu na Sherlocka, ale także poza nim.

John uśmiecha się.

\- Znam każdą część ciebie. Kocham każdą część ciebie.

Wciąż obejmując jego twarz, z palcami wplecionymi w jego włosy, całuje go tuż nas nosem. Kiedy się odsuwa, widzi świeże łzy spływające po bladej twarzy. Sherlock patrzy na niego, mocno zaciska usta, jakby powstrzymując je przed drżeniem.

John czuje jak jego własne oczy pieką, a gardło zaciska się boleśnie. Ściera jedną łzę kciukiem lewej ręki – a potem pochyla się i scałowuje łzy z drugiego policzka. Czuje, jak Sherlock się krzywi, kiedy więcej łez wypływa mu z oczu, ale ignoruje to. Jedna po drugiej, delikatnie, scałowuje je, aż Sherlock obejmuje go ramionami w pasie i przyciąga do siebie. John obejmuje tył jego głowy dłońmi, kiedy Sherlock cicho wstrzymuje oddech i moczy koszulę męża.

Obejmuje go tak bardzo długo i nienawidzi świata. Znów nienawidzi kobiety, którą zabił. Nienawidzi całkowicie nieznanych sobie ludzi, co do których nie ma dowodów na to, co zrobili Sherlockowi, za ich ignorancję i okrucieństwo, jakie mu okazali, jakie mogliby mu okazać, gdyby go poznali i dowiedzieli się, jaki jest. Na swój własny cichy sposób, John nienawidzi swojej własnej podległości im: nie może zmienić całego świata. Wie to już wystarczająco dobrze. Ale jest jedna rzecz, jaką może zrobić.

\- Zawsze będę cię bronił – szepcze do Sherlocka. – Wszystkim, czym jestem.

Naprawdę ma to na myśli. Nie dba o to, czy będzie musiał podążać za Sherlockiem dokądkolwiek ten pójdzie przez resztę swoich dni.

I nie dba o to, czy pewnego dnia dla niego umrze. Nie zdziwiłoby go to. Byłby z tego dumny.

\- Twoje serce to więcej niż dość – mówi Sherlock głosem ochrypłym od płaczu.

 

Wracają na Baker Street z lekami przeciwbólowymi i John prowadzi go na górę, do sypialni. Jutro mogą obłożyć siniaki lodem. Jest niemal trzecia nad ranem i John dziwi się, że obaj są wciąż przytomni. Idzie do kuchni i parzy herbatę, bo wydaje się właściwą rzeczą do zrobienia, kiedy coś się pieprzy. Wykorzystuje kilka minut, kiedy woda się zagotowuje, aby oprzeć się o blat kuchenny, zamknąć oczy i oddychać. Już dawno przekroczył granice wyczerpania.

_Zabić sześć osób jednego dnia i uratować Sherlocka przed gwałtem. A teraz parzę sobie wieczorną herbatę. Chryste, moje życie jest absurdalne._

Powoli wnosi parujące kubki na górę, zastanawiając się, czy Sherlock już nie zasnął. Ale mała lampka na nocnym stoliku wciąż się pali i Sherlock siedzi na łóżku. Podaje mu herbatę i kładzie własny kubek na stole, ściąga buty i znika w łazience.

Piją herbatę w milczeniu. Sherlock znów jest opanowany, jego oczy są suche, a ręce spokojne.

Kiedy obaj kończą, John gasi światło i Sherlock odwraca się do niego plecami na swojej stronie łóżka. John kładzie się za nim i otacza go ramieniem delikatnie w pasie, opierając czoło na jego karku.

\- Tak może być? – pyta.

\- Tak – mówi Sherlock i w jego głosie słychać ulgę.

John przesuwa dłoń, by położyć ją na jego sercu, poczuć jak bije.

\- Boisz się? Nie ma nic złego w lęku.

Sherlock nie odpowiada.

\- Ona nie żyje – mówi John. – Nigdy nie wróci. Jesteś bezpieczny tutaj, ze mną.

Leżą obok siebie, ale się nie przytulają. John nakłada nogę na nogi Sherlocka i wtula się w niego łagodnie.

\- Co mogę zrobić, żeby ci pomóc? – pyta John.

\- Pomagasz.

Żaden z nich nie odzywa się przez chwilę.

\- Mógłbyś mówić? – pyta Sherlock. – Póki nie zasnę.

\- Co mam ci powiedzieć?

\- Cokolwiek. Chcę tylko słyszeć twój głos.

John uśmiecha się do siebie.

\- Dobrze.

Myśli przez chwilę i zaczyna szeptać. Opowiada o spacerze do Parku Regenckiego, który odbył kilka dni temu, kiedy Sherlock był zbyt zajęty swoimi eksperymentami. Niebo było jasne i błękitne, ptaki ćwierkały głośno. W stawie pływały kaczki. Nie wziął nic, czy mógłby je nakarmić, więc tylko na nie patrzył, obchodząc staw na około. Pszczoły fruwały w kwiatach naparstnicy, przez co zaczął myśleć o Sherlocku. Wciąż nie rozumie, czemu Sherlock tak bardzo lubi pszczoły.

Szepcze, że kocha widzieć jego uśmiech i że widzi różnicę między jego prawdziwym uśmiechem a tymi fałszywymi. Czy Sherlock nie jest z niego dumny? Mówi mu, że rozpoznaje zapach jego wody kolońskiej, jakby był jedynym mężczyzną na ziemi, który jej używa, a to dlatego, że przez te wszystkie lata odkąd się znają, używa tylko jednej marki. John zamyka oczy i wdycha jego zapach, i niemal czuje, jakby się przytulali, bez względu na to, czy Sherlock jest z nim czy nie.

Raz wydawało mu się, że rozpoznał ten zapach na ulicy i zatrzymał się, oczekując, że Sherlock zaraz do niego dołączy, wychodząc za zakrętu.

\- Ale to nie byłeś ty. Nie wiem skąd pochodził zapach… Stałem tam, aż się ulotnił.

Mówi mu, że kocha słyszeć jego śmiech, że powinien śmiać się częściej. Szeptał mu to już kilka miesięcy temu, kiedy kupił bukiet kwiatów na ich stół. Sprzedał mu je młody mężczyzna na ulicy.

\- Powiedział, że spodobają się mojej żonie, a ja mu odpowiedziałem, że mój mąż niezbyt dba o kwiaty.

Nie ma pojęcia, czy Sherlock już zasnął, czy wciąż słucha, ale sam zaczyna zasypiać. Jest zbyt śpiący, by dłużej myśleć, więc zaczyna szeptać „kocham cię” wciąż i wciąż od nowa, jak mantrę. To wyznanie jest instynktowne, niemal bezmyślne, a jednak prawdziwe i wypada spomiędzy jego ust w ciemnościach, jakby miało opleść Sherlocka kokonem, sprawić, by był bezpieczny, uleczyć każdy siniak na ciele i sercu. Kocham cię. Cisza. Kocham cię. Jak puls pomiędzy nimi, puls nich, spajający ich jak dwie komory sercowe, dwa płuca w jednym ciele.

Oddychają tym samym rytmem, powoli, rozluźnieni; John nawet nie zauważa, kiedy zasypia.


	16. Kolacja z kobietami

Do Gwiazdki zostało dziesięć dni, Londyn jest zimny, ale suchy, jakby w zapowiedzi, iż spadnie śnieg. Sherlock i John są pomiędzy śledztwami, co uznają za dobrą okazję, aby spotkać się z Mary i Irene na kolacji u Angelo. Tym razem Irene jest w mieście na święta i zapewnia, że niespodziewane zlecenie nie wyskoczy znienacka (obiecała to Mary). Cichy rozejm pomiędzy nią a Sherlockiem wydaje się nienaruszony. John i Mary nie mają pojęcia, co doprowadziło do zgody pomiędzy nimi, ale są za to wdzięczni.

Sherlock i John moszczą się wygodnie na kanapie po jednej stronie stołu, a kobiety siadają naprzeciwko nich na krzesłach. Ramię Irene nonszalancko wędruje na oparcie krzesła Mary, obejmując jej plecy. Zamówili butelkę czerwonego wina i wszyscy kończą już pierwszy kieliszek, oczekując na drugą butelkę. W restauracji jest ciepło i tłoczno, czuje się typowe grudniowe podekscytowanie, słychać głośne rozmowy Angala, stuk kieliszków i sztućców.

\- Boże, mogłabym teraz zabić za papierosa – mówi Irene.

\- Ten jeden raz się z tobą zgadzam. – Sherlock upija łyk wina.

\- Ty rzuciłeś, prawda?

\- Lata temu – potakuje. – Pomijając okazjonalne popalenie fajki.

\- I wciąż czasem używa plastrów nikotynowych – mówi John. – Pewnie dlatego, że dają mu kopa.

Mary uśmiecha się, kiedy Sherlock zapewnia, że nic takiego nie ma miejsca.

\- Mary nienawidzi, jak palę. – Irene zerka na kobietę po swojej lewej. – Prawda, moja pani? Przynajmniej staram się robić to na zewnątrz i używam silnych perfum. Nigdy nie próbowałam rzucać. Za bardzo to lubię.

\- John mogłby dać ci pełen lekarski wykład i cię przestraszyć – mówi Sherlock. – Rak i te inne nudne nonsensy.

\- Tylko że to nie są nonsensy, Sherlocku – mówi John. – I wiesz o tym. Poza tym nie sądzę, żeby Irene potrzebowała ode mnie wykładu. Jest na to zbyt mądrą kobietą.

Uśmiecha się do niej uprzejmie.

\- Pieprzyć to, i tak wszyscy umrzemy – mówi Sherlock, opróżniając swój kieliszek. John wywraca oczyma.

\- Cóż, z takim nastawieniem…

\- Do diabła, jeśli palenie nas nie zabije, zrobi to nasza praca – mówi Irene z sardonicznym uśmieszkiem. – Nigdy nie uważałam starości za pociągającą. Prawda, Holmes?

\- Całkowita – zapewnia z przesadnym obrzydzeniem wymalowanym na twarzy.

\- Prędzej się zabijesz niż pogodzisz się z własnymi zmarszczkami, ty próżny gnojku – mówi John. Kobiety wybuchają śmiechem, a on się uśmiecha. W rzeczy samej, Sherlock ma już kilka kurzych łapek, ale jeśli John by je wskazał, detektyw stanowczo by zaprzeczył. John musi się powstrzymywać od żartów na temat botoxu, bo sądzi, że Sherlock mógłby to sobie zrobić, gdyby mu o tym przypomniał.

\- Wy mężczyźni i tak macie szczęście – mówi Irene. – Starzejecie się lepiej niż kobiety, w ogólnym sensie. W moje czterdzieste urodziny chciałam pić, aż zapomnę, który mamy rok.

\- Och, proszę – mówi Mary. – Wciąż wyglądasz niewiarygodnie dobrze i wiesz o tym. To cholernie niesprawiedliwe.

\- Z pewością nie masz na myśli tego, że niesprawiedliwe względem ciebie, przez ostatnie dziesięć lat nie postarzałaś się nawet o dzień!

Mary posyła jej sceptyczne spojrzenie i bierze łyk wina.

\- Naprawdę! Nie postarzała się, prawda John?

\- Cóż, nie znamy się tak długo, ale z pewnością jest równie piękna, co w dniu, kiedy się pierwszy raz spotkaliśmy.

Uśmiecha się do Mary, która rumieni się i promienieje. Ich kelner podchodzi, żeby zabrać pustą butelkę i napełnić szklanki świeżą wodą, pytając, czy życzą sobie więcej wina, na co potakują wszyscy z wyjątkiem Sherlocka. Kiedy kelner odchodzi, Sherlock opiera głowę na ramieniu Johna – tym niekontuzjowanym, ponieważ strategicznie usiadł po jego prawej. Zsuwa się na kanapie, aby wyrównać ich różnicę wzrostu i ma tylko kilka minut, zanim kark zacznie go boleć w tej pozycji. John przytula policzek do jego włosów, posyłając kobietom pełne ciepła spojrzenie.

\- Nie możesz być śpiący po zaledwie jednej butelce wina, Holmes – mówi Irene. – Noc jest jeszcze młoda.

Wpatruje się w nią błękitnymi oczyma.

\- Irene, czyż nie są uroczy? – pyta Mary, a w jej głosie słychać szczerość, jak zawsze, kiedy mówi o Johnie i Sherlocku razem. To zawsze sprawia, że John czuje wobec niej przypływ uczucia.

\- Mam nadzieję, że nie sugerujesz, że mamy ich naśladować – mówi Irene, leniwie gładząc plecy Mary swoimi długimi paznokciami. – Tak jest mi o wiele wygodniej.

Irene – zupełnie jak Sherlock – nie wydaje się typem, który docenia fizyczne czułości (pomijając seks, oczywiście). Najdalsze do czego ona i Mary posuwają się w miejscu publicznym, to trzymanie się za ręce i to też tylko czasem. Nigdy też nie okazuje czułości swoim męskim kochankom, nieważne publicznie czy prywatnie. A jednak Mary raczej lubi wtulać się w jej bok, trzymać jej rękę, obejmować ją, a nawet zasypiać wtulona w nią. Irene nie jest pewna, czy sama z siebie szukałaby czułości, ale sprawia jej ona przyjemność, kiedy Mary ją inicjuje.

\- Mary mówiła, że wybieracie sie jutro na koncert?

Sherlock prostuje się i patrzy na nią z uwagą.

\- Przekonałem go, żeby towarzyszył mi w czasie nowego wykonania Bacha przez Londyńską Orkiestrę Symfoniczną. Otwarcie jest jutro wieczorem. Z pewnością musisz o tym wiedzieć.

Irene wzrusza ramionami.

\- Nie przepadam za muzyką klasyczną.

Jego twarz skręca się w frustracji.

\- Też jej nie lubiłem, póki nie poznałem Sherlocka – mówi John. Jest w o wiele zbyt dobrym nastroju, by pozwolić, aby kolejna kłótnia to zmarnowała. – Mieszkając z nim przez te wszystkie lata, nauczyłem się to doceniać. Pomyślałem sobie, że ten koncert może być dobry, prawda Sherlocku?

\- Londyńska Orkiestra Symfoniczna jest trochę więcej niż „dobra”, John.

\- Grasz na skrzypcach, prawda, Holmes? – pyta Irene. Patrzy na Johna. – Słyszałeś kiedyś, jak gra coś przyzwoitego?

\- Och, czasami – mówi podstępnie, unosząc szklankę z wodą do ust, zanim uśmiech go zdradzi.

Sherlock gra fantastycznes, o ile się stara. Nie genialnie, pewnie nie mógłby się mierzyć z największymi profesjonalistami, ale wciąż jest porażająco dobry. I, jak się okazało, jest nieco nieśmiały, jeśli chodzi o granie przed publiką. John musi długo go nakłaniać, żeby grał dla niego prywatnie.

\- John, czy ty nie grasz na pianinie? – pyta Mary.

\- Jest w tym całkiem niezły – mówi Sherlock, łamiąc kawałek chleba z koszyka stojącego na stole i żując go powoli. John rumieni się aż po koniuszki uszu, śmiesznie wręcz rozradowany jakimkolwiek komplementem od Sherlocka, a także zadowolony, widząc, jak mężczyzna je coś z własnej inicjatywy.

\- Powinniście założyć zespół – mówi Irene złośliwie, popijając wino.

Kelner przynosi im sałatkę, której tylko Sherlock nie zamówił. Zamiast jeść, wpatruje się w ulicę za oknem, niemal jakby wypatrywał czegoś albo kogoś. Jest skupiony, jak zauważa John, zerkając na niego, kiedy razem z paniami je sałatkę.

\- Spędzasz więc Święta w domu? – pyta się Mary.

John potakuje.

\- Harry jedzie na wieś ze swoją dziewczyną i wraca aż po Nowym Roku, jak sądzę. A Sherlock generalnie unika swojej rodziny.

Sherlock pomrukuje, słuchając nieuważnie i wpatrując się w ulicę.

\- Nigdy nie lubiłam podróżować w święta – mówi Irene, dźgając widelcem swoją sałatę. – Na lotniskach panuje całkowita anarchia, to najgorszy moment w roku, by latać gdziekolwiek.

\- Wiesz, nie pomyślałem wcześniej, aby spytać – mówi Mary – ale macie choinkę, John?

John parska śmiechem.

\- Choinkę w naszym mieszkaniu? Z Sherlockiem? Wytrzymałaby może dzień, zanim by ją podpalił.

Irene uśmiecha się w swój kieliszek, biorąc kolejny łyk wina. Sherlock chwilowo znów skupia się na tym, co dzieje się przy stole, unosząc brew w wyrazie sceptycyzmu.

\- To niepraktyczne – mówi. – Wnoszenie drzewka po schodach, pamiętanie o podlewaniu, marnowanie czasu na dekoracje i wynoszenie go znowu po kilku tygodniach. Absurd. I tak nie mamy na nie miejsca.

\- Są też mini-drzewka, prawda? – pyta Mary. – Te maleńkie? Moglibyście postawić je na stole.

Irene pochyla się w jej stronę.

\- Moja pani, potrafisz wyobrazić sobie tych dwoje z miniaturową choinką? To wyglądałoby prześmiesznie. Histerycznie. Powinni rąbnąć zwłoki z kostnicy, powiesić je do góry nogami w salonie i zostawić pod nimi prezenty dla siebie.

Mary i John wybuchają śmiechem. Sherlock tylko patrzy na nią z dezaprobatą.

\- Przynajmniej wtedy Holmes mógłby właściwie zutylizować je po świętach. Drzewka lądują na śmietniku, ale zwłoki? Wykorzystałby je w całości, jak Indianie cholerne bizony.

\- Z pewnością wysłałabym ci serce razem z pierniczkami – odpowiada jej Sherlock. – Jako spóźniony prezent.

Irene uśmiecha się do niego krótko, ale uprzejmie.

Kiedy zapada noc, a oni kończą kolację, ociężali i rozgrzani winem, restauracja również powoli się opróżnia, aż zostają w towarzystwie zaledwie kilku klientów. Kelner pyta, czy chcą deser, ale żadne z nich nie ma już miejsca w żołądku. Sherlock i John nie muszą płacić u Angela, a Irene bierze rachunek za siebie i Mary. Nie wstają jednak od razu, siedząc w milczeniu. Irene wciąż obejmuje Mary, a ta trzyma dłoń na jej ramieniu, wpatrując się w jej twarz. Sherlock trzyma Johna za rękę pod stołem, co wciąż jest dla nich raczej nietypowym gestem w miejscu publicznym. John zaciska rękę i pociera kciukiem jego dłoń.

\- Jesteśmy niezłymi szczęściarzami, prawda? – pyta Watson.

\- Co masz na myśli? – dziwi się Mary.

\- Jest sentymentalny – wyjaśnia Sherlock.

\- Chodzi mi o to, a mam na myśli wszystkich siedzących przy tym stole – mówi John – że jesteśmy cholernym cudem.

Mary uśmiecha się do niego słodko i patrzy z powrotem na Irene. Ich twarze dzielą cale.

\- Myślę, że chodzi ci o to, że jesteśmy genialni – mówi Irene.

Mary impulsywnie przykłada usta do jej policzka, dociska do niego nos. Pocałunek trwa nieco dłużej niż to koniecznie. Ale Irene uśmiecha się z zadowoleniem, nawet kiedy całus się kończy i Mary wtula twarz w jej kark, opiera podbródek na jej ramieniu.

\- Jesteś lepsza niż jakikolwiek mąż – mówi z zamkniętymi oczyma.

\- A ty, kochanie, jesteś pijana. – Irene bierze łyk wody, najwyraźniej zadowolona z siebie.

\- Nie zgadzam się. John jest najlepszym mężem – mówi Sherlock. Obraca się, aby na niego spojrzeć. – W rzeczy samej, z chęcią znów bym cię poślubił.

John rozpromienia się uśmiechem, czując ciepło nagrzanego metalu z obrączek na ich splecionych palcach.

\- Jeden razy wystarczy, jak sądzę.

\- Ludzie odnawiają czasem przysięgi małżeńskie.

\- Nigdy sobie żadnej formalnie nie złożyliśmy.

Sherlock milknie na chwilę i zastanawia się nad czymś.

\- Johnie Watsonie. Ślubuję ci… płacić połowę kosztów wynajmu tak długo, jak mieszkamy na Baker Street, zachowywać się na tyle poprawnie, abyś nie odszedł, prowadzić śledztwa wspólnie z tobą, kiedy tylko będziesz tego pragnął i kochać ciebie i tylko ciebie tak, jak nigdy nie kochałem nikogo, aż jakiś szaleniec sprzątnie mnie z powierzchni ziemi.

John śmieje się, niemal chichocze i stwierdza, że Sherlock też wypił za dużo.

Mary śmieje się jak pensjonarka nad koszykiem z kociakami, mówiąc im, jak bardzo są uroczy. Irene wpatruje się w Sherlocka z najbardziej zadowolonym z siebie uśmieszkiem na ustach, już szczęśliwa z możliwości dręczenia go tym momentem w przyszłości.

\- Każde słowo powiedziałem na poważnie – dodaje Sherlock z nietypową dla siebie szczerością.

John całuje go w policzek.

\- Wem, że tak.

\- Cóż – mówi Irene, z Mary opierającej się wciąż na jej ramieniu. – Daj to usłyszeć, John.

\- Teraz? – pociera czoło.

\- Wydaje się sprawiedliwe.

\- Dobrze… Ja, John Watson, przysięgam na Królową, kochać tego mężczyznę przez resztę życia, robić mu herbatę i ratować jego tyłek zawsze, gdy będzie to konieczne, upewniać się, że je i śpi, nie spędza zbyt wiele czasu w ponurym nastroju i dostarczać mu zawsze tak wiele czułości, ile potrzebuje. Och, i będę się starał nie być idiotą. Ani nie być nudny. Rozwiedzie się ze mną, jeśli będę nudny. Amen.

Irene parska śmiechem. Sherlock opiera czoło na skroni męża i zamyka oczy.

\- Nigdy się z tobą nie rozwiodę – mamrocze. – Nawet o tym nie myśl.

\- Jeśli potem się rozchoruję, nie będę wiedziała, czy to przez wino czy dostałam przez was cukrzycy – mówi Irene, ale jej głos jest przyjazny. – Co oznacza, że pora iść do domu.

Mary mamrocze coś w jej szyję, coś, co brzmi _czy mnie poniesiesz_ i cała czwórka wreszcie zaczyna się zbierać do wyjścia. Irene potrzymuje Mary, a John i Sherlock idą za nimi, wciąż trzymając się za ręce.

Zimne nocne powietrze uderza ich, kiedy wychodzą z lokalu, otrzeźwiając ich nieco. Stoją razem na chodniku, czekając na taksówki. Sherlock wpatruje się w niebo, szukając gwiazd i wydaje mu się, że zobaczył kilka pomiędzy chmurami, ale nie jest pewien. Irene wciąż obejmuje Mary, która ma zamknięte oczy, a ciało niemal bezwładne wtulone w bok ukochanej. Kiedy taksówka wreszcie podjeżdża, John nalega, żeby panie wzięły pierwszą. Całuje szybko Mary w usta (a ona przeprasza, że wypiła za dużo i stała się taka nieprzytomna). Wszyscy życzą sobie Wesołych Świąt, nie spodziewając się, że spotkają się co najmniej przed styczniem.

Sherlock i John wpatrują się w odjeżdżające auto. Ich oddechy są białą parą. John obejmuje męża w pasie.

\- To było miłe – mówi. – Zjeść z nimi kolację.

Sherlock odmrukuje coś w odpowiedzi. John wyjmuje zegarek z kieszonki i sprawdza godzinę, nie myśląc nawet o sprawdzeniu telefonu.

\- Jasna cholera. Nic dziwnego, że wszyscy jesteśmy ledwo przytomni. Jedyne, czego teraz chcę, to kubek gorącej herbaty i łóżko, w którym mógłbym się do ciebie przytulić.

Sherlock zgadza się z nim, wciąż obserwując niebo.

\- Hej – mówi John, patrząc na niego. – Wszystko w porządku? O czym teraz myślisz?

Sherlock chwilę jeszcze patrzy w górę, zanim wraca spojrzeniem do Johna i lekko potrząsa głową.

\- Wszystko dobrze – mówi i idzie przed siebie, patrząc na drogę wiodącą na Baker Street, rozpamiętując noc, kiedy gonili złą taksówkę całe lata temu, pierwszy raz, gdy razem poszli do Angelo. Wspomnienie wydaje się pochodzić z innego życia, nawet jeśli było początkiem tego. Sherlock nigdy nie spodziewał się dożyć takiego wieku, jeśli ma być szczery. Nie ma jednak nic przeciwko posuwaniu się w latach, jeśli John jest z nim.

\- Jesteśmy szczęściarzami – mówi głębokim i spokojnym tonem. Uśmiech przemyka mu przez usta.

Tulą się do siebie w taksówce w drodze powrotnej do domu.


	17. Wieczór

Pada deszcz. Sherlock i John siedzą na kanapie, talerze po obiedzie wynieśli już do zlewu i wyłączyli telewizor. W mieszkaniu jest cicho, oświetlenie stanowią tylko dwie małe lampy. John leży na plecach, a Sherlock spoczywa obok na swoim lewym boku, nogami obejmuje jego nogi. Sherlock prosił, aby się poprzytulali, potrzeba czułości okazała się silniejsza niż chęć do pracy i eksperymentowania, czy jakiekolwiek innego sposobu spędzania czasu. John zgadza się z ochotą, jak zawsze, bo wie, że jego mąż czasami odczuwa nieodpartą potrzebę czułości. Odmówić mu, kiedy o nią prosi, byłoby bolesnym odrzuceniem.

Wkłada rękę między dłonie Sherlocka, splata razem ich palce. Obaj noszą swoje obrączki. Drugą ręką obejmuje jego ramię. Spoglądają na swoje złączone dłonie, rozmyślając nad tym, co to dla nich znaczy. Sherlock unosi głowę, żeby spojrzeć mu w oczy, chcąc odczytać jego emocje – John patrzy na niego z rozbawieniem i czułością.

\- Będziesz tu ze mną zawsze? – pyta Sherlock.

John uśmiecha się delikatnie i cierpliwie.

\- Zawsze, Sherlocku. Zawsze.

Pochyla się i całuje go w czoło. Sherlock zamyka oczy.

\- Martwisz się – mówi John, niemal szepcze, z ustami we włosach mężczyzny. – Nawet teraz. Ale możesz mieć pewność, jeśli chodzi o mnie. Obiecuję.

Sherlock przekrzywia głowę i patrzy na ich dłonie.

\- Jesteś moim sercem – mówi, mając nadzieję, że John rozumie wszystko, co się z tym wiąże.

\- Masz swoje własne serce, Sherlocku – mówi John, delikatnie. – Ja tylko pomogłem ci je znaleźć.

\- To się niczym nie różni.

Przez chwilę leżą cicho, słuchając deszczu padającego na okno. John zaczyna mu opowiadać, dlaczego zostanie z nim na Baker Street było jego najlepszą życiową decyzją. Że ich wspólna praca napełnia go energią i wolą życia, sprawia, że czuje się młody i pożyteczny, ekscytuje go jak nic dotąd, z wyjątkiem przeżyć na wojnie. A wojna wymagała zbyt wysokiej ceny. Ale to nie tylko świat, w jakim żyje Sherlock, go pociąga. John stał się człowiekiem, który żył z Sherlockiem Holmesem, człowiekiem, który go pokochał, który go poślubił. Nie mógłby być Johnem Watsonem bez Sherlocka Holmesa. Został tak daleko odsunięty od zwyczajnego życia, że nie rozumie już, co kiedyś wydawało mu się w tym pociągające. Może tak naprawdę nigdy go nie pociągało.

\- Jestem szczęśliwy – mówi John. – Nie mogę sobie wyobrazić, czego innego mógłbym jeszcze chcieć. Jestem szczęśliwy tak, jak przytrafia się to jedynie nielicznym. Nie mógłbym znieść życia bez ciebie.

Wsuwa dłoń pod koszulę Sherlocka, kładąc ją na ciepłej skórze jego pleców. Sherlock drży lekko i mruczy, ściskając Johna, chowając policzek w jego swetrze. Leżą w milczeniu, nużając się w cieple swoich ciał, ich ciężarze i zapachu. Obaj mają zamknięte oczy, oddychają powoli i spokojnie, zrelaksowani i rozluźnieni. Mogliby tak zasnąć.

\- Czy to cię przeraziło? – pyta Sherlock, słuchając bicia serca Johna pod swoim uchem.

\- Co?

\- Zrozumienie, co do mnie czujesz.

\- Nie – John odpowiada szybko, z uśmiechem. – Zdezorientowało mnie to przez chwilę. Jest więcej rodzajów miłości niż tylko jeden, Sherlocku. Zawsze mi na tobie zależało, od samego początku. Nigdy nikogo nie kochałem w taki sposób, ale niewiele różniło się to od bycia twoim przyjacielem.

\- Wciąż jesteś moim przyjacielem.

John uśmiecha się do niego, głaszcząc jego loki.

\- Może gdybym chciał cię przelecieć, to by mnie trochę przeraziło, skoro nie jestem gejem. Nie wiem. Wiem, że jesteś jedyną osobą w moim życiu, wobec której czuję coś takiego, nie tylko jedynym mężczyzną. To coś innego. Może powinienem był się przerazić.

\- Mmm.

Milczą przez chwilę, John głaszcze kciukiem dół pleców Sherlocka, gdzie skóra jest bardzo ciepła.

\- Czy ciebie to przeraziło? – pyta John cicho. – Zakochanie się we mnie.

Sherlock początkowo milczy.

\- Trochę – mówi w końcu.  – Nie mogłem zrozumieć, co to znaczy. Nigdy wcześniej nie czułem czegoś takiego.

John zerka w dół na czubek jego głowy z zaskoczeniem.

\- Nigdy wcześniej nie byłeś zakochany?

\- Nie.

\- Więc jestem jedyny – mówi z lekkim lękiem. – Naprawdę jedyny, w całym twoim życiu.

\- Tak – mówi Sherlock. – Nie wiedziałem, czy to, co czuję, jest romantyczne, czy jestem wedle wszelkich standardów “zakochany”, skoro nie miałem z czym tego porównać. Nie wiem, co inni ludzie mają na myśli, kiedy wyznają miłość. Wiem tylko, że to, co ja do ciebie czuję, musi być miłością. Nie ma znaczenia jakiego rodzaju. Jesteś dla mnie wszystkim. To jedyne, co się liczy.

John obejmuje go mocniej, przyciska ich do siebie bardziej, czując, jak emocje rozsadzają mu pierś. Gładzi plecy Sherlocka pod koszulą, naciskając mocniej pod łopatkami.

\- Naprawdę jesteś genialny – mówi do niego. – I nie chodzi mi tylko o sposób, w jaki myślisz.

Sherlock uśmiecha się szeroko i pobłażliwie w sweter Johna.

\- Chcesz wiedzieć, czego jestem całkowicie pewny?

\- Że mnie kochasz?

\- Mm.

\- Powiedz mi jak.

\- Z pasją. Jedyna rzeczą, do której wczesniej podchodziłem z pasją, była moja praca. A wtedy pojawiałeś się ty i nagle poczułem to samo.

\- Co masz na myśli? – pyta miękko John.

\- Intensywność odczuć. Musisz być chroniony, musisz być blisko mnie, musisz… zostać. To nie jest zwykła preferencja, ale potrzeba. I sprawiłeś, że stałem się… szczęsliwy. Tak samo jak praca.

John śmieje się, objemuje go mocno.

\- Ty też mnie uszczęśliwiasz – mówi. – O ile nie doprowadzasz mnie do szału.

Sherlock, o wiele bardziej zrelaksowany, drży ze śmiechem.

\- Przynajmniej nigdy się nie nudzisz.

A słowa te, biorąc pod uwagę, iż pochodzą od Sherlocka, stanowią wyznanie najgłębszej miłości.

\- To prawda – mów John. Przesuwa dłonią po jego kręgosłupie, a ciało Sherlocka drży z przyjemności. Zaciska rękę na swetrze męża, zamyka oczy i czuje, jak całą jego istotę wypełnia ciepło.

\- John.

\- Sherlock.

Nie mówią nic więcej, bo na więcej nie ma słów. Nie ruszają się z miejsca i przysypiają powoli, a deszcz wystukuje rytm na szybach.

 

Z bloga Johna H. Watsona:

 

O Sherlocku

 

Po pierwsze, to nie jest post na temat śledztwa. Zostaliście ostrzeżeni.

To osobisty wpis, bardzo osobisty i być może wykraczam poza swoje kompetencje, pisząc go albo upubliczniając… Ale myślałem o tym od tygodnia i czuję potrzebę napisania tego. Rzadko zdarzało mi się czynić personalne wyznania, przez te wszystkie lata, odkąd zacząłem prowadzić tego bloga. Wiem, że zdarzają się okresy, kiedy kiepsko idzie mi jego aktualizowanie i jeśli komuś jest z tego powodu przykro, bardzo przepraszam. I tak zawsze uważałem, że śledztwa są o wiele ciekawszym tematem niż nasze życie osobiste. Nie piszę tego teraz dla waszej rozrywki. Piszę to, ponieważ uważam, że jestem winny to sobie i Sherlockowi, i każdemu, kto mógłby czerpać pociechę z tego, co mogę opowiedzieć o swoim związku z Sherlockiem. Jestem dość typowym facetem, nie mam tendencji do rozbudowanych introspekcji i z całą pewnością nie biegam naokoło, narzucając wszystkim swoje przemyślenia i emocje (więc nie spodziewajcie się, że stanie się to jakimś nowym nawykiem). A jednak uderzyło mnie ostatnio, że żyję z Sherlockiem od trzynastu lat, od niemal ośmiu jestem jego mężem i chociaż mam to wszystko poukładane w swojej głowie i sercu, nigdy nie miałem okazji naprawdę tego usystematyzować.

Zacznijmy od podstaw: Sherlock jest aseksualny. To oznacza, że nie odczuwa pociągu seksualnego do nikogo. Poza tym, jest prawiczkiem (moglibyście sądzić, że jest typem, który będzie eksperymentował, szukając empirycznych konkluzji co do swojej seksualności czy coś, ale najwyraźniej w tej strefie nuda przezwycięża naukową metodologię). Nie chcę wchodzić w szczegóły dotyczące aseksualności, ponieważ nie chcę, aby mój post zmienił się w wykład. A krótki wypad do preferowanej wyszukiwarki internetowej z pewnością dostarczy wystarczającej ilości informacji.

Po drugie: ja jestem heteroseksualny. Zawsze byłem. W młodości byłem niezłym kobieciarzem, muszę przyznać. Miałem sporo dziewczyn i kobiet, które nie były moimi dziewczynami, ale partnerkami seksualnymi. Zazwyczaj żywiłem romantyczne uczucia względem moich dziewczyn. I raczej lubię seks. Zawsze wydawało mi się, że w którymś momencie znajdę odpowiednią kobietę i się z nią ożenię – albo przynajmniej, że ją znajdę. Uważałam, że spędzę życie z kobietą albo w samotności. Nie wydawało mi się też, żebym na dłuższą metę dobrze radził sobie sam.

Nie planowałem poznać Sherlocka Holmesa. Na początku przyjaźniliśmy się tak samo jak większość facetów. Nie było to dziwniejsze niż inne moje przyjaźnie, pomijając to, że razem mieszkaliśmy. Wciąż bylibyśmy zwyczajnymi przyjaciółmi, gdyby nie fakt, że Sherlock jest najbardziej nadzwyczajną osobą na planecie.

Mówię to zarówno jako komplement jak i po to, by zwrócić uwagę, że nie robi on nic zwyczajnego czy „normalnego”. Ciężko jest samemu tak postępować, jeśli jest się z nim tak blisko, jak ja byłem, nawet wtedy, na samym początku. Nie jestem pewien, co przyciągało mnie do niego emocjonalnie. To wszystko działo się bardzo szybko. Jeśli pamiętacie naszą pierwszą wspólną sprawę, _Studium w różu_ , rozmiecie, jak absurdalne dla mnie było to wzajemne przyciąganie. Sherlock uważa, iż nasze początkowe zauroczenie (które nie miało w sobie nic seksualnego, przypominam) nie było wcale przypadkowe, ale stanowiło logiczny rezultat połączenia naszych osobowości. Innymi słowy, uważa, że doskonale do siebie pasujemy. Ma rację, prawda? Nie wiem, jak inaczej to wytłumaczyć. Najwyraźniej każdy inny szybko by od niego uciekł, widząc, jakie życie prowadzi i jaką jest osobą (a Sherlock jest w pełni zdolny do bycia niemożliwym wręcz dupkiem, uwierzcie mi na słowo).

 (I tak cię kocham, Sherlocku).

Zamiast tego jednak, chciałem być bliżej niego. Nie pytajcie mnie, co sobie myślałem. Najwyraźniej nie myślałem wcale. Może byłem oczarowany mieszkaniem.

Nie zrozumiałem tego od razu, ale zamieszkanie z Sherlockiem ocaliło mi życie. Nie miałem zbyt wiele, kiedy go poznałem, jedynie żałośnie mały pokoik, żadnej pracy, ani pomysłu, co z sobą zrobić, nie wspominając nawet o nędznym stanie mojego życia towarzyskiego. Byłem naprawdę zdesperowany (może to jednak nie takie dziwne, że z nim zamieszkałem). Chyba nie zdawałem sobie nawet sprawy, jak bardzo byłem samotny. To trudne, wrócić z wojny i znowu próbować być normalnym. Cholernie trudne.

W każdym razie. W pewnym momencie zacząłem go kochać, a on zaczął kochać mnie, chociaż wciąż jest dla mnie niejasne, jak do tego doszło?. Początkowo myślałem, że kocham go jak przyjaciela – jest moim najlepszym przyjacielem – ale w końcu zrozumiałem, że to nie jest taka miłość, jaką darzyłem wcześniej najlepszych kumpli. Przez pewien czas nie miałem pojęcia, co to w zasadzie jest. Wiedziałem, że nie chcę uprawiać z nim seksu, ale to mi za wiele nie dawało. Zaczęliśmy okazywać sobie czułość, fizycznie. Sherlock dał mi znać, czego potrzebuje i ja mu to dałem, ponieważ naprawdę mi na nim zależało i chciałem mu pomóc. To prawdopodobnie zainicjowało zmiany między nami.

Nie przykładałem do tego wagi, aż pewnego dnia wszystko ułożyło się we właściwym miejscu i zrozumiałem, że jestem w nim zakochany. Chciałabym myśleć, że zrozumienie tego zajęło mi miesiące nie dlatego, że jestem przygłupi, ale dlatego, że w niczym nie przypominało to filmowych historii albo doświadczeń innych ludzi. Nie chciałem go przelecieć ani się z nim pieścić, nie chodziłem, marząc o nim, ani nic z tych rzeczy. Kochałem się wcześniej w swoich dziewczynach, ale to, co czułem do Sherlocka, było inne. Nie mogę wytłumaczyć różnicy, pomijając brak seksu, ale jakaś na pewno jest, inaczej o wiele szybciej bym się zorientował. Kiedy już dotarło do mnie, że się w nim kocham, wszystko nabrało sensu.

Niewiarygodne, ale zrozumienie tego było chyba najłatwiejszą częścią.

Spytałem go, czy mnie poślubi, aby udowodnić, że traktuję nasz związek poważnie i nie zamierzam odejść. Naprawdę go to martwiło. Ten strach ranił go, a ja nie chciałem, żeby się bał. Sam nie czułem potrzeby formalizowania związku, ale cieszę się, że to zrobiliśmy. Zrobiłbym to znowu, gdybym miał wybierać raz jeszcze. Więc tak, żyję w małżeństwie bez seksu (dla jasności, nie oznacza to życia w celibacie; bardzo droga mi przyjaciółka, która rozumie mój związek z Sherlockiem, doskonale zaspokaja moje seksualne potrzeby).

Nie wiedziałem wtedy, co robię. Nikt nie mówił o takich rzeczach. Nikt nigdy nie wytłumaczył mi, że mogę zakochać się w mężczyźnie i nie chcieć uprawiać z nim seksu albo że mogę poślubić kogoś, kto nie będzie mnie pociągał seksualnie, i być z tym szczęśliwy, albo że mogę spotkać kobietę, na której będzie mi zależało i uprawiać seks z nią, nie spodziewając się, że to kiedykolwiek zmieni się w romans. To wszystko wydarzyło się jednak i musiałem sobie z tym radzić. Musiałem ufać przeczuciom, czego nauczyli mnie w wojsku (nie macie pojęcia, jak wiele z wojskowego treningu przydaje się wciąż w moim życiu, a zwłaszcza w moim związku z Sherlockiem). To było przerażające. Nie wstydzę się do tego przyznać: byłem śmiertelnie przerażony. Nie miałem kogo spytać o radę, nikt nie mógł powiedzieć mi, co mam robić, ani jak to robić, co patrząc z perspektywy czasu było prawdopodobnie błogosławieństwem, bo każdy, kogo mógłbym o to spytać, nie miałby o tym bladego pojęcia. Sherlock też nie wiedział, co sam wyprawia, skoro nigdy wcześniej nie był zakochany (to naprawdę sprawia, że kręci mi się w głowie – myśl, że Sherlock Holmes przez całe życie kochał tylko mnie).

Wiedziałem tylko, że nie mogę go porzucić (dzięki Bogu, załamałby się kompletnie, gdybym to zrobił). Jak i dlaczego udało mi się rozwinąć te uczucia względem niego, nie mam pojęcia. Ale z całą pewnością mogę powiedzieć, że nigdy w życiu nie byłem za nic bardziej wdzięczny. To brzmi kiczowato, ale z nim czuję się kompletny. Nie chodzi mi to, że zanim go spotkałem, byłem jakimś pustym, żałosnym gościem. Udałoby mi się ułożyć całkiem niezłe życie bez niego, jak sądzę (Sherlock, moje życie bez ciebie byłoby bezbrzeżnie nudne). Chodzi mi o to, że jestem szczęśliwy. Niczego mi nie brakuje. Z nim czuje się w pełni sobą – albo raczej powinienem powiedzieć, że czuję się jak mężczyzna, którym zawsze chciałem zostać. Dał mi cel, czyli dokładnie to, czego potrzebowałem po powrocie z wojny.

I kocha mnie. Naprawdę, naprawdę kocha. To czasami wręcz obezwładniające. I wbijające w pychę. Prychnie, kiedy to przeczyta, ale być osobą, na której Sherlock Holmes zależy, osobą, którą kocha najbardziej na świecie… to naprawdę coś. To w końcu geniusz. Wciąż do końca nie wiem, czemu to właśnie mnie kocha w ten sposób (nie jestem fałszywie skromny, Sherlocku, naprawdę nie wiem!).

Po prostu cholernie się cieszę, że to ja.

Jeśli doczytaliście do tego momentu, pewnie siedzicie teraz przez komputerami myśląc, że kwalifikuje się do leczenia psychiatrycznego. Gdyby w czasach studiów ktoś powiedział mi, że tak właśnie skończę, też uznałabym, że to szalone. Nie spodziewam się, że ktokolwiek zrozumie. Mój związek z Sherlockiem i większa część mojego życia są niekonwencjonalne, ale sprawdzają się dla mnie. Mam pięćdziesiąt dwa lata i dawno już przestało mi zależeć na tym, czy gdziekolwiek się wpasuję. Bycie szczęśliwym jest o wiele ważniejsze.

Kocham Sherlocka. Kocham go całym sercem, cokolwiek ono warte. Czasami jest idiotą, a czasami dupkiem (w tym ostatnim jest naprawdę dobry, jeśli chce mu się starać). Omal nie zginąłem przez niego więcej razy niż chce mi się liczyć, a zapewne jeszcze z tym nie skończył. Ale jest też genialny i całkowicie mu ufam. Potrafi być niesamowicie troskliwy i zabawny, i dobry. W ciągu tych trzynastu lat nauczył się, jak być przyzwoitym współlokatorem i partnerem, którego potrzebuję. Nie jest doskonały (twoje ego podniesie się od tego, Sherlocku), ale nie przeszkadza mi to. Mam dostatecznie dużo cierpliwości, by radzić sobie z jego brakiem perfekcji.

Tak naprawdę próbuję tutaj powiedzieć, że czasem życie cię zaskakuje. I warto dać niespodziewanemu szansę.

A także, że wbrew temu, co on sam chciałby, abyście o nim myśleli, Sherlock Holmes jest dobrym człowiekiem. Bardziej ludzkim, niż pozwala to widzieć (nie, nie jest cholernym socjopatą).

Jest miłością mojego życia.

W razie, gdyby was to zastanawiało.


	18. Śmierć i zmartwychwstanie Sherlocka Holmesa

John leży w łóżku na brzuchu i próbuje się rozbudzić, gdy nagle czuje ciężar i ciepło na plecach, ale nie przygniatające go, tylko ułożone tak, aby mógł swobodnie oddychać. Prycha i uśmiecha się w poduszkę.

\- Która godzina?

\- Wpół do dziesiątej – odpowiada Sherlock.

John Pomrukuje coś leniwie. Sherlock przesuwa nosem po jego karku, łaskocząc go miękkim oddechem, przyprawiając o gęsią skórkę i jeżąc włoski.

\- Czytałem twój blog – mówi, wsuwając rękę pod jego ramię.

\- Mmmm. Podobało ci się?

\- Kocham cię.

John uśmiecha się z zamkniętymi oczyma. Ciężar ciała Sherlocka jest ciepły i wygodny. Czuje, jak mężczyzna oddycha razem z nim, drugą rękę wsuwając pod niego, kładąc ją na jego sercu. Całkowicie pokrywa jego plecy, długimi nogami obejmuje jego boki.

\- Jakieś komentarze? – Opublikował go wczoraj, bardzo późno, i nie spodziewał się, aby wielu ludzi sprawdzało Internet tak wcześnie rano w sobotę, ale pyta na wszelki wypadek.

\- Mary pisze, że jesteś najcudowniejszym człowiekiem jakiego kiedykolwiek poznała i życzy nam, abyśmy razem dożyli końca naszych dni.

\- Mmm, miło z jej strony.

\- Mycroft wysłał mi SMSa: _Traktuj go dobrze, Sherlocku, nigdy nie znajdziesz zastępstwa._

John śmieje się z tego, jak dobrze Sherlock naśladuje pełen kpiny głos brata.

\- Ja też nie – mówi.

 

Gdyby Sherlock próbował podsumować słowami swoją relację z Johnem i swoje własne uczucia w tej materii, odniósłby nieuniknioną porażkę. Do tego wniosku doszedł po przeczytaniu wpisu na blogu męża. Nie chodzi o to, że Sherlock ma ubogie słownictwo, brakuje mu zdolności introspekcji albo zrozumienia dla ich związku. Jego niezdolność do naśladowania literackiego wyznania Johna wynika z faktu, że nie potrafi oddzielić Johna od wszystkich lat, które przeżył, zanim go poznał, jak Watson to wyraźnie robi. Dla Johna jest życie przed Sherlockiem i życie z Sherlockiem, dwa życia odseparowane od siebie takim samym dystansem, jaki dzieli dwóch doktorów Watsonów przeżywających je.

Dla Sherlocka życie z Johnem zawsze będzie nierozerwalnie złączone z życiem bez niego, ich związek jest jak wielowarstwowy kokon zamykający się nad jego przeszłością, nad zgorzkniałą istotą, jaką Sherlock wtedy był. Nie dzielił się tym zbytnio z Johnem. Zostawili swoje przeszłości w spokoju. Sherlock nigdy nie pytał o Afganistan, o szczegóły, uważając, że są nieistotne, a John nigdy nie przejmował się przeszłością męża albo nie wiedział, o co pytać. Zawsze był zbyt rozproszony przez geniusz Sherlocka, aby pytać o przeszłość, bo jest dobrym człowiekiem.

Sam Sherlock od dawna nie zaglądał do tej części swojego umysłu. Nigdy nie skasował przeszłości, nie całkowicie. Schował ją daleko w schludnych, zorganizowanych przegródkach, w których poukładał wszystkie nieistotne, ale potencjalnie przydatne intymne informacje.

Być może to dobry czas, aby pamiętać – nie z powodu żałosnej nostalgii, ale aby dopełnić we własnej głowie równanie jego związku z Johnem.

 

Sherlock nie ma przyjaciół w dzieciństwie, chyba żeby policzyć jego brata, który zawsze przebywa w szkole, z dala od domu. Jest najinteligentniejszym dzieckiem w klasie odkąd tylko skończył siódmy rok życia. Jego zdolności dedukcyjne przyjdą później, gdy będzie nastolatkiem. Jako mały chłopiec jest po prostu bystry i lubi się uczyć. Brakuje mu łatwości w nawiązywaniu kontaktów, ale jest dostatecznie cichy, by nie robić z siebie głupca. Nigdy nie podchodzi do dzieci, których nie zna, i zwykle one zostawiają go w spokoju, uważając, że woli samotność, albo że jest arogancki z powodu swoich lepszych stopni i zdolności.

Sherlock już w tych wczesnych latach uczy się skupiać w pierwszej kolejności na swojej pracy i swoich własnych mentalnych dochodzeniach. Czyta książki i odrabia lekcje, obserwuje pszczoły latające na podwórku, w kwiatach na poboczu drogi. Nie ma wymyślonego przyjaciela – jest na to zbyt rozsądny – ale ma pluszowego królika, którego wszędzie ze sobą ciąga, schowanego w kieszeni płaszcza albo w torbie. Nigdy o tym nie wspomina, ale często wkłada rękę do kieszeni i ściska królika, szukając pociechy albo upewniając się, że wciąż tam jest.

Kiedy ma dziesięć lat, jeden z chłopców zaczyna mu dokuczać z powodu królika. Sherlock jedynie patrzy na niego wielkimi, błękitnymi, pełnymi pogardy oczyma. Nie ma zamiaru rezygnować z królika, nieważne co inni o tym mówią.

Pewnego dnia zaczajają się na niego grupą. Sherlock uderza prowodyra w twarz, gdy inny chłopiec go popycha i królik wypada mu z płaszcza, kiedy nie zwraca na to uwagi. Chłopcy podają go sobie, trzymając pluszaka wysoko nad głowami, aby Sherlock nie mógł go dosięgnąć, nazywając go dzieckiem i dziewczynką. Kiedy w końcu rozbrzmiewa dzwonek wzywający ich z powrotem na lekcję, rzucają królika na ziemię i uciekają ze śmiechem.

Zabawka jest pokryta brudem i Sherlock przyciska ją do siebie ze łzami w oczach, niepewny, czy płacze ze strachu czy z frustracji.

Sherlock jest depresyjny przez całą swoją młodość, ale wie, jak się z tym kryć i jak to kontrolować. Jego matka nigdy nic nie podejrzewa, pomijając typowe nastoletnie dąsy. Jego szkolne dokonania zawsze są doskonałe i nigdy nie pakuje się w żadne kłopoty. Matka zostawia go więc w spokoju. W tym czasie Mycroft jest już na studiach i zaczyna karierę. Dzwoni do matki raz na tydzień i przyjeżdża raz w miesiącu. Sherlock robi, co może, aby go unikać, ponieważ Mycroft może zdecydowanie zbyt wiele powiedzieć o człowieku na podstawie jednego spojrzenia.

Kiedy ma czternaście lat, Sherlock zauważa coś u siebie: kiedy wszyscy wokół niego zaczynają flirtować i dobierać się w pary, plotkować o tym, kto ich pociąga, on pozostaje całkowicie obojętny na te sprawy. Naturalnie zdaje sobie sprawę, którzy z dziewcząt i chłopców są najatrakcyjniejsi wedle przyjętych standardów piękna, ale nie obchodzi go piękno. Co jest takiego specjalnego w atrakcyjnych osobach, jeśli są nudne i głupie?

Dzieciaki chodzą po szkole trzymając się za ręce przez tydzień lub dwa zanim zrywają ze sobą, a za każdym razem, zawsze gdy mijał żeńską łazienkę, słyszy płacz dobiegający zza drzwi. Dziewczyny chichotają, stojąc w grupkachy i wycinają z magazynów zdjęcia swoich ulubionych celebrytów, a chłopcy zaczynali używać taniej wody kolońskiej i przeglądają wspólnie pisma pornograficznie, schowani w alejce za śmietnikami.

Sherlock uważa, że wszyscy oni są głupi. Co za cholera strata czasu!

Próbuje poznać obyczaje godowe różnych insektów, ptaków i ssaków, ale nie może znaleźć wyjaśnienia dla niewiarygodnych, śmiesznych ludzkich zachowań w tej materii.

Kiedy ma piętnaście lat, zaczyna szybko rosnąć, a wtedy kilka dziewcząt zaczyna chichotać i szeptać przez niego. Nienawidzi tego. Wpatruje się w nie z całą złośliwością, jaką jest w stanie okazać, ale nie odstrasza ich to na zbyt długo.

Wszystkie te pary obściskujące się po kątach nie sprawiają, że czuje się opuszczony jak w podstawówce, gdzie jako jedyny nie miał przyjaciela. Nie czuje żadnego pociągu do tego, co inne nastolatki wyczyniają ze sobą nawzajem. Nie spędza całych dni zadręczając się pytaniem, czy woli chłopców czy dziewczyny, czy oboje, ponieważ wydaje się, że nie preferuje nikogo. Cokolwiek „preferencja” ma tutaj oznaczać.

Jego podręcznik biologii daje mu kilka wskazówek. Nic dziwnego, nauka zawsze stanowi odpowiedź.

Ameby są aseksualne, co oznacza, że mogą się reprodukować poprzez rozdzielenie się na dwie, oraz że nigdy nie podejmują seksualnych aktywności. Nie mają takiej potrzeby. Sherlock rozważa to przez kilka dni. Z jednej strony, ameby nie mają seksualnych organów, jak ludzie i ssaki, i ptaki, a nawet niektóre insekty. Dlatego analogia pomiędzy nim a amebą jest niewłaściwa. Z drugiej strony, uznaje określenie „aseksualny” za użyteczne. Wydaje się właściwe dla kogoś, kto nie odczuwa seksualnego pociągu wobec innych, także z czysto lingwistycznych powodów.

Nikomu nie mówi o tym terminie ani swoim własnym jego rozumieniu. To jest jego prywatna sprawa. Ale kiedy już uznaje, że to słowo go określa, staje się zdecydowanie aseksualny we własnym umyśle i nie spędza więcej czasu zastanawiając się nad bzdurnymi ludzkimi zwyczajami godowymi.

Żyje w pokoju ze sobą przez niemal rok.

Pewnego popołudnia w czasie letnich wakacji siedzi samotnie w londyńskiej kawiarni, czytając gazetę nad kubkiem kawy. Dwie kobiety przy stoliku za nim jedzą lunch i rozmawiają. Jedna z nich, mówiąca wysokim głosem, jest zaręczona i planuje ślub za dwa tygodnie. Jej przyjaciółka jest już zamężna. Plotkują o Sally, druhnie, która ma dwadzieścia osiem lat, jest samotna i zdesperowana, by kogoś znaleźć, nawet jeśli się do tego nie przyznaje. _Biedne stworzenie_ , mówiły, _iść na wesele jako jedyna samotna druhna._

\- Mam nadzieję, że szybko sobie kogoś znajdzie – mówi panna młoda. – To znaczy, co się z nią stanie, jeśli tego nie zrobi? Możesz to sobie wyobrazić?

\- Straszne – przyznaje druga kobieta. – Boże, zawsze sama, co za okropne życie. Kto się nią zaopiekuje, gdy będzie stara i tak dalej?

Nie zauważają Sherlocka, siedzącego sztywno na krześle, z twarzą kogoś, kto właśnie doznał wstrząsającego podwalinami ziemi objawienia – jednego z tych złych. To jest odpowiedź, rozwiązanie, z którym nie chciał się mierzyć. Zapomniał nawet zadać pytanie.

Nigdy nie sądził, że potrzebuje jakiekolwiek rodzaju związku. Tak bardzo przywykł do bycia samemu, tak bardzo pogrążył się w nauce, znając miłość jedynie dzięki matce, że jedynie podświadomie wciąż żywił nadzieję, że wreszcie znajdzie przyjaciela. Może spotka kogoś na uniwersytecie. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, jak bardzo na to liczy. Miał depresję, ale nigdy nie obwiniał o to swojej samotności. Nigdy nie przyznał sam przed sobą, że jest samotny. Samotność była głupia. Większość ludzi była głupia. Dlaczego miałby chcieć mieć z nimi coś wspólnego?

Ale kiedy tak siedzi przy stoliku w kawiarni, coraz bardziej oddalając się od głosów kobiet rozmawiających za jego plecami, staje się dla niego jasne, że pragnie więcej niż przyjaciela.

Ma szesnaście lat i żadnych znajomych, jest aseksualny i całkowicie niezainteresowany randkowaniem. Czeka go całe życie spędzone w samotności. Nawet jeśli zaprzyjaźni się z kimś na uniwersytecie, w końcu i tak zostanie sam – inni dorosną, ożenią się i będą mieć dzieci, bo to właśnie robią zwyczajni, nudni ludzie. On nigdy nie wpasuje się w ten świat. Nienawidzi tego. Nie rozumie tego. Nie chce być tego częścią.

Ale kto z nim zostanie?

Sherlock ma siedemnaście lat kiedy pierwszy raz próbuje popełnić samobójstwo.

Zawsze uważał, że większość samobójstw jest głupia, ponieważ ludzie popełniali je z głupich powodów. Nie uważał, że sam akt jest niemoralny albo obraźliwy. Był raczej rozdarty uważając je za sprzeczne z biologicznymi popędami, ale jednocześnie widząc je jako logiczną odpowiedź na uzasadnione, egzystencjalne podejście.

Dwa tygodnie zajmuje mu przekonanie samego siebie, że stanowi wyjątek, przypadek, gdy samobójstwo jest w pełni uzasadnione. Jest znudzony, tak cholernie znudzony i nie ma pojęcia, co chce zrobić ze swoim życiem. Wszyscy wciąż mu powtarzają, jak jest wyjątkowy i genialny, ale jakie to ma znaczenie, jeśli nie istnieje cel, dla którego mógłby to wykorzystać? Nie ma żadnych pasji, żadnego kierunku. Po prostu odrabia swoje lekcje jak grzeczny chłopiec i czeka, żeby pójść na studia, jak każdy żałosny idiota w jego wieku. To niedopuszczalne.

Ma depresję. Ma depresję od dłuższego czasu i nie wie dlaczego. Wiele razy starał się wydedukować powód, ale dochodził jedynie do wniosku, że użala się nad sobą w najzwyklejszy, ludzki sposób. Nienawidzi być tak absurdalny. Nie ma zbyt wielu powodów do narzekania na swoje życie, a nawet gdyby miał uzasadniony powód, chodzenie wkoło jak stereotypowy nadąsany nastolatek nie byłoby właściwym sposobem na radzenie sobie z tym.

Od kiedy doznał obajwienia na temat implikacji swojej aseksualności, świadomość tego osadza się ciężko na jego umyśle. Nie ma rozwiązania. Jest jaki jest, a to oznacza, że nie ma dla niego nadziei. Nie ma grupy wsparcia, w której mógłby odbyć terapię, przespanie się z kimś nie sprawi, że dozna cudownej transformacji w bezmyślny kłębek towarzyskich umiejętności i żądzy.

Nikt nawet nie wie, że jest inny. Co by powiedziała jego matka? Albo Mycroft? Wie, co zrobiliby jego koledzy z klasy. Dodaliby to do listy powodów, dla których jest dziwolągiem i wyrzutkiem. I tak już podejrzewają, że coś jest z nim nie tak, w tym, jak nie rozmawia o żadnej sympatii, nigdy nie zagaduje do dziewczyn, nawet tych na tyle szalonych, by im się podobał.

Jeden ze szkolnych osiłków atakuje go raz po szkole. Razem z kolegami ma zamiar zbić go na miazgę za bycie cholerną ciotą. Nie wiedzą, że Sherlock w sekrecie uczy się boksu od kilku miesięcy. Musi tylko rozkrwawić nos osiłkowi, by reszta uciekła, pogonieni bardziej zaskoczeniem niż strachem.

Nigdy nie będzie lepiej. Wie to. Nie został stworzony dla tego świata i im dłużej na nim życje, tym bardziej oczywiste staje się, jak bardzo jest nienormalny. Wszystko, co widzi w swojej przyszłości, to czarna, wszechogarniająca pustka.

Zaprzyjaźnia się z ekskluzywnym dealerem narkotykowym z sąsiedztwa i kupuje od niego dość Darvonu, Darmicium i Valium, żeby stworzyć niesławny Koktajl Darvon. Czeka, aż jego matka wyjedzie na weekend. Kiedy jest już sam, najpierw łyka Compazine, żeby zapobiec mdłościom, zanim łyknie koktajl i zapije stertę pigułek whisky.

Siedzi na sofie w salonie i czeka aż coś zacznie się dziać. Nie płacze, nie panikuje, ani nie żałuje swojej decyzji. Wpatruje się w przestrzeń, czekając, myśląc, że nikogo nie będzie obchodziło, że to zrobił, poza jego matką. Co za bezcelowe życie.

Nie pamięta tego, jak traci przytomność. Znajduje go Mycroft. Budzi się w szpitalu, a jego matka po raz pierwszy, odkąd pamięta, wygląda na rozczarowaną.

Na drugim roku studiów, Sherlock odkrywa kokainę.

Pierwszy raz, kiedy wciąga kreskę, czuje się, jakby doznał kolejnego objawienia. Przez pełne dwadzieścia minut czuje się lepiej niż przez całe życie. Jego umysł jest dostatecznie ostry, by przeciąć się przez wszystko, czysty, jasny i silny. Nigdy wcześniej nie był zdolny myśleć w ten sposób, przetwarzać danych w ten sposób. Czuje się niepokonany. Czuje się jak najmądrzejszy człowiek na powierzchni Ziemi. Czuje się żywy.

Kiedy jazda się kończy, czuje się, jakby dwustu pięćdziesięciofuntowych zawodników rugby staranowało go i wypruło z niego wszystko.

Zaczyna zażywać kokainę regularnie, płacąc za nią pieniędzmi ze swojego funduszu powierniczego i miesięcznym kieszonkowym, które przysyła mu Mycroft. Wciąga biały proszek przez półtora roku, olśniewając swoich wykładowców zjawiskowymi pracami zaliczeniowymi oraz projektami chemicznymi i po raz pierwszy w życiu czuje, że ma przyszłość. Traci na wadze, nie odwiedza matki i nie przyjmuje odwiedzin Mycrofta, bo wie, że jego brat pozna, co się dzieje.

Przestaje się przejmować tym, że wszyscy go nienawidzą.

Na ostatnim roku studiów Sherlock przeżywa pierwszą próbę gwałtu.

Siedzi przy swoim biurku w piątkowy wieczór, pracując nad zadaniem z matematyki, kiedy ktoś zaczyna dobijać mu się do drzwi. Próbuje go zignorować, ale po paru minutach dźwięk nie ustaje. Po drugiej stronie drzwi stoi grupa ludzi, krzycząc, aby otworzył. Jest zirytowany, bo najwyraźniej są nietrzeźwi i nie wiedzą nawet, gdzie się dobijają.

Kiedy otwiera drzwi, by kazać im spadać, wpadają do środka. Dwoje wielkich mężczyzn z jego roku, dostatecznie silnych, by go przytrzymać. Wciągają go do środka pokoju. Dwoje kolejnych łapie jego nogi i trzyma je szeroko rozłożone. Cała czwórka przyszpila go do łóżka, skąd obserwuje, jak do pokoju wchodzi jeszcze czworo innych mężczyzn, a za nimi trzy dziewczyny. Czuje od nich papierosy i alkohol, a nawet marihuanę. Kilkoro z nich wciąż trzyma butelki albo puszki.

Mężczyzna po lewej woła jedną z dziewczyn, nazywając ją Rosemary. Ma tlenione włosy i makijaż na pandę. Oddaje swoje piwo któremuś z chłopaków i wspina się na Sherlocka. Pochyla się i wpatruje się w niego ciemnymi, nabiegłymi krwią oczyma, pochyla się i próbuje go pocałować w usta, ale on wierci się i odwraca głowę na boki. Jest ciężka, siedząc na jego żołądku, udami wbijając się w jego boki. Całuje go w kark i ociera się kroczem o jego podbrzusze.

Jeden z chłopców zaczyna skandować “Pieprzyć dziewicę!”, co szybko podchwytuje cały pokój, skandując głośno, dopingując Rosmary, która podnosi się i zaczyna odpinać mu spodnie, rozpinać rozporek. Sherlock krzyczy _przestańcie, nie, puść mnie, pieprzycie się, oskarżę was, wydam policji, klnę się na boga, że to zrobię, znam nazwiska was wszystkich!_ , ale nie słyszą go przez swoje śmiechy i krzyki. Rosmary wsuwa rękę w jego spodnie i zaczyna mu obciągać. Całe jego ciało wypełnia się adrenaliną i zaczyna panikować, naprawdę panikować. Jego twarz jest czerwona, a oddech przyśpieszony. Próbuje walczyć, ale mężczyźni trzymają go z całej siły. Rosmary siedząca na jego kolanach posyła mu zalotne spojrzenie, gdy pieści jego penisa, który powoli twardnieje, chociaż on tego nie chce i nie rozumie, czemu to się dzieje, to nie powinno się dziać, nie wie nawet, co teraz krzyczy, bo jedyne co słyszy to „Pieprzyć dziewicę! Pieprzyć dziewicę!” i wszyscy się śmieją, śmieją się z niego.

Rosmary puszcza go i zdejmuje bluzkę, przez co obecni w pokoju mężczyźni krzyczą jeszcze głośniej w zachwycie, bo teraz ma na sobie tylko stanik. Mówi mu, że nie ma żadnej bielizny pod spódnicą i mówi to w taki sposób, jakby miał z tego cieszyć. Rozchyla uda i teraz patrzy prosto na nią, mówiąc na tyle głośno, by tylko ona usłyszała

_Nie, proszę nie._

_Nie martw się, skarbie_ , mówi, znów biorąc go w dłonie _. Sprawię, że będzie ci bardzo przyjemnie._

Ma go już w siebie wprowadzić, kiedy męski głos przebija się przez hałas w pokoju i wszyscy nagle cichną. W drzwiach stoi ochroniarz z kampusu, mówiący, że otrzymał skargi na hałas i muszą natychmiast wyjść albo oskarży ich o każde przewinienie, jakie może znaleźć, włącznie z koceniem pierwszaka, jeśli to właśnie robią.

Grupa opuszcza pokój, a ochroniarz obserwuje to z progu. Rosmary wsuwa penis Sherlocka z powrotem w jego spodnie i schodzi z niego, chwytając swoją bluzkę w drodze do wyjścia.

Sherlock leży bez ruchu, wpatrując się w sufit, jakby całkiem zapomniał o ochroniarzu. Zdaje sobie sprawę z tego, że płacze, jego twarz i poduszka są mokre. Mężczyzna pyta, czy wszystko z nim w porządku, ale Sherlock nie odpowiada. W końcu ochroniarz wychodzi, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

Sherlock zaczyna się trząść, ciało drga mu niekontrolowanie. Nigdy wcześniej nie doświadczył niczego takiego. Serce zamiera mu w piersiach, a jego płacz narasta, przez co traci oddech. Przewraca się na bok i zamyka oczy, jego umysł jest wyprany z myśli.

Zmusza się, żeby wstać z łóżka i zamknąć drzwi. Jego spodnie wciąż są rozpięte.

Nigdy nikomu o tym nie mówi.

Po tym wydarzeniu Sherlock spędza resztę roku akademickiego zażywając tak wiele kokainy, że trzy tygodnie przed rozdaniem dyplomów, Mycroft odwiedza go z informacją, że załatwił mu odwyk. Poczeka do końca semestru, ale w tej samej chwili, w której Sherlock odbierze dyplom, będzie tam, żeby zabrać go do najlepszego centrum odwykowego w Londynie.

Sherlock każe mu spieprzać, ale Mycroft zaledwie patrzy na niego z pogardą i informuje go, że nie ma wyboru w tej kwestii.

\- Mama o niczym nie wie – mówi. – I nie chcę jej zasmucać.

Sześć miesięcy po wyjściu z odwyku, kiedy Sherlock ma niemal dwadzieścia trzy lata, zażywa kokainę po raz kolejny.

I ostatni. Nigdy więcej po nią nie sięgnie.

Przyjemność, jaką mu daje, to niemal więcej, niż może znieść. Jedna ścieżka całkowicie zalewa mu mózg bielą na kilka minut, zatraca się tak nieodparcie, że nie może wyobrazić sobie życia bez tego, wiedząc, jakie to dobre.

Jest znudzony i nie ma pracy, ale wciąż ma dość pieniędzy z funduszu powierniczego, do którego odzyskał dostęp po trzech miesiącach abstynencji po odwyku. Zaczyna zażywać kokainę w każdy weekend, w co drugi dzień, codziennie.

Wkrótce zaczyna żyć tylko dla narkotyku: słodkiej, eksplodującej euforii. Nieporównywalnej jasności, siły, nieśmiertelności, niewyobrażalnej mentalnej jasności. Jego umysł na kokainie sprawia, że czuje się nadczłowiekiem. Jest geniuszem, bogiem. Jest lepszy, lepszy niż wszyscy inni w każdy możliwy sposób. I może tego dowieść!

Kiedy jest na haju, wszystko ma sens. Jego przeszłość i przyszłość nie mają znaczenia. Nie dba o to, że jest sam. Nieprzenikniona mgła nudy rozprasza się. Jest szczęśliwy. Ma rozrywkę. Tygodnie zmieniają sie w miesiące. Jedyne, co robi, to wychodzenie po towar, powrót do mieszkania, zamknięcie się w nim i naćpanie się.

Robi to przez cztery miesiące, kiedy jego konto zostaje zamrożone i Mycroft przestaje przysyłać mu pieniądze.

Bierze pierwszą sprawę, kiedy jest trzeźwy, bo nawet na głodzie potrafi myśleć jaśniej niż większość ludzi. Kiedy rozwiązuje zagadkę, jego klient płaci mu niewielką sumę.

Płaci czynsz, a resztę wydaje na kokainę.

Sprzedaje wszystko, co ma w mieszkaniu, żeby mieć pieniądze na narkotyki.

Mycroft odwiedza go na pięć miesięcy przed jego dwudziestoma czwartymi urodzinami i odsyła go z powrotem na odwyk.

Sherlock pozostaje czysty przez trzy lata i buduje w tym czasie swoją karierę. Określa siebie jako prywatnego detektywa w londyńskiej książce telefonicznej, ale większość spraw, które zdobywa w ten sposób, jest nudna.

Szybko staje się wybredny odnośnie zagadek, z jakimi do niego przychodzą. Jego reputacja rozchodzi się wśród ludzi.

Wciąż żyje sam i nieregularnie widuje się z bratem, kiedy Mycroft decyduje się wpaść i sprawdzić, czy jest trzeźwy. Jego relacja z matką jest ustabilizowana, ale nie rozmawiają zbyt często. Jest zbyt zawstydzony, by się jej pokazać i nie wie, czy wybaczyła mu nałóg. Woli nie pytać.

W wieku dwudziestu ośmiu lat wraca do zażywania kokainy. Zaczyna w czasie długich przerw pomiędzy śledztwami, gdy jest tak znudzony i samotny, że nie może tego znieść.

Jest dokładnie tak dobrze, jak to zapamiętał.

Ma dwadzieścia dziewięć lat, gdy poznaje Lestrade’a.

Dostaje lepsze sprawy. Wszystko staje się lepsze.

Ukrywa swój nałóg.

Ma trzydzieści jeden lat, gdy się zabija.

O ironio, robi to całkowicie niechcący.

Jego nałóg zaczął go irytować. Zażywanie większych dawek w czasie śledztwa prowadzonego dla Lestrade’a jest zbyt ryzykowane, więc robi, co może, aby nic nie brać, zostawiając narkotyki na nudne okresy pomiędzy sprawami. Ale staje się to coraz trudniejsze i trudniejsze. Zaczyna odczuwać silny głód narkotykowy, który nie opuszcza go na dość długo, aby mógł się skupić.

Stwarza sobie teorię: może jeśli weźmie więcej niż zwykle, coś naprawdę obezwładniającego, zaspokoi swoją potrzebę na dostatecznie długo, aby nie dręczyło go to aż do rozwiązania śledztwa. Pyta swojego dealera o wskazówki.

W sobotę wieczór wraca do domu z mieszanką kokainy i heroiny.

Z niewyjaśnionych powodów, zanim zemdleje, jest na tak niesamowitym haju, że aż traci zdolność mowy i myślenia, a nawet reagowania i ruszania się. Orgazmy, których doświadczył masturbując się jako nastolatek? Nie ma porównania. Żadnego porównania. Różnica pomiędzy seksualną przyjemnością, a tym, czgo teraz doświadcza, jest jak między mżawką a tsunami. Całe jego ciało jest nieustannym chórem wyśpiewującym _Kurwa, kurwa, kurwa, kurwa!_

Szybko, tak szybko, że później nie będzie tego pamiętał, jeden z neuroprzekaźników w ośrodku przyjemności w jego mózgu ma spięcie dostatecznie długie, by zdołał pomyśleć:

_Tak musi smakować miłość._

To go zabija.

Kiedy się budzi, czuje niemożliwe do pomylenia z czymkolwiek innym rozczarowanie.

Lestrade mówi mu, że nie wiedzą, jak długo był martwy. Nie mogłoby być to dłużej niż minuta lub dwie zanim ratownicy przywrócili mu akcję serca, ale nikt nie wie na pewno.

\- Jak ktoś tak genialny jak ty mógł zrobić coś tak cholernie głupiego? – pyta do inspektor.

Sherlock uśmiecha się.

Gdyby chodziło tylko o głupotę.

Trzeci raz idzie na odwyk.

Nie zostaje długo. Teraz rozumie, że musi wybrać pomiędzy kokainą a pracą.

Wybiera pracę. Ale to trudny wybór.

Kiedy nie prowadzi żadnego śledztwa, myśli o narkotykach.

Jego depresja wraca. Śmieje się z siebie, myśląc, że może tak naprawdę nigdy nie minęła. Może spędził większość z ostatnich dwunastu lat na zbyt wielkim haju, by ją zauważyć.

Nadaje nowe znaczenie terminowi „pracoholik”. Po dwóch trzeźwych latach zaczyna myśleć, że być może zastąpił jeden nałóg drugim - rozwiązywaniem zagadek kryminalnych.

W cichej ciemności swojego mieszkania, gdzie nie ma nic do roboty, czasami myśli o strzeleniu sobie w usta tylko po to, aby przerwać nudę.

Już dawno temu skasował koncepcję samotności.

Ma trzydzieści cztery lata, gdy poznaje Johna.

Zażywanie kokainy jeszcze raz przez wzgląd na dawne czasy okazuje się być zawrotnym punktem w ich relacji.

Pierwszy raz, kiedy on i John tulą się do siebie, Sherlock leży w ciemnościach i próbuje sobie przypomnieć, jak dobra była heroina. Uznaje, że to, co czuje, kiedy John go obejmuje, jest lepsze.

A także mniej śmiertelne.

John nie dba o to, że jest aseksualny. John nie chce go przelecieć. W rzeczywistości John to rozumie i akceptuje, nie pytając nawet Sherlocka o szczegóły, nie domagając się wyjaśnień. Wybacza mu, gdy Sherlock jest nieczuły, trudny, samolubny i nie ma szacunku dla innych. Narzeka na jego absurdalne nawyki, ale się nie wyprowadza. John go obejmuje i trzyma za ręce, i całuje po twarzy, i otacza go ramionami każdej nocy. John ociera jego łzy, aż jego dłoń jest od nich słona. John się oświadcza. John oddaje mu swoje serce.

 

Sherlock nie wie, co z nim zrobić, więc chwyta się go tak mocno, jak tylko może.

John mówi mu, że jest genialny. John ratuje mu życie. John oferuje się zginąć za niego. John zabija wielu ludzi, żeby był bezpieczny. John krzyczy na niego za ryzykowanie życiem. John odchodzi, ale zawsze wraca. John nie wstydzi się, że go kocha. Nie wstydzi się ich małżeństwa. John ogłasza to całemu światu.

Nie ucieka od Sherlocka Holmesa. Nie każe mu się zmienić.

Sherlock i tak się zmienia, w kogoś lepszego.

Dlatego nie potrafi wyjaśnić innym, co znaczy dla niego John.

Musiałby zacząć od samego początku. Musiałby opowiedzieć o całej swojej przeszłości, którą John Watson nieświadomie podbił.

Sherlock porusza głową spoczywającą na ramieniu Johna i otwiera oczy. Leżą w łóżku już długo, w tej właśnie pozycji. John być może znowu zasnął. Sherlock wyciąga ręce spod niego i powoli zaczyna odzyskiwać w nich czucie. Odsuwa się na bok i siada, ale John się nie rusza.

Sherlock wpatruje się w niego przez minutę.

\- Dziękuję – mówi w końcu.

\- Nie musisz mi dziękować – odpowiada John. – Wszystko, co napisałem, to prawda.

Sherlock uśmiecha się do niego.


	19. Przytul-sutra

Sherlock mości się w ulubionym fotelu z tą samą książką przez dwa dni, zanim John pyta, co on takiego czyta. Siedzi nad lekturą ciszej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej Watson miał możliwość zaobserwować. Poza tym John nie widzi tej książki nigdzie poza dłońmi Sherlocka, co oznacza, że chyba chowa ją w kieszeni płaszcza, gdy nie czyta. Dłonie detektywa strategicznie zasłaniają okładkę, a kolana podciąga pod brodę, całkowicie się zasłaniając.

Kiedy wreszcie pyta, Sherlock zerka na niego ostrożnie swoimi jasnobłękitnymi oczyma i nie zmienia pozycji. John patrzy na niego z kuchni. Sherlock ucieka spojrzeniem.

\- Nieważne – mówi.

John wywraca oczyma.

\- Nic nie utrzymuje twojej uwagi dłużej niż dwie sekundy, o ile cię nie zainteresuje. Wpatrujesz się w to coś od kilku godzin. A to nawet nie gruba książka.

Sherlock nie odpowiada, wpatrując się w kartki, ale wyraźnie nie czytając.

\- Sherlock. Nie zmuszaj mnie, żebym ci ją wyrwał.

Holmes wzdycha cierpiętniczo, zamyka książkę i pokazuje mu okładkę.

John krzywi się, próbując przeczytać z takiej odległości i uśmiecha się, kiedy mu się to udaje.

\- „Przytul-sutra”? Serio?

Sherlock znowu otwiera książkę, nie patrząc na niego.

\- Daj mi zobaczyć – mówi John, podchodząc do niego i zabierając mu ją z rąk.

Sherlock nie protestuje. John kartkuje małą książeczkę, odkrywając rysunki różnych pozycji do tulenia się z towarzyszącymi im opisami. Sherlock zaznaczył, oczywiście, wszystkie, które mu się podobają. Niektóre z nich wypróbowali, a inni nie.

John znów na niego zerka.

\- Ty idioto. Chcesz tego spróbować? Na to wgapiałaś się dwa dni? Nie mogłeś tyle tego czytać, ja bym to przeczytał w pół godziny.

Sherlock wpatruje się w kąt i wierci niespokojnie w fotelu. John potrząsa głową. Niemal dziewięć lat małżeństwa, a on wciąż nie potrafi poprosić o to, czego pragnie.

\- No dobrze, chodź tu – mówi John, wyciągając po niego rękę. Sherlock wpatruje się w nią, jakby próbował odgadnąć, czy jej chwycenie jest bezpieczne, ale John po prostu go chwyta i wyciąga z fotela.

 

Główny Uścisk

 

Leżą pośrodku łóżku na bokach, twarzami do siebie. Sherlock otacza Johna nogami w pasie, a ramionami obejmuje jego klatkę piersiową. John podciąga kolana tak, jakby siedział, więc tyłek Sherlocka spoczywa na jego kolanach. Ręką na wierzchu obejmuje Sherlocka, a drugą trzyma pomiędzy ich ciałami, jak radzi książka. Twarz chowa w szyi męża, którego podbródek opiera się na czubku jego głowy. Sherlock czuje ciepły oddech Johna owiewający jego kark. Obejmuje go całkowicie, tak blisko siebie, jak tylko to możliwe. Zamyka oczy, czując przelewające się przez jego ciało fale oksytocyny. John czuje jego wodę kolońską i płyn do prania na koszuli, i ten czysty, zimny, męski zapach, który należy po prostu do Sherlocka.

Nie rozmawiają, chociaż spędzają w tej pozycji prawie godzinę. Po prostu obejmują się tak mocno i ciasno, jak to tylko możliwe, rękami i nogami. John układa wygodniej głowę pod jego podbródkiem, swoją brodą muska jego obojczyki. Sherlock przytula się do niego z całym entuzjazmem, na jaki go stać, jakby nie widzieli się od miesięcy. Czuje jak jego własne serce uderza mocno w jego klatce piersiowej i ciepło ciała Johna, tak bardzo prawdziwie na każdym calu, w którym się stykają. Jest obezwładniony miłością. I John, który nie mógłby być bliżej, chyba że jego własne ciało by się rozpuściło i wsiąknęło w Sherlocka, czuje się głęboko kochany.

 

Stopione Masło

 

Sherlock leży na środku łóżka, na plecach, z ramionami wyciągniętymi wzdłuż boków. Blade dłonie trzyma płasko na kołdrze, wrażliwa skóra wewnętrznej strony nadgarstków jest dostatecznie jasna, by niemal świecić. John leży po jego prawej, na boku, obejmuje jego klatkę piersiową, dłonią trzymając jego lewe ramię. Zgina kolana, kładąc nogi na Sherlocku, którego biodro wbijają mu się w brzuch.

\- Działa? – pyta John, z zamkniętymi oczyma i głową opartą na ramieniu męża.

\- Całkiem dobrze – zapewnia Sherlock. Wpatruje się w sufit, rozmyślając o śledztwie, całkowicie przytomny, jego mózg pracuje pięknie. Kontrast pomiędzy ciepłem po jego prawej a chłodem po lewej, znajomy ciężar Johna, dodają mu jasności umysłu.

\- Wyjaśnij mi wszystko – prosi John.

Sherlock zaczyna powtarzać ostatnie odkrycia w śledztwie, zaczynając od najbardziej oczywistych i ogólnych faktów, uszczegóławiając je w toku wywodu, wyrzucając z siebie informacje. Jego głos wypełnia pokój jak perfumy, powoli rozchodząc się w całej przestrzeni.

Wkrótce John zasypia, a Sherlock dalej myśli, słuchając jego oddechu.

Wskazówki i szczegóły latają wokół jego umysłu jak satelity.

Kiedy znajduje rozwiązanie, wyciąga rękę, by zgasić światło i obejmuje Johna wolną ręką.

Dołączają tę pozycję to swojej tulaśnej rutyny i nazywają ją „Myślącą Pozą”.

 

Śniadanie W Łóżku

 

Sherlock leży na plecach, wyciągnięty na całej długości kanapy, a John leży na nim, podparty łokciami po bokach męża, z rękami wsuniętymi pod jego ramiona. Trzyma głowę na klatce piersiowej Sherlocka i słucha bicia jego serca. Holmes obejmuje go ramionami, łącząc dłonie na jego plecach.

\- Możesz swobodnie oddychać? – pyta John.

Sherlock uśmiecha się, patrząc na jego włosy.

\- Chyba sam możesz to wydedukować, doktorze.

\- Powiedz mi, jeśli zrobi ci się niewygodnie. Nie jestem leciutki.

Sherlock przeczesuje jego włosy.

\- Mi się podoba.

Leżą tak w ciszy przez pewien czas, aż John zaczyna chichotać. A potem śmiać się głośno, trzęsąc się wręcz. Sherlock uśmiecha się, skonfundowany.

\- Z czego się śmiejesz?

\- Jesteśmy w najbardziej aseksualnym związku w historii ludzkości – chichocze John. – Boże, ja nawet nigdy nie skorzystałem z prawdziwej “Kamasutry”!

Śmieje się i śmieje, aż Sherlock do niego dołącza, wciąż myśląc, jak wielkim jest szczęściarzem.

 

Łyżeczki

 

Leżą na bokach na łóżku, plecami do drzwi, i Sherlock obejmuje Johna od tyłu, twarzą wtula się w jego kark. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo lubi być małą łyżeczką, łatwiej ułożyć im się tak, aby był dużą, bo jest wyższy. Prawym ramieniem obejmuje mocno Johna, a drugie wsuwa pod poduszkę pod swoją głową. Dotykają się od czubka głowy po koniuszki palców u stóp. Wdycha ciepły zapach Johna i jego swetra. Odkrywa, że kiedy jest małą łyżeczką, jego przyjemność pochodzi głównie z faktu, że czuje się kochany, a kiedy dużą – z tego, jak bardzo kocha Johna. Nie potrafi z pełną szczerością powiedzieć, które lubi bardziej.

Po pewnym czasie Sherlock zaczyna całować szyję Johna drobnymi, delikatnymi pocałunkami z zamkniętymi ustami. John wydaje z siebie pomruk kompletnego zadowolenia. Pocałunki od Sherlocka są bardzo rzadkie, chociaż John też nie całuje go często. Nigdy nie całują się w usta poza okazyjnym cmoknięciem, bo cokolwiek innego byłoby zbyt erotyczne. Zwykle to John całuje Sherlocka w czoło, skroń, knykcie, policzek. Nigdy nie przejmował się zbytnio byciem całowanym. Ale to jest doskonałe: czułe pocałunki u podstawy karku. John uśmiecha się szeroko z zamkniętymi oczyma, nawet kiedy Sherlock już przestaje.

Od tej nocy pocałunki stają się rutyną zawsze, gdy Sherlock jest dużą łyżeczką.

 

Widelce

 

Leżą na bokach na łóżku, twarzami do siebie, oplatając się ciasno ramionami.

Sherlock wtula twarz w szyję Johna, który trzyma głowę na poduszce i wdycha zapach szamponu męża. John ma lekko zgięte nogi, skrzyżowane w kostkach i uniesione tak, aby wsunąć je między nogi Sherlocka, które również są zgięte. Jak ząbki widelców.

Sherlock wciąż ma na sobie spodnie i fioletową koszulę, oba gładkie, niemal aksamitne. Łóżko pod nimi wciąż jest posłane. Nie jedli jeszcze kolacji. Sherlock zapewne będzie marudził, aby odpuścić sobie posiłek i zostać w łóżku. Ale bez względu na to, ile przyjemności John czerpie z tej pozycji, w końcu będzie chciał coś zjeść. Zamówi chińszczyznę albo coś z kuchni hinduskiej.

Przesuwa ręką w górę i w dół po plecach Sherlocka, powoli i z miłością, wzdłuż wypukłości kręgosłupa, bo wie, że to wrażliwa część ciała detektywa. Zgodnie z przewidywaniem, Sherlock drży i mruczy, przyciska się bliżej do Johna, jedną rękę zaciska mocno na jego koszuli.

John uśmiecha się do siebie i nie przestaje go głaskać.

 

Poprzez Las

 

John leży na plecach z głową na poduszce. Zgiął kolana i stopy trzyma płasko na materacu, tworząc trójkątną przestrzeń między swoimi nogami a łóżkiem. Jednym ramieniem obejmuje Sherlocka, wtulonego w jego prawy bok, z nogami wsuniętymi pod kolana Johna i ramieniem zarzuconym na jego klatkę piersiową.

\- To naprawdę relaksujące – mówi John z pewnym uznaniem w głosie.

Sherlock pomrukuje z zamkniętymi oczyma, zgadzając się z nim.

\- Serio, Sherlocku, to cholernie fantastyczne.

\- Czy to znaczy, że teraz zaczniesz medytować?

John parska śmiechem.

Sherlock przez kilka chwil masuje kciukiem punkt na jego kontuzjowanym ramieniu. Leżą w pełnej zadowolenia ciszy.

\- Ommm – odzywa się Sherlock.

John każe mu się zamknąć.

 

Najwygodniejsze Krzesło

 

Dwa dni temu Sherlock wrócił ze szpitala. Nie jest zbytnio ranny: wybite ramię, z którego nic by sobie nie robił piętnaście lat temu, teraz trzyma w usztywniaczu póki ból nie zniknie. Pomniejsze zadrapania i siniaki. Nie ma pojęcia, czemu John robi wokół tego tyle zamieszania – doktor jest w okropnym nastroju, odkąd lekarze odesłali Sherlocka do domu. Od tamtej pory nieustannie milczy i marszczy brwi. Kiedy Sherlock wreszcie pyta go, co się dzieje, odpowiada, że nic.

Sherlock idzie więc na górę, do sypialni męża i czeka, aż John zacznie go wołać. Słucha kroków na schodach. John staje w drzwiach, patrząc na niego z wyrazem twarzy spokojnym po raz pierwszy, odkąd Sherlock został ranny.

\- Co robisz? – pyta.

Sherlock siedzi po jednej stronie łóżka, z prostymi plecami i złączonymi kolanami, twarzą w kierunku drzwi.

\- Chodź tutaj – mówi, wyciągając rękę do męża, który nie rusza w jego stronę od razu. Czeka chwilę, patrząc na Sherlocka nieco niepewnie. Detektyw wskazuje mu, aby podszedł.

John siada mu na kolanach, obracając sie tak, aby ustawić nogi na łóżku. Obejmuje Sherlocka i opiera głowę na jego ramieniu, tym niezranionym. Sherlock otacza go zdrową ręką. Opiera podbródek na jego ramieniu, kciukiem gładząc jego plecy.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta miękko. Czuje, jak John przełyka ciężko i przywiera do niego.

\- Myślę, że robimy się na to za starzy.

Sherlock uśmiecha się lekko.

\- Jeśli mówisz, że jestem stary w wieku czterdziestu dziewięciu lat, muszę się nie zgodzić.

\- Wiesz o co mi chodzi. Ta praca nie staje się łatwiejsza.

\- Sugerujesz, żebyśmy przestali? Żebym ja przestał?

\- Nie. Nie wiem. Po prostu chciałbym, żebyś nie był ranny, Sherlocku.

\- Ryzyko zawodowe. Tak samo z tobą. I jestem dziwnie spokojny, że nie siedziałbyś w domu w trosce o własne zdrowie.

John wzdycha. Sherlock obejmuje go mocniej.

\- Posłuchaj. Obaj wiemy, że realistycznie rzecz ujmując, zostało mi jakieś dziesięć lat, zanim bieganie po Londynie stanie się niemożliwe. To niewiele. Nie kiedy kocham to tak bardzo.

\- Wiem. Nie proszę cie, żebyś już z tego zrezygnował.

\- Część ciebie chciałaby tego. Bez względu na to, jak bardzo kochasz wybiegać tam ze mną.

John nie odpowiada. Jego głowa jest ciepła i solidna na ramieniu Sherlocka, ciężar jego ciała przyjemny. Nie ruszają się, aż uda Sherlocka drętwieją, a nawet wtedy nie prosi Johna, by zszedł z niego lub zmienił pozycję. Po pewnym czasie John odchyla się nieco, żeby spojrzeć na Sherlocka i dotknąć lekko zranionej ręki, przesuwając opuszkami palców w miejscu, w którym zaczyna się opatrunek. Sherlock widzi ból w jego oczach, ale w końcu John pochyla się i całuje jego czoło.

Nic więcej nie może zrobić.

 

Odrobina Luksusu

 

Tę pozycję wybrał John i zrobił to, mając na uwadze, że może być szczególnie pomocna dla Sherlocka, gdy ten czuje się smutny albo zraniony. Nie zdarza się to często, ale przy pierwszej okazji John stosuje remedium w postaci odpowiedniej pozycji do tulenia się.

Od tygodni nie ma żadnego śledztwa, a Lestrade wspomniał coś o konieczności pójścia na emeryturę, kiedy ostatni raz go widzieli. Sherlock jest znudzony i marudny, chodzi po mieszkaniu w pidżamie i wygląda na przybitego. Nie ma depresji, jeszcze nie, ale może mieć kolejny atak w ciągu kilku dni.

Więc John siedzi na jednym końcu kanapy ze skrzyżowanymi nogami, przekonując Sherlocka, aby się położył. Nie musi go długo przekonywać. Detektyw wpełza na kanapę i kładzie się na boku, twarzą do pokoju, opierając głowę na kolanach męża. Zgina kolana i przyciąga je do klatki piersiowej.

John zaczyna gładzić jego loki. Głaszcze je początkowo, zanim wsunie w nie place, by masować czaszkę Sherlocka.

\- Wszystko w porządku? – pyta.

\- Mmmm – mówi Sherlock, co może oznaczać wszystko.

John uśmiecha się do niego, cierpliwość spływa z jego twarzy i palców.

\- Wkrótce znajdziesz coś, nad czym będziesz mógł popracować. A Lestrade nie przechodzi na emeryturę już jutro.

\- Ale już za trzy lata – odpowiada Sherlock.

\- Widzisz? Nie ma się czym martwić.

John zaczyna masować jego plecy, jedną rękę wciąż trzymając w jego włosach.

\- To, że skończy prace w Yardzie nie znaczy, że przestanie być twoim przyjacielem – tłumaczy. Sherlock nie odpowiada, nie kłóci się, nie jest sarkastyczny, co oznacza, że John trafnie odgadł jego emocje.

\- Chodzi o coś więcej – mówi cicho detektyw po chwili. – Nie podoba mi się kończenie z pracą.

\- Wszystko musi się kiedyś skończyć – mówi John. – Nie musimy myśleć o tym dzisiaj. Mamy jeszcze czas.

Więc Sherlock nie mówi nic więcej, leżąc na kanapie, kiedy dotyk Johna odgania jego cierpienie, dotyk za dotykiem, rozprasza je jak wiatr chmury.

Tête à Tête

 

Siedzą na podłodze w salonie, twarzą w twarz, trzymając sie nawzajem za ramiona. Długie nogi Sherlocka otaczają Johna w pasie, podczas gdy nogi doktora mieszczą się w przestrzeni pomiędzy nimi. Patrzą sobie głęboko w oczy. Jasnobłękitne oczy Sherlocka i ciemnoniebieskie oczy Johna. Nic nie mówią przez kilka minut, jedynie patrzą.

\- Kocham cię – mówi Sherlock. Wypowiada te słowa jasno i wyraźnie.

\- Ja ciebie też – odpowiada John.

Szczerość wyznania łagodzi skórę wokół ich oczu i ust. Patrzą na siebie bardzo długo, aż jeszcze chwila i zaczną się śmiać, przerywając intymny moment.

Publicznie

 

Kilku policjantów stoi w deszczu wokół miejsca zbrodni. Niebo jest szare i ciężkie od chmur, powietrze zimne, ale nie nieznośnie. Syreny w wozach policyjnych zostały wyłączone, ale światła błyskają dalej.

Jasnożółta taśma otacza miejsce, w którym podejrzany o morderstwo leży blisko krwi ofiary. Wspomniana ofiara została już spakowana w plastikowy worek i zabrana.

Sherlock opiera się o ścianę budynku, poza polem widzenia, paląc papierosa. Jest ponury. Ścigał tego zabójcę od dziesięciu dni. Jego śmierć nie zadowala go. Niczego nie zmienia fakt, że to on rozwiązał tę sprawę. Tego jednego chciał mieć w garści, w celi.

John podchodzi do niego z rękami w kieszeniach, nie zdradzając po sobie współczucia albo dezaprobaty. Opiera się o ścianę obok Sherlocka i obaj ignorują kapiący na nich deszcz.

\- Skąd to masz? – pyta John.

\- Od kogoś z Yardu – mówi Sherlock, wydmuchując obłoczek nikotynowego dymu z ust. – Mój nastrój się tego domagał.

\- Po drodze do domu kupimy plastry nikotynowe.

Sherlock nie odpowiada. Wpatrują sie razem w ulicę. Asfalt świeci od wilgoci, każdy fragment świata jest szary albo czarny albo coś pomiędzy nimi.

Przez chwilę są cicho, słuchając odległych krzyków policji, zatrzaskiwania drzwi samochodowych, uruchamiania silników.

\- Chcesz się poprzytulać? – pyta John.

\- Kiedy będziemy w domu. Może po drodze wstąpić po coś do jedzenia, jeśli jesteś głodny.

\- Nie, chodzi mi o teraz.

Sherlock zerka na niego z uniesioną sceptycznie brwią.

\- Teraz? Jak?

\- Rzuć fajkę to ci pokażę.

\- John, naprawdę nie jestem w tej chwili na stroju na kpiny ze strony policji.

John patrzy na niego znacząco. Sherlock rozważa to, wzdycha, opuszcza papieros na chodnik, przygniatając niedopałek butem. John staje przed nim i pochyla się, ramię opiera na boku męża, który odruchowo obejmuje go w pasie.

\- Unieś nogę – mówi John. – Oprzyj stopę na ścianie.

Sherlock zgina prawe kolano i opiera stopę na ścianie za sobą, jego udo wsuwa się między nogi Johna. Trzyma go blisko, czując znajomą falę ulgi, jaka go ogarnia, gdy zamyka oczy. Obejmuje go w pasie i na wysokości ramion. John chowa twarz w jego płaszczu, czując mokrą wełnę i ślad dymu. Ich głowy opierają się o siebie.

 

Przytulenie

 

\- Sherlock!

\- John!

\- Boże, nic ci nie jest?

\- Tak, oczywiście.

Stoją i obejmują się mocno, niemal stając sobie nawzajem na palcach, wtulają się w siebie z pasją. John niemal chowa twarz pod ramieniem męża. Prawie tracą równowagę, tak mocno do siebie lgną.

\- Myślałem… tak się bałem, że…

\- Szaa. Nic mi nie jest. Nic nam nie jest.

Nie puszczają się bardzo długo i nie otwierają oczu.


	20. Uwięzieni w zamieci

Kiedy się budzą, spadło już sześć cali, a dalej śnieży. Pogodynka doradza mieszkańcom Londynu, by pozostali w domach i przeczekali trwającą cały dzień zamieć. John dzwoni do przychodni, by upewnić się, że nie jest potrzebny, i wzdycha z satysfakcją po rozłączeniu. Sherlock stoi przed swoim ulubionym oknem z kubkiem kawy w dłoniach, wpatrując się w słabe światło.

\- Możesz przesiedzieć cały dzień w mieszkaniu? – pyta John.

\- Nie mam powodu do wyjścia – mówi Sherlock. Spogląda na niego przez ramię.

\- A więc śniadanie?

\- Mógłbym coś zjeść.

John dopija resztki kawy po Sherlocku, parzy herbatę i podgrzewa maślane bułeczki, które przyniósł wczoraj z piekarni. Kiedy je rozkraja, z ich wnętrza bucha para. Siadają z Sherlockiem naprzeciw siebie przy stole, a talerz z bułeczkami ze śmietaną i dżemem stoi między nimi. Wypijają po kilka kubków herbaty i nie mówią zbyt wiele.

Sherlock rozpala w kominku, kiedy John zmywa naczynia. Wkrótce siedzą na kanapie przed telewizorem, zagrzebani pod kocem, który leży nieużywany na łóżku Sherlocka. Sherlock leży na boku, z głową na kolanach Johna, nosem w jego swetrze, zasypiając jak wielki, leniwy, najedzony kot. John głaszcze jego włosy i ogląda wiadomości, średnio nimi zainteresowany, paznokciami drapiąc głowę Sherlocka.

Po godzinie budzi Sherlocka i zmieniają pozycję, kładąc się twarzą w twarz, przyciskając się do siebie w wygodnym zadowoleniu. Czubek głowy Johna wystaje spod koca, ale Sherlock zanurzony jest w ciepłej ciemności, z ramionami oplecionymi wokół pasa Watsona i z twarzą schowaną w jego swetrze. Uwielbia ten wydziergany na drutach sweter, nawet bez względu na swoje stylistyczne obiekcje względem niego. Jest miękki i zawsze pachnie Johnem. Teraz Sherlock czuje też ich płyn do prania i dżem, i herbatę, i dezodorant, i pot, tajemniczy zapach, który należy tylko do Johna Watsona.

Dłoń Johna na jego plecach jest przyjemnie ciężka, drapie go cudownie, niemalże wydobywając z niego mruczenie. Chwyta go mocniej i wdycha głębiej z zamkniętymi oczyma, całkowicie zadowolony. John mógłby go spytać, czy nie chce poczytać, poeksperymentować albo pograć na skrzypcach. Ale nie pyta, bo wie, że Sherlock nie pragnie niczego więcej niż zostać tam, gdzie właśnie leży, aż John wstanie, żeby zrobić im obiad.

Na obiad? jedzą zupę pomidorową i tosty. Około północy wysiada prąd, cała ulica tonie w ciemnościach. Pani Hudson woła ich z dołu i Sherlock znów rozpala w kominku.

O dziesiątej rano prądu dalej nie ma, baterie w ich telefonach komórkowych są na wyczerpaniu, a w mieszkaniu jest zimno, bo jedynym, co mogą zrobić, to ustawić fotele przed kominkiem, otoczyć się poduszkami i kocem. John obejmuje Sherlocka. Wciąż ma na sobie sweter, tak samo Sherlock, który łatwo marznie. John wydycha ciepło w kark męża.

\- Nie najgorszy sposób na spędzenie soboty – mamrocze Sherlock niskim, trzęsącym się głosem.

\- Zdecydowanie nie najgorszy. – John szybko całuje jego kark.

Zasypiają ze światłem z kominka padającym na ich twarze.

**Author's Note:**

> Żenujące wyznanie tłumacza: dwadzieścia fików Ivory Novelist łączy się w logiczną całość pod tytułem Miłość, która nie ma imienia. Nie przepadam za Johnlockowymi fikami (linczujcie mnie), ponieważ uwielbiam Sherlocka takim, jakim jest, a dla mnie oznacza to także - aseksualny. Dokładnie takim zagrał go Benedict Cumberbatch i bardzo to szanuję w tej serii. Dlatego opowiadania Ivory były dla mnie takim objawieniem. To mój sposób na shippowanie Johnlocka tak, aby mieć i fanfiction i bohatera takim, jakim go kocham najbardziej. 
> 
> Poza tym uważam, że teksty te mają wielką wartość edukacyjną, jeśli chodzi o przedstawienie szerokiego spektrum orientacji seksualnych i formacji związków, jakie z tego wynikają. Autorka w jasny sposób przedstawia kwestie, które mogą budzić pewnie zagubienie wśród ludzi wychowywanych w systemie, w którym istnieją dwie płcie i dwie orientacje (w najlepszym razie), a to co pomiędzy nimi staje się z miejsca problematyczne. Nie ukrywam też, że Ivory pisze w wyjątkowo pociągający sposób, którego nie udało mu się oddać w tłumaczeniu. Zachęcam do zapoznania się z oryginałem, ponieważ posiada on pewien specyficzny rytm, który wciąga czytelnika i nie pozwala się oderwać, oddziałuje niemal hipnotycznie, przez co lektura staje się wspaniałym doświadczeniem estetycznym. Mam nadzieję, że udało mi się chociaż zbliżyć do tego efektu. 
> 
> W początkowych rozdziałach fluff sprawia, że bohaterowie zachowują się niekanoniczne, co zwykle sama krytykuję w fikach. Ostrzegam więc przed tym. Potem nico im mija. Rozdziały są bardzo krótkie.


End file.
